Dark Aspect – Die Macht in dir ist stärker als wir
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Um Draco vor dessen Todesserzeremonie zu bewahren muss Hermione mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor. Dort muss sie mit Schrecken erkennen, eine Figur in einem Spiel zu spielen, welches von Voldemort beherrscht wird!
1. Prolog

Dark Aspect – Prolog

Inzwischen waren drei Jahre ins Land gezogen. Obwohl es bereits fünf Jahre her war, seit der _Orden des Phönix_ gegründet und der Grimmauldplatz 12 für ihn als Geheimversteck ausgesucht worden ist, sah in dem Haus alles noch aus wie am ersten Tag. Inzwischen musste man aber nicht mehr den Kampf gegen die Doxys für die Reinlichkeit eintreten und sich nicht mehr mit dem alten Porträt von Sirius Blacks Mutter rumschlagen (das man vor ein paar Jahren mit einem starken Zauber, doch von der Wand entfernen konnte).

Nach ihrem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts wurde Hermine festes Mitglied und war nun als Strategin tätig. Hin und wieder löste sie mit manchen Auroren geheime Aufträge, doch dann nur als Partnerin zur Unterstützung. Wie zum Beispiel zu Seiten von Harry oder Ron, ihren immer noch besten Freunden, die ihren Traum, Auror zu werden, wahr gemacht haben. Obwohl es nur selten vorkam, das Hermine ins Hauptquartier gerufen wurde, war heute mal wieder einer dieser Tage, und sie fand sich in Dumbledores Büro vor, dem Oberhaupt des Ordens. Wenn auch nicht alleine...

Ewas angespannt und nervös sah Hermine den alten Zauberer an. Oh ja, er war unheimlich alt. In den letzten fünf Jahren des Krieges merkte man wie sehr alles an seinen Kräften zehrte. Dafür bewunderte Hermine ihn. Egal wie viel Arbeit er um die Ohren hatte, er schaffte es immer wieder all seine Kräfte in seine Arbeit zu stecken und machte dabei nicht einen Fehler. Na ja, das hatte sie zumindest bis jetzt geglaubt. Doch wenn Hermine ihren Blick zur Seite warf und Draco Malfoy neben sich sitzen sah, dann zweifelte sie sehr an dem klaren Verstand des Mannes.

„Nun Hermine", ließ dann der alte Zauberer vernehmen und brachte sie somit wieder

zurück in die Realität. „es wäre sehr nett von dir wenn du den Auftrag annehmen würdest. Wir müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass sie Draco zu einem ihrer Todesser machen. Das ist die einzige Chance, wenn wir seinen Tod nicht vortäuschen würden, dann würden sie ihn früher oder später finden, sollte er einfach so abhauen. Der Grund weshalb du ihn begleiten sollst, ist aber keines Wegs der, das ich Draco nicht vertraue, sondern das ich ihn in Sicherheit weiß. Es wird ziemlich gefährlich werden und er wird eine hilfreiche Hand gut gebrauchen können."

Hermine musste schlucken. Die Aussicht auf ein paar Wochen ganz alleine mit Malfoy und seiner schrecklichen Familie zusammen, ließ sie nicht unbedingt Freudestrahlen.

„Ich würde schon annehmen doch... Professor, bei allem Respekt", antwortete Hermine und wandte sich dann Malfoy zu, „wer sagt uns, das wir dir wirklich vertrauen können? Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht auf Seiten Voldemort stehst?"

„Ich kann dir keinen Beweis dafür liefern und auch sonst nichts tun.", antwortete Malfoy ihr, „Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, es bleib dir nichts anderes übrig."

_Tolle Antwort oder besser gesagt blöde Frage, Hermine_, schallte sie sich selbst. Eigentlich war es schon immer so gewesen, wieso fragte sie dann noch? Natürlich musste sie wieder ohne hieb und stichfeste Beweise irgendjemanden vertrauen, auch wenn es der größte Fehler ihres Lebens sein könnte.

Dumbledore erkannte wohl, das sie immer noch zweifelte, denn er erhob das Wort. „Draco arbeitet schon lange für den Orden des Phönix, bis jetzt haben jedoch nur Serverus und ich darüber bescheid gewusst. Wir wollten ihn nicht gefährden, denn es ist sehr schwer als Spion tätig zu sein. Je mehr Leute von der Arbeit für uns wussten, selbst wenn es Mitglied des Ordens wäre, desto gefährlicher für ihn. Wir konnten einfach kein Risiko eingehen."

„Okay...", nickte Hermine dann entschlossen, nach kurzem zögern. Obwohl sie es Dumbledore trotzdem ein bisschen übel nahm, das er niemandem davon etwas gesagt hatte. „Ich werde dich begleiten, doch wieso müssen wir unbedingt nach Malfoy Manor, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen?"

Diese Frage galt nun wieder Professor Dumbledore, der ihr auch brav antwortete. „Ich kann verstehen, das du nicht gerade glücklich darüber bist. Ich weiß auch was für einer großen Gefahr ich dich dort aussetzten werde und es tut mir Leid, das ich das alles von dir verlange. Aber es geht einfach nicht anders. Es ist am besten wenn Dracos vorgetäuschter Tod direkt unter den Augen von Lucius passiert. Sollte es irgendwo anders geschehen, würde er sicher eine Suchaktion nach ihm starten, so lange bis er sich wirklich sicher ist, das sein Sohn tot ist."

Wohl oder übel müsste Hermine ihm Recht geben. Langsam, in Gedanken versunken nickte sie und murmelte: „Ich verstehe."

Mit diesen Worten, war ihn Schicksal nun besiegelt. Jetzt würde sie zusammen mit Malfoy nach Malfoy Manor gehen, zum Hauptsitz der Familie Malfoy. Auf unbestimmte Zeit, denn Feinden vielleicht direkt ausgeliefert. Doch sie wusste auch, das es unheimlich wichtig war. Klar, sie mochte Malfoy nicht und verspürte auch nicht den drang ihn zu mögen, ganz zu schweigen davon ihn je besser kennen zu lernen, aber er kann hilfreich sein. Je mehr Mitglieder der Orden des Phönix hatte, die gegen Voldemorts und seine Todesser kämpften, desto besser!

„Nun... was ist? Ich warte, Lucius.", fragte die ungeduldige kalte Stimme Voldemorts, während er Lucius Malfoy durch seine gelben stechenden Augen fast aufspießte.

Langsam fuhr seine knochige Hand immer wieder liebevoll, über den Kopf der Schlange Nagini, die sich lüstern nach seinen Streicheleinheiten sehnte und ein langes Zischen ihrer Zunge vernehmen ließ.

„Alles läuft nach Plan, Mylord.", erklärte er ihm, „Es wäre gelacht, wenn wir nicht mehr Informationen über Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort herausfinden würden. Dieses Mal ist unser Plan perfekt."

„Ach ja... stimmt, perfekt. Wie oft habe ich dieses Wort nun schon gehört?", spöttelte Voldemort voller Hass, „In den letzten sechs Jahren hast du mir immer wieder versichert wie perfekt deine Pläne und Ideen sind. Doch Harry Potter lebt immer noch! Er ist neunzehn Jahre älter geworden, als er eigentlich werden sollte und nicht mal mit euch, habe ich es geschafft mein Ziel zu erreichen! Zu was seit ihr denn eigentlich gut?"

Lucius schluckte. „Ich versichere... wir werden es dieses Mal sicher schaffen. Dieses Mal werden Sie das bekommen was Sie wollen, nämlich Harry Potter."

Bei diesen Worten von Lucius Malfoy musste Voldemort etwas amüsiert schmunzeln. „Ja... Harry Potter. Die ganze Welt denkt, ich will den Jungen töten, wirklich amüsant – zumindest will ich ja einen Teil von ihm erhalten. Dabei weiß keiner von ihnen, das ich meinen Plan schon seit Jahren geändert habe."

„Aber... denken Sie nicht, das es in viel zu großes Risiko wäre? Sehen Sie sich an, Sie sind gesund und stark. Harry Potter hingegen ist ein einfacher Junge."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sah ihn gefährlich blitzend an. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt Lucius. Aber gut, wenn du bedenken hast, dann suche ich mir eben ein anderes Ziel aus. Wie wäre es denn mit deinem Sohn?"

Sofort erbleichte der ohne ihn schon so blasse Lucius. Entsetzt weiteten sich seinen Augen und er öffnete den Mund um zu wiedersprechen, auch wenn nur ein jämmerliches Fehlen daraus kam: „Nein... Meister, das können Sie nicht tun. Er... er wird bald einer von uns. Draco wird Ihnen treue Dienste leisten! Sie dürfen ihn nicht nehmen! Nicht ihn."

„So... Aber denkst du nicht, dass er sich mit Freuden für seinen Lord opfern würde? Es ist doch einen große Ehre für mich zu sterben und damit geholfen zu haben ein kleines Stück näher an der Weltherrschaft zu sein? Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dein Sohn gefällt mir. Er ist groß, stark und besitzt diese kühle Kälte die ich bei Harry Potter nicht finden kann, mich aber immer schon fasziniert hat. Außerdem ist er jung. Gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt."

„Werden Sie ihre Kräfte denn nicht verlieren, wenn Sie sich für so einen Schritt entscheiden? Ist es denn überhaupt nötig?"

„Oh... Lucius, bei deinem verzweifelten Versuch deinen Sohn zu retten, schaltest du jetzt schon all deinen gesunden Menschenverstand aus? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich meine Kräfte dabei nicht verlieren werde. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht deines Sohnes bedienen – obwohl es mich schon reizen würde. Er könnte uns nämlich wirklich noch in anderen Bereichen nützlich sein."

„Freut er sich schon auf die bevorstehende Todesserzeremonie?", wechselte Voldemort dann das Thema. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich nämlich nicht gerade von seiner Loyalität überzeugt. Normalerweise hätte diese Zeremonie nämlich schon gleich nach seinem Abschluss erfolgen sollen. Doch er hat sich geweigert."

„Mylord, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Mein Sohn ist vollkommen loyal. Er war... nun wie soll ich sagen... noch nicht auf der richtigen Seite. Unentschlossen. Neutral. Unsicher. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, was das beste und richtige ist."

„Ach ja?", fragte Voldemort gefährlich hoch, worauf sogleich seine Schlage ebenfalls ein wütendes Zischen von sich gab und Lucius wütend anblitze. Sie wusste genau, in welchen Augenblick ihr Meister verärgert und auch immer was der Grund des ganzen war.

„Weißt du eigentlich was es heißt, wenn man sich weigert in meine Dienste einzutreten? Noch dazu dein Sohn! Draco nimmt mich nicht erst und weiß nicht welche Macht ich besitze. Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn nur anzusehen brauche und somit unendlichen Schmerz zufügen könnte! Stattdessen hat er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte sich selbst Herr sein und müsste sich nicht unterwerfen!"

„Aber nein!", wiedersprach Lucius schnell, „Er war nur nicht auf dem richtigen Weg. All die Jahre in Hogwarts, bei Dumbledore. Das kann einen schon mal verwirren. Immer diese falschen Einflüsse und Muggelgeborene um einen herum. Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, das man nicht weiß, für welche Seite man sich entscheiden soll."

„Da könntest du vielleicht Recht haben.", beruhigte er sich wieder – worauf Lucius erleichtert zusammen zuckte, „Doch trotzdem, sobald er einer von uns ist. Wird er eine Kostprobe meiner Macht, am eigenen Leid zu spüren bekommen. Das bisschen was er erst erlebt hat, ist nichts im Gegensatz zu meinem Zorn auf ihn, den er in den letzten drei Jahren auf sich gezogen hatte."

Schon wieder schluckte Lucius, sagte aber dieses Mal nichts um zu wiedersprechen. Stattdessen sah er betreten auf den Boden, während Voldemort ihn kurz musterte und dann fortfuhr: „Erfüllt er seine Aufgabe?"

„Oh ja!", erklärte der Gefragte hastig und nickte, „Draco versucht alles, um den Auftrag zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit auszuführen."

„Gut, du weißt ja, wenn er versagt, dann kann er keiner von uns werden. So sehr ich das auch bedauern werde, Versager habe ich schon zu genüge. Doch ich hoffe, das er zuverlässiger sein wird als du es bist. Deine miserablen Pläne und schließlich diese tolle Aktion die dir Jahre in Askaban eingebracht haben. Es war ziemlich lästig als ich dich da rausholen musste."

„Dafür bin ich Ihnen auch immer noch sehr dankbar, Meister. Ihre Güte ist wirklich groß gewesen damals. Ich war wirklich ausgesprochen dumm und ungeschickt. Das ich es nicht einmal mit Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden aufnehmen konnte, verzeihe ich mir nie. Doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, das mein Sohn Ihnen sicher nicht solche Probleme bereiten wird. Er ist vollkommen zuverlässig, Mylord.", antwortete Dracos Vater, trotz Wiederwillen. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, das er Draco über sich selbst stellte und das auch noch bestätigen musste.

„Schön das zu hören.", meinte Voldemorts und schloss müde die Augen. Deutlich konnte man sehen, das ihn das Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy langsam leid wurde. „Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht wie lange ich noch diese Güte aufbringen werde. Und was deinen Sohn betrifft, nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich den Worten seines Vaters keinen Glauben schenke. Nun verschwinde, ich brauche Zeit um nachzudenken."

Lucius verbeugte sich kurz und apparierte dann, so wie ihm befehlen worden war.

TBC

Also, das war erst mal mein kleiner Prolog. Ich würde mich also wahnsinnig auf eure Reviews freuen und bin gespannt was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet.

Hab euch lieb, SilverAlecis


	2. Malfoy Manor

Dark Aspect – Malfoy Manor 

Hermine musste erst ein bisschen nachdenken, um sich wirklich darüber im klaren zu sein, dass sie nun zusammen mit Draco Malfoy nach Malfoy Manor gehen würde. Wieso sie aber ja gesagt hatte, war ihr Schleierhaft. Vielleicht war es deswegen, weil sie Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen wollte oder auch, weil sie einfach nur neugierig war. Neugierig auf Malfoy. Seine körperlichen Veränderungen waren ihr wohl aufgefallen. Seine breiten Schülern, sein sportlich muskulöse Körper, seine nun etwas gebräunte Haut, die blonden Haare, nun etwas länger und ihm manchmal ein bisschen ins Gesicht fielen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, er sah wirklich gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar. Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund. Denn gerne würde sie wissen, ob er sich wirklich verändert hatte – Innerlich. Sicher, Hermine hatte mitbekommen das er in manchen Situationen immer noch kühl reagierte, doch immerhin stand er auf der Seite Dumbledores. Da könnte es doch auch sein, dass das Arschloch von damals, Gefühle entwickelt hatte, oder?

Doch nun befand sie sich wirklich am Anfang. Wer sagte ihr eigentlich, dass er auf der Seite des Ordens stand und somit gegen Voldemort und seinen Vater war? Malfoy hatte seine Loyalität nicht beweisen können und doch hatte Hermine gesagt, dass sie ihm helfen und mitkommen würde. Obwohl er sie eigentlich auch genauso gut benutzen könnte. Für Voldemort.

Ein Schauer rannte Hermine über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie soeben in Dumbledores Büro einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Schnell versuchte sie diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu bannen und versuchte ein Gespräch mit Malfoy anzufangen, der schweigend neben ihr hergegangen war.

„Wir sollten uns einen Plan zurechtlegen.", begann sie zögerlich.

„Welchen Plan denn?", fragte er emotionslos und blieb wie auf Kommando stehen, damit er sie ansehen konnte, wenn die beiden miteinander sprachen.

„Na ja, es wäre ziemlich auffällig, wenn du mit mir so einfach bei deinen Eltern auftauchen würdest. Immerhin wollen sie doch sicher wissen, wer ich bin und was ich hier mache, oder? Sie sollten ja nicht unbedingt misstrauisch werden."

„Du bist meine neue Freundin."

Missbilligend hob Hermine die Braune und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Schön das du mal gefragt hast und willst du meine Antwort wissen... nein! Nein, ich werde nicht deine Freundin spielen, Malfoy."

Nun war es Malfoy der deine Braune hob. Doch man konnte bei ihm deutlich erkennen, das er amüsiert war. Schließlich zeichnete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Wenn du nicht meine Freundin spielen willst, dann musst du eben in einer anderen Rolle spielen. Schlampen laufen bei uns auch ein und aus."

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Hermine vor Malfoy. Sie musste sich die Worte noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen, um wirklich ihren Sinn zu begreifen. _Jetzt reiß dich zusammen_, murmelte sie zu sich selbst, _Entschlossen sein, nur die Ruhe bewahren. Er soll nicht unbedingt merken, wie sehr dich das aus der Bahn wirft. Verstanden? Cool sein! Fällt uns zwar manchmal schwer, doch hin und wieder muss es sein!_

Dann schluckte Hermine und setzte einen entschlossen Ausdruck auf.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann werd ich eben eine deiner Schlampen.", lächelte sie verführerisch, doch mit kaltem Ausdruck, „Aber bei so einem Kunden wie dir – der mich so ankotzt – muss ich mich ziemlich überwinden, um dich überhaupt nur auszusehen. Aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht... vergesse ich mich ja bald und werde die Berufung meiner Rolle erfüllen."

„Was soll den das?", wurden die beiden plötzlich von Harrys Stimme unterbrochen.

Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum und sah diesen dann auch schon an der Ecke stehen. Seine Augen waren misstrauisch zu Schlitzen verengt. „Ich hab mich doch wohl eben verhört, oder was?"

Hermine schluckte und brachte kein Wort hervor. Von ihrem besten Freund dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie gerade etwas aussprach, was nicht gerade zu ihrer Art gehört, war eine ziemlich peinliche Situation.

„Potter keine Sorge, dein Gehör hat nach zwanzig Jahren keines falls gelitten.", lachte Malfoy kühl hinter ihr, „Eben war ich gerade dabei mit deiner kleinen Freundin ein nettes schmutziges Gespräch zu führen. Obwohl dieser Schmutz von ihrer Seite kam, denn ich konnte dazu nicht wirklich viel beitragen. Wenn ich es richtig gehört habe, sagte sie, dass sie sich mir anbieten würde. Ich sollte nur ganz ganz brav sein."

„Hey!", rief Hermine entsetzt und obwohl sie wusste das Harry sie immer noch verstand, stellte sie ihre Stimmen um ein paar Oktaven tiefer. Mit funkelnden Augen stieß sie ihn in die Seite.

„Ihr habt zusammen einen Auftrag von Dumbledore bekommen?", ignorierte Harry seinen Worte, sowohl auch Hermines Reaktion (die eigentlich total untypisch war, normalerweise hatte sie nämlich genau das gleiche getan wie er jetzt), obwohl man merke, wie gereizt er war. Anscheinend war Harry schon länger dagestanden und hatte Malfoys und ihre Worte mitgehört.

Nun da Draco im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht war, war es nur noch ein offenes Geheimnis, das er verdeckt für den Orden arbeitete. Es wussten zwar bis jetzt noch nicht viele Mitglieder, weil auch nicht alle hier sind, doch das würde sich bestimmt bald ändern.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine schnell, bevor Malfoy noch irgendetwas falsches sagen würde. „Wir haben gerade überlegt, wie wir vorgehen werden. Es ist eine ziemlich gefährliche Mission."

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück.", lächelte er Hermine gekünstelt an, wandte sich dann aber mit einem teuflisch wütenden Blick Malfoy zu, „Und solltest du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann brech ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln."

Nachdem er seine Drohung an Malfoy los geworden war, ging er an ihnen vorbei, drehte sich aber noch mal kurz um, um zu verkünden: „Übrigens, Dumbledore hatte eine kurzfristige Besprechungen einberufen. Ihr sollt kommen."

Dann war es auch schon verschwunden. Hermine sah ihm noch etwas irritiert hinterher. In letzter Zeit ist ihr seine schlechte Laune zwar aufgefallen, doch noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen. Irgendwie hatte seinen Blick nicht deuten können. Hass... Angst... Verzweiflung... War es etwa das was sie gesehen hatte? Aber wieso denn nur? Klar, wenn Harry mit Malfoy mitgehen musste, hätte sie auch Angst um ihn gehabt und würde sich Sorgen machen. Doch niemals wäre sie so... so... wütend gewesen.

„Also gut, Malfoy.", stöhnte Hermine und sah diesen wieder an, „Ich spiele deine Freundin, aber denk nicht, dass ich mich nicht zu wehren weiß."

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Ich weiß das du eine Kratzbürste bist, doch wenn wir in Malfoy Manor sind, dann musst du ein bisschen liebevoller mit mir umgehen. Sonst wird mein Vater doch noch misstrauisch und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Natürlich werde ich mich dann auch ein bisschen um dich kümmern, also nimm es mir nicht übel, okay?"

Finster starrte sie ihn mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Aber Malfoy meinte keine Spur Kälte in ihrem Blick zu erkennen. Normalerweise war er in solchen Dingen nicht besonders gut, aber er kannte ihren Blick, wenn sie auf ihn sauer war. Eigentlich hatte sie noch nie Hass für ihn empfunden, das hatte er schon immer gewusst. Es war immer nur Mitleid und eine unendliche Traurigkeit in diesen braunen wunderschönen Augen gewesen und gleichzeitig eine solche Eiszeit, dass die Hölle hätte gefrieren können. Er hatten diesen Blick noch nie leiden können. Ein Schlammblut das Mitleid für ihn empfindet, was einfach nur lächerlich. Wo er doch alles hatte, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Angefangen von gutem Aussehen, bis hin zu einem Haufen Geld, der einfach nicht kleiner wurde.

Aber nun sah sie ihn mit so viel Wärme an. Wärme die ihre Augen noch nie für ihn geopfert hatten. Irgendwie war ihr Blick sogar etwas Neckend. Herausfordernd. Er wollte sich es fast nicht eingestehen, doch ihm gefiel es, das sie ihn so ansah. Genau diese Augen waren es, die ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick so die Sprache verschlugen und die ihn so in seinen Bann zogen, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Hermine sich von ihm abwandte und weiterging. Schließlich wurde er dann von Hermines Ruf aus seiner Trance erweckt. Erschrocken sah er von dem Punkt auf, auf dem sie vorhin noch gestanden hatte. „Komm schon, die Besprechung beginnt gleich."

Als Hermine wieder am Grimmauldplatz 12 mit einer vollbepackten Reisetasche ankam, saß Harry bereits in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte auf sie gewartet um sich noch einmal zu verabschieden.

„Ich wollte dir fiel Glück wünschen und dich auch vor Malfoy warnen, ich vertraue ihm nicht. Egal was Dumbledore sagt.", erklärte Harry.

„Harry, ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich werde Malfoy bestimmt nicht blind vertrauen und schon auf der Hut sein.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Dieser Ausdruck der Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht gefiel ihr irgendwie. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich nie besonders groß um sie gesorgt. In seinen Augen war sie immer Hermine gewesen. Hermine, die kluge kleine Hexe die alles kann und weiß. Irgendwie war es für Harry fast selbstverständlich gewesen, das sie mit allem und jedem fertig wurde.

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Immerhin bist du mit ihm und seiner ganzen komischen Familie zusammen." Harry verbesserte sich jedoch schnell, als er merkte, das dies nicht die richtige Wortwahl war. „Mit einer schrecklichen Familie."

„Ja. Doch lass uns jetzt bitte nicht darüber reden. Was mir aufgefallen ist... wo ist den eigentlich Ron? Sollte er nicht längst aus Rumänien zurücksein?"

„Nein, ich habe gestern eine Eule von ihm bekommen. Er wird sich verspäten. Der Auftrag ist anders gelaufen als geplant.", erzählte Harry und Hermines Gesicht wurde zugleich besorgt.

„Ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Er ist doch nicht etwa aufgeflogen?"

„Nein, keine Angst. Niemand ahnt etwas. Doch leider weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Die Eule war verschlüsselt, vielleicht hätte sie jemand abgefangen."

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Doch sollte irgendetwas schlimmes passieren, musst du mir sofort bescheid geben, ja?.", bat Hermine und schloss den Reisverschluss ihrer Tasche.

„Ja, aber mit Eulen wird das wohl schlecht gehen. Sonst werden die noch misstrauisch, ich weiß ja nicht ob sie vielleicht mal deine Post lesen, auch wenn es nur ein verstehen sein sollte."

„Stimmt", meinte Hermine bekümmert.

Harry aber grinste sogleich und drückte ihr einen kleinen quadratischen Spiegel in die Hand. „Den hab ich mal von Sirius bekommen, kurz vor seinem Tod. Du musst nur meinen Namen hineinsprechen – ich habe denn anderen – dann können wir uns jederzeit unterhalten."

„Danke!" Freudig fiel Hermine Harry um den Hals und drückte ihn. „Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht ganz alleine und total abgeschieden."

„Ähm... ja, stimmt, da ist noch was... Malfoy meinte du solltest ein paar Abendkleider einpacken, die würdest du brauchen."

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Harry um. „Keine Sorge, ich habe für alles gesorgt!"

„Was das angeht", grinste Harry, „so hast du dich nicht verändert."

Harry hatte Recht, sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich verändert. Nicht nur das sie durch die Arbeit in Orden des Phönix gelernt hatte mit ihren weiblichen Reizen zu spielen – natürlich nur wenn man ein paar unbedeutende Todesser übers Ohr hauen musste, sondern auch ihr Äußeres hatte sich etwas verändert. Hermines früher langes buschiges Haar, war jetzt nicht mehr ganz so lockig, ja fast schon glatt. Nur ein paar einzelne Strähnen umrahmten noch elegant ihr Gesicht. Ihre früher kleine Gestalt wie jetzt noch liebreizender und Hermine schaffe es in dieser schlechten Zeit, sogar noch mehr zu einem glücklichen Lächeln als früher.

Ja, dass war wirklich erstaunlich. Denn sie hatte in den letzten Jahren auch lernen müssen stark zu sein. Vor zwei Jahren starben ihre Eltern bei einem Anschlag von Todessern und seitdem passierten immer mehr Unfälle in denen irgendwelche Freunde von früher, mit denen sie immer noch befreundet gewesen ist, umkamen oder sich schwer verletzten. Es ist ihr immer wieder schwer gefallen, trotz allem was passiert ist, nicht zu vergessen, dass es alleine darum ging, Voldemort zu vernichten. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit den Tod ihrer Eltern, den ihrer Freunde und aller anderen Unschuldigen zu rächen. Doch trotzdem gab es da noch einen Haken an der ganzen Sache, den Haken Harry Potter. Harry hatte in seinem fünften Schuljahr von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Jedes Mitglied wusste, dass entweder Lord Voldemort oder Harry in dem Kampf sterben würde und das das, dass Schicksal der Welt entscheiden würde. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte sich Hermine miserabel und es war einfach unerträglich für sie, daran zu denken Harry zu verlieren. Sicher, Harry war stark, er würde sich wehren können, dass hatte Hermine in den letzten Jahren immer wieder deutlich gesehen, doch trotzdem hegte sie Zweifel ob er es schafften würde. Konnte es ein 20jähriger Zauberer gegen einen schwarzen Magier aufnehmen, der schon unzählige Leute kaltblütig ermordet hatte? Würde Harry die Kraft dazu haben, ihn dann einfach umzubringen? Zum Mörder zu werden? Das war auch ein Grund wieso Hermine sich so in die Sache hineinsteigerte, sie wollte Harry um jeden Preis unterstützen. Er hatte es noch nie in seinem Leben leicht gehabt und das wird bestimmt auch so bleiben. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er jede Hilfe brauchte die er bekommen konnte.

„Wie nett", kommentiert plötzlich eine – von Hermine verhasste – Stimme, missbilligend, die Szene. „Während ihr beide jetzt so freundlich euch voneinander zu trennen. Denn ich muss mir deine kleine Freund ein bisschen ausleihen, Potter."

Genervt wandten sich die beiden zu Malfoy um. „Nur weil du keine Freunde hast, die dich von dir verabschieden wollen – worin ich sie natürlich verstehen kann –, heißt das nicht das es jedem von uns so ergeht.", erklärte ihm Hermine und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Granger, ich glaube auf solche wie deine Freunde, könnte ich auch liebend verzichten und jetzt lass und endlich verschwinden." Schnell streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, eine Aufforderung an Hermine, seine zu ergreifen. Doch sie stand einfach nur da und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Ich kann selbst apparieren, Malfoy."

„Das weiß ich, doch glaubst du wirklich, das jeder so einfach auf das Malfoygelände kann? Das geht nur auf den umständlichen Weg, apparieren kann man hingegen nur mit Malfoyblut."

„Blut, Blut, Blut!", äffte Hermine ihn genervt nach, „Sag mal wieso geht bei euch alles nur immer um Blut? Die meisten von euch reinblütigen Familie, die unbedingt reinblütig bleiben wollen, betreiben doch sowieso alles Inzucht, dann gehört doch jeder von denen zu deiner Familie."

Trotzdem – wenn auch etwas widerwillig – ergriff sie seine Hand. Warf ihm aber dabei einen trotzigen Blick zu, worauf sie sogar glaubte das Malfoy seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog, bevor sie jedoch etwas darauf sagen konnte, apparierte er auch schon mit ihr. Zurück ließen sie den immer noch finster dreinschauenden Harry. Er hatte ebenfalls Malfoys „Beinahelächeln" gesehen und genau das hatte es geschafft, das seine Stimmung nun ganz im Keller war. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und zwar nicht deswegen, weil Hermine etwas passieren könnte (was ihm aber natürlich auch Sorgen mache), sondern deswegen, weil er sie vielleicht ... auf seine Seite ziehen konnte? Damit war jetzt nicht die Seite gut gegen böse oder hell und dunkel gemeint – mit anderen Worten: Phönixorden und Voldemort – sondern was wäre wenn wer vielleicht eine vertrauliche Basis zu ihr aufbauen würde, bei der Hermine ihre Achtsamkeit und das Misstrauen ihm gegenüber vergaß? Und vielleicht damit einen großen Fehler machte...

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem ganz anderen Ort, fanden sich Hermine und Malfoy wieder. Benommen rieb sich Hermine etwas die Stirn. Sie konnte wahnsinnig gut apparieren, doch wirklich vertragen hatte sie es eigentlich noch nie. Egal ob sie es nun selbst war, die sich von einem Ort zum anderen transportierte oder jemand der sie dahin beförderte. Schließlich zwang sie sich ihre Kopfschmerzen zu vergessen und sich Malfoy Manor, mit samt seinem Gelände zu widmen. Sie befand sich in einem großen hellen Garten, der von Büschen umzäunt wurde. Im ganzen Gartens verteilt waren Skulpturen, die verschiedene Menschen darstellen, alle in ziemlich stolzen Posen. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch irgendwie hatte sie das ungute Gefühlt, diese Skulpturen waren echt, deswegen vermiet sie es strickt sie auch nur direkt anzusehen, geschweige denn sie zu berühren. Am Rande des Gartens befand sich ein großes Schachbrett. Zauberschach, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken rannte. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie ziemlich schlechte Erinnerungen an dieses Spiel davongetragen und war auch heute noch keine begeisterte Anhängerin davon. Inmitten befand sich ein Springbrunnen. Doch statt klarem hellen Wasser, das sich eigentlich in solchen Brunnen befinden sollte, war eine rote Flüssigkeit darin, die ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Blut hatte. Aber sie beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen, alleine schon bei dem Anblick wurde ihr übel.

„Sag mal...", begann Hermine plötzlich nachdenklich, „Wieso bist du eigentlich auf unserer Seite und nicht auf Seiten Voldemorts? Dein Vater ist doch ebenfalls einer seiner Todesser."

Darauf sah sie Malfoy an, als ob es das verständlichste der Welt wäre und sie eine ziemlich blöde Frage gestellt hätte. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd und schenke mein Leben irgend so einem verrückten Irren, der die komplette Macht über alles und jedem haben will. Ich will nicht im Schatten stehen, sondern mein eigenes Leben leben und darüber bestimmen. Mein Vater ist doch genauso ein Trottel wie all die anderen. Er lässt sich von ihm herumkommandieren und ist zu schwach sich zu wehren. Falls er das überhaupt will. Wahrscheinlich denkt er wirklich, wenn Voldemort an der Macht ist, bekommt er auch was von der Macht ab. Das ich nicht lache. Diese Todesser sind alle dumme Trottel, die einen Führer brauchen, um irgendetwas zu erreichen. Ich will nicht eine dieser willenlosen Marionetten sein. Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist und Voldemort besiegt, dann werde ich endlich Ruhe haben vor diesem ganzen Schwachsinn."

Je länger Hermine ihm zuhörte, desto mehr glaubte sie daran, dass er wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand und desto mehr – ohne es wirklich zu wollen – fasste sie Vertrauen zu ihm. Nie im Leben hätte sie geglaubt, das er wirklich eine eigene Meinung hatte und ihn die ganze Macht von Voldemort nicht interessierte.

„Das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet...", erklärte Hermine leise.

„Tja, ich hätte auch nicht vermutete, dass du wirklich mitkommen wirst. Doch komm, gehen rein."

Er wollte schon weitergehen, doch Hermine – die immer noch seine Hand hielt – bleib wie angewurzelt stehen und flüsterte „Warte", so das er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Hast du denn keine Angst?"

„Wieso Angst?"

„Angst das du es nicht schaffen könntest Voldemort zu entkommen? Angst davor, das sie dich vielleicht doch irgendwann, wenn wir es schaffen würden, finden? Angst vor dem Krieg?

„Angst?", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme klang höhnisch, „Niemals. Wenn es so sein soll, dann soll es so sein. Damit würde ich mich abfinden und dies natürlich auch müssen, was anderes bleibt mir nicht übrig."

Doch Hermine sah genau, das seine Augen eine andere Sprache sprachen...

Langsam ging die beiden aus dem Garten hinaus und schließlich entdeckte Hermine ein ziemlich großes Gebäude, das eigentlich nicht die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Burg oder eines Schloss hatte, sondern eher einer Villa glich. Doch trotz des grünen Gartens um das Gemäuer herum, wirkte die Villa düster, vielleicht deswegen, weil um das ganze Gelände – einschließlich des Gartens – ein hoher Zaun emporragte, an dem Ende sich kleine Pfeilspitzen zeigten.

Hermine achtete nicht besonders darauf was Malfoy machte, sondern ging ihm einfach nur nach und versuchte möglichst auf die Stellen zu treten, die er vorhin auch betreten hatte. Ja, vielleicht hörte sich das lächerlich an, wenn man darüber nachdachte, doch wenn man noch länger darüber nachdachte, dann leuchtete es ein, dass Hermine nicht die geringste Lust verspürte irgendwo aufgespießt, den Vorgarten der Malfoys zu zieren. Die Vorstellung davon, was in diesem Garten alles für Fallen sein konnten, weckte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr. Denn die Familie Malfoy würde sicher alles unternehmen, um unerwünschten Besuch fernzuhalten, wofür allein schon das apparieren ein Beweis war. Und du diesem unerwünschten Besuch, gehörte sie definitiv. Wahrscheinlich würde irgendetwas ähnliches wie ein Monster mit einer Kettensäge auftauchen, sollte sie auf den Zweig, der vor ihr lag, treten. Okay, wahrscheinlich würde dieses Monster eine Axt haben, Hermine bezweifelte stark das die Malfoys so etwas wie Muggelwaffen hatten, doch wenn es um Gewalt ging, würden sie bestimmt keine Ausnahme darum machen ob es nun ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel erfunden und hergestellt hatte. Hauptsache viel Blut, Leid und Schmerz...

Schließlich öffnete Malfoy die Eingangstür nachdem er sich vorher an ihr zu schaffen gemacht hatte – wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Sicherheitsmechanismus ausgestaltet – und die beiden traten ein in eine große Halle. In der großen Halle hingen zwei gewaltige Kronleuchter an der Decke, die mit verschiedenen weißen Steinen prunkvoll verziert waren. Zu beiden Seiten führte eine Treppe empor, die sich dann in der Mitte traf und eine Art Balkon bildete. Direkt an diesem Balkon war das große Familienwappen der Malfoys abgebildet. Auf grünem Hintergrund, war ein großes, mächtiges, goldenes M zu sehen, durch das sich eine silbernfarbene Schlange wandte.

Hermine war sich sicher, das Lucius Malfoy immer in der Mitte des Balkons stehen musste, direkt über dem Wappen, wenn er seine Freunde – falls er das überhaupt hatte – also besser gesagt Gäste, empfing.

An den Wänden, die alle aus Marmor waren, hingen große Bilder. Portraits von irgendwelchen Familienmitglieder oder Bilder die irgendwelche bedeutenden Schlachten nachstellten. Das größte Bild in der Eingangshalle zeigte ein Familienbild von Malfoy, seinem Vater und seiner Mutter, alle gekleidet in prunkvollen Roben und richteten ihren stolzen Blick auf Hermine, während sie sie von oben herab ansehen.

„Dieses Bild beschreibt die Familie Malfoy wirklich ausgezeichnet, nicht wahr?", erklang plötzlich eine kalte Stimme, die Hermine zusammenzucken ließ.

Verwundert drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um, auch wenn sie wusste, dass nicht er gesprochen hatte, sondern sein Vater. Und tatsächlich stand er da und sah sie mit seinen kleinen grauen Augen interessiert an. Hermine wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte... ja, sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er gekommen war...

„Ähm... ja.", antwortete Hermine schnell und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, so als würde ihr das Bild gefallen. „Es strahlt Macht und Anmut aus."

Aber eigentlich war es eher das Gegenteil. Anmut und Macht ja, doch hatte sie sich eher gerade bei dem Gedanken erwischt, dieses Bild mit der ihrer Familie zu vergleichen. Keine Herzlichkeit war darin zu erkennen und es sah auch so aus, als hätten alle das Lächeln verlernt. Eigentlich sah dieses Bild schon fast albern aus.

„Genau so sollte es auch sein.", stellte Malfoys Vater befriedigt fest und wandte sich dann seinem Sohn zu. „Doch willst du mir deine reizende Begleitung nicht vorstellen?"

„Doch Vater.", antwortete Malfoy. „Das ist... das ist Helene Tough."

Tough? Sie wollte ihm schon einen wütenden Blick zu werfen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, das es doch sehr auffällig sein würde, fast schon verräterisch. Stattdessen nickte jedoch Lucius Malfoy mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Anscheinend musste es doch eine berühmte Zauberfamilie sein und Malfoy wollte keine Anspielung auf ihre Art machen.

„Ah... die Toughs.", meinte er. „Eine ziemlich bekannte Zauberfamilie. Leider hatte ich aber nie das Vergnügen jemanden näher kennen zu lernen."

Sie bedanke sich in Gedanken bei Malfoy. Wenn er die Toughs nicht näher kannte, so brauchte sie auch nicht auf Fragen wie: „Und wie geht es deinem Vater so?" oder „Was machen die Geschäfte?" eingehen und lief auch nicht Gefahr aufzufliegen.

„Draco, du hast mir überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass du einen Gast mitbringen willst."

„Ähm... das ist meine Schuld.", mischte sich Hermine ein, was Lucius Malfoy offensichtlich verwunderte. Hermine griff sich Malfoys Hand und drückte sie, um den Anschein einer glücklichen Liebe zu erwecken.

„Ich habe Semesterferien und wollte sie gerne mit Draco verbringen. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Umstände mache. Das war nicht meine Absicht.", beteuerte Hermine.

Ein Lächeln bildete sich wieder auf Lucius Lippen. Jedoch gefiel ihr dieses Lächeln ganz und gar nicht, sie konnte auch nicht feststellen was er gerade dachte.

„Natürlich nicht Helene. Sie bereiten mir und meiner Familie gewiss keine Umstände. Ich nehme an das Sie länger bleiben?"

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde?"

„Nein. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass der weibliche Besuch von Draco länger als eine Nacht hier bleibt. Bis jetzt sind Sie eine Ausnahme. Zumal Sie sich auch von den anderen unterscheiden."

„Ich hoffe positiv.", lächelte Hermine.

Dieses Gespräch mit Malfoys Vater gefiel ihr jedoch ganz und gar nicht. Am liebsten würde sie sich wünschen, er würde sie wieder alleine lassen. Alleine schon der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich öfter mit ihm so reden musste, weckte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr. Vor allem wie er sie ansah, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Gewiss, davon können Sie überzeugt sein.", lächelte Lucius und fuhr dann fort in dem er sich zu seinem Sohn wandte. „Bring das Gepäck deiner reizenden Begleitung aufs Zimmer und danach kommst du in mein Büro. Ich würde gerne ein paar Worte mit dir wechseln."

„Ja, Vater."

„Ich würde ihn gerne begleiten!", kam Hermine Lucius hervor, der gerade wieder zu neuen Worten ansetzten wollte.

Noch weniger als seinen Worte wenn Malfoy dabei war, wollte sie sich das anhören, wenn er nicht dabei war. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dann auch mit allen möglichen Fragen löchern, ganz a là „Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?" und darauf konnte Hermine nun wirklich schlecht antworten. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr dann noch etwas falsches über die Lippen rutschen und sie auffliegen.

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, das Lucius Malfoy nicht gerade besonders erfreut darüber war, dass sie nicht bei ihm bleiben wollte. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt und schließlich erschien ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Gut, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich Ihnen später gerne das Anwesen zeigen." Es klag mehr wie ein Befehl als eine Bitte. Aber Hermine nahm höflich mit einem Lächeln an und ging dann mit Draco die Treppe zum ersten Stock empor.

Eigentlich wirkte das Haus in dem Malfoy und seine Familie lebte überhaupt nicht kalt und düster, wie es von außen aussah. Ganz im Gegenteil, doch trotzdem fand Hermine, dass die Familienverhältnisse eisig waren. So war auf jeden Fall der Umgang zwischen Malfoy und seinem Vater. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden je einen Familienausflug oder einen gemütlichen Vater-Sohn-Tag unternommen hatten.

Malfoy führte Hermine in ein Zimmer großes helles Zimmer. Die Sonne schien durch die weißen Vorhänge des Balkonfensters und tauchte alles in warmes Licht. Auf einer Seite in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett in grünem Satin, indem sicher mindestens drei Leute Platz hatten. Bis auf das Bett, waren auch noch ein Schreibtisch, ein großer Schrank und ein Spiegel im Zimmer. Am Schreibtisch lagen unheimlich fiele Zettel und angefangene Briefe, die man dann wieder zusammengeknüllt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sich der Schreiber aber nicht die Mühe gemacht, diese in den Papierkorb darunter zu werfen.

„Ist das dein Zimmer?", wollte Hermine interessiert wissen, als sie die Vorhänge zur Seite schob um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Es zeigte eine perfekte Aussicht auf den Garten mit den vielen Skulpturen, dem blutigen Springbrunnen und dem übergroßen Schachbrett.

„Und deins für die nächsten Wochen."

Erschrocken ließ Hermine den Vorhang wieder sinken und fuhr herum, worauf sie ihn entgeistert ansah. „Ich will natürlich ein eigenes Zimmer.", protestierte sie.

Seufzend legte sich Malfoy aufs Bett, stützte die Arme hinter den Kopf und grinste fies. „Das kannst du schon haben. Doch glaubst du nicht, dass mein Vater misstrauisch werden wird, wenn die Freundin seines Sohnes und er in verschiedenen Zimmern schlafen, wenn sie schon Zeit miteinander verbringen wollen. Außerdem ist mein Vater gewohnt, dass meine Mädchen auch in meinem Zimmer schlafen, da wird er noch misstrauischer."

Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und Malfoy erkannte, dass sie ihm wohl oder übel Recht geben musste. Diese Bemerkung mit dem „gewohnt" überhörte sie. Sie wollte auch nicht unbedingt wissen, wie viele Frauen vor ihr schon mit ihm in diesem Bett geschlafen haben. _Und auf welche Art und Weise sie geschlafen haben_, bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde ihr Blick nur noch missbilligender. Selbst wenn ihre Absichten rein geschäftlich waren. Auch interessierte es sie einen Dreck wie viel Liebe sich Malfoy schon erkaufen musste, weil er sonst keine bekommen würde.

„Aber ich sage dir, solltest du mich auch nur einmal auf irgendeine Art und Weise anfassen, dann bist du fällig.", warnte Hermine.

„Na klar, als ob ich das vorhabe.", meinte Malfoy nur und setzte wieder diese arrogante Miene auf, mit der er schon damals immer Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatte. Die ihr verstehen geben sollte: nur in deinen Träumen Mädchen.

Auch das ignorierte Hermine und wandte sich gleich etwas wichtigerem zu. „Wann ist dein Vater eigentlich nicht da?"

„Da kannst du lange warten. Er ist fast immer zu Hause. Arbeiten muss er nicht viel und das meiste erledigt er in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Manchmal muss er zwar zu irgendwelchen Treffen, doch die dauern nicht mehr als eine Stunde. Außerdem finden die meisten bei uns statt. So wie heute Abend."

„Heute Abend?", wiederholte Hermine interessiert.

„Wir erwarten Gäste. Eine reiche einflussreiche Familie, sie gehört genau wie mein Vater zu den Todessern. Später werden sie sich dann über irgendwelche Pläne unterhalten. Der Vorteil an unserem Haus ist, weil es von so vielen Fallen umgeben ist, so das ganz bestimmt keine unerwarteten Gäste kommen werden, werden immer geheime Treffen abgehalten."

Innerlich triumphierte Hermine darüber, welchen Volltreffen sie mit den Fallen auf dem Gelände gelandet hatte. Jedoch musste sie auch Schlucken bei dem Gedanken daran das

das Monster mit der Axt vielleicht doch keine Fantasievorstellung ihrerseits war, sondern pure Realität.

„Wir dürfen wahrscheinlich dann nicht dabei sein, oder?", versuchte sie wieder auf ihrem alten Thema Fuß zu fassen.

„Nein, das kannst du vergessen. Nur echte Todesser dürfen dabei sein."

„Tja, dann ist das schon mal abgehackt. Aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie vor uns über irgendwelche geheimen Pläne sprechen werden. Dann las uns mal gehen."

„Wohin denn?", wollte Draco verwundert wissen und richtete sich auf.

„Wir suchen in dem Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters nach irgendeinem Hinweis, der uns helfen könnte. Vielleicht bekommen wir auch sogar etwas wichtiges über Voldemort mit."

Zum ersten Mal sprach sie in Malfoys Gegenwart diesen Namen aus, doch ihn schien das nicht im geringsten zu jucken. Normalerweise reagierten Hexen und Zauberer, ja selbst die Anhänger Voldemorts, auf seinen Namen ziemlich empfindlich. Sogar Hermine hatte mal zu ihnen gehört, doch seit Harry die vor ein paar Jahren gebeten hatte, ihn endlich beim richtigen Namen zu nennen, statt der Umredung, Du-weißt-schon-wer oder etwas ähnlichem, hatte sie sich bemüht, sich ebenfalls daran zu gewöhnen.

Draco aber schien sich mehr an der Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu stören, statt an dem Namen, der ihr über die Lippen ging.

„Du kannst doch nicht sein Arbeitszimmer durchstöbern. Das merkt er sofort, außerdem was ist wenn er reinkommt während wir drinnen sind."

„Mit diesem Risiko muss man leben. Aber ich weiß ja, das du nicht besonders mutig bist."

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?", wollte Draco gereizt wissen, „Da schlägt wohl diese Gryffindor-Eigenart durch, nicht nachzudenken und damit in Gefahr zu bringen, was? Ich bin lieber ein bisschen vorsichtiger, als gleich Hals über Kopf irgendwo reinzurennen und dann auch noch erwischt zu werden. Das muss man alles gut planen, denn wenn er uns erwischt, dann erledigt er uns sofort. Egal ob ich sein Sohn bin oder nicht, dann bin ich für ihn ein Verräter. Außerdem würde es unsere ganze Mission in Gefahr bringen."

„Und wann sollen wir dann nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen suchen?"

Draco war zwar noch immer nicht begeistert von der Idee in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters einzudringen, jedoch überlegte er kurz um zu einer Lösung zu kommen.

„Also, das Personal zu bestechen ist eine schlechte Idee. Wir haben fast nur Hauselfen und die sind alle extrem treu... Aber heute Abend hätten wir die Gelegenheit dazu. Mein Vater ist dann abgelenkt und wir könnten uns umsehen."

Zwar gefielt es Hermine nicht, als er die Hauselfen erwähnte, denn auch wenn sie

B.ELFE.R. schon längst aufgegeben hatte, hatte sie immer noch Mitleid für die Hauselfen. Selbst wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit schon eingesehen hatte, dass es ihr Wunsch war, „gefangen" zu sein und jemandem zu dienen. Trotz allem musste sie aber zugeben, dass er abermals Recht hatte. Es ist wirklich besser, irgendwelche Einbruchsaktionen auf diese Momente zu verschieben, in denen er abgelenkt war.

„Gut dann werden wir heute Abend mal alles genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Malfoy stöhnte genervt, über Hermines Uneinsicht. Schnell setzte er sich wieder aufrecht auf, doch dann legte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm. Besorgt hatte Hermine ihm zugesehen und trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte näher, bis sie sich selbst neben ihn aufs Bett setzte.

„Alles okay mit dir? Bist du etwa verletzt?", fragte sie behutsam.

„Nein, das ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer."

„Klar, natürlich.", spöttelte Hermine und knöpfte schließlich sein Hemd auf, „So und jetzt zeig mal her, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen."

Langsam setzte sie sich aufrecht vor ihm hin und zog ihm sein Hemd aus. Erst jetzt in dem Augenblick, in dem sie seinen nackten muskulösen Oberkörper vor sich hatte, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf was sie eigentlich tat und plötzlich setzte eine unglaubliche Hitze und ein schnelles Herzklopfen in ihr ein. Doch sie ließ sich von allem nichts anmerken, sondern entfernte schnell den schäbigen Verband, mit dem er sich anscheinend selbst verarztet hatte und betrachtete mit besorgter Miene seine Wunde, die sich deutlich und groß an seinem Oberarm zeichnete. Den bohrenden Blick, mit dem Malfoy sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen hatte, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

„War das ein Fluch?", fragte Hermine dann und sah ihm dann doch in die Augen.

„Ja"

„Von wem?"

„Voldemort."

„Wieso? Ist er etwa sauer auf dich?"

Malfoy schwieg. Hermine rechtete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, dann aber zeichnete sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Klar ist er das, immerhin habe ich mich geweigert ein Todesser zu werden. Immer wieder wenn er mich sieht, lässt er einen seiner Flüche auf mich los. Auch jetzt noch, obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass ich mich entgültig für seine Seite entschieden habe."

„Und wieso hast du nicht einfach einen Zauber ausgesprochen, um deine Wunde zu heilen?"

Nun lag aber keine Bitterkeit auf seinen Lippen und in seinem Blick. Nur noch eine Ironie.

„Granger, bin ich du? Ich habe nie gelernt, Wunden mit Magie zu heilen."

„Oh... stimmt, da muss ich dir Recht geben. Na dann."

Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab unter dem Saum ihres beugen Rockes hervor und flüsterte schnell ein paar Worte, wobei sie dann mit ihrem Zauberstab sachte gegen seinen Oberarm tippte. Sofort war von der großen Wunde nichts mehr zu sehen, und überall zog sich nur noch glatte mattbraune makellose Haut ab.

Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten, öffnete sie sich und eine hübsche Frau in etwa ihrem Alter mit blonden langen Haaren trat herein. Kalt und voller Stolz war ihr Blick. Ein Blick, mit dem man töten konnte. Und der war auf Hermine gerichtet...

TBC


	3. Feelings

Hi! 

Jetzt will ich ganz lieb milkaQ, Sijara und princess nekochan danken, für meine ersten Reviews auf Hab mir wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut.

milkaQ: Draco und Hermine werden sich auch noch besser verstehen ., das wirst du dann schon sehen. Was genau mit Harry los ist, verrate ich noch nicht... obwohl es sich eigentlich schon jeder denken kann... hab ich Recht ?

Sijara: Ich werde mich bemühen immer ganz schnell deinen Wünschen nachzukommen ;-). Verzeih aber, wenn es manchmal schon etwas länger dauern kann bis das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen wird. Zwar habe ich Dark Aspect vor ein paar Tagen fertig geschrieben, doch ich habe nicht so oft Zeit um ins Internet zu gehen.

princess nekochan: Vielleicht sprühen bei dir mehr Funken mit „Feelings". Leider muss ich dir aber sagen, das die nächsten Kapitel auch diese Länge haben werden und es dazu noch eine Fortsetzung geben wird (Titel: Deep Abyss). Hoffentlich schreckt dich das aber nicht ab...

Jetzt aber genug, denn nun soll es endlich weitergehen! Ich wünsch euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich wie immer ganz doll über eure Reviews freuen!

Eure, SilverAlecis

Dark Aspect – Feelings 

_Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten, öffnete sie sich und eine hübsche Frau in etwa ihrem Alter mit blonden langen Haaren trat herein. Kalt und voller Stolz war ihr Blick. Ein Blick, mit dem man töten konnte. Und der war auf Hermine gerichtet..._

„Mariella", stellte Malfoy fest und zog nun sein weißes Hemd wieder an.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich war schon heute Morgen hier, doch deine Eltern sagten, du seiest nicht da.", erklärte sie und wandte sich somit Malfoy zu.

Langsam stand dieser aus seinem Bett auf und zog Hermine mit sich, in dem er ihr Handgelenk nahm. „Ich war in London."

„So?", fragte Mariella spitz. Missbilligend betrachteten ihre Augen die Berührung ihrer Hand. Dann ließ sie langsam ihren Blick an Hermine empor, in ihr Gesicht wandern.

„Und du musst wohl seine neue Freundin sind, was?", fragte sie an Hermine gerichtete.

„Ja, He... Helene Tough.", antwortete Hermine für sich selbst.

Fast hätte sie vergessen, das sie in diesem Hause eine neue Identität angenommen hatte. Mariella hob misstrauisch und etwas verwundet die Braune, ein seltsames Funkeln war in ihren Augen zu erkenne. Doch das war Hermine in diesem Augenblick ziemlich egal. Denn ihr Herz klopfte fast bis zum Zerspringen.

Immer noch hielt Malfoy ihr Handgelenk fest umklammert und es tat gut. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann gefielen ihr seine Berührungen. Egal welcher Art sie waren. Stand sie vor oder neben ihm, dann hoffte immer ein kleiner Funke in ihrem Herzen, dass ihre Ellbogen kurz einander streifen würden oder ein anderer Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen entstehen würde. Aber das war ihr erst jetzt, als sie seinen Oberarm verarztet hatte, aufgefallen.

„Na ja, vielleicht hält diese Liebe ja etwas länger.", spöttelte Mariella dann, warf ihre langen blonden Haare in den Nacken und sah Hermine fest in die Augen. „Für gewöhnlich hat unser Draco jede Nacht eine neue. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass diese eine Nacht länger bleibt. Eigentlich bin ich die einzige, mit der er öfter aktiv war."

Kalte, harte, ehrliche Worte, die sich anfühlen, als würden sie auf Hermine eingepeitscht. Zwar war sie nur wegen des Ordens hier, doch es tat weh. Langsam sie ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und fuhr dann fort, als würde sie das alles nicht interessieren.

„Spielen wir wohl hier die eifersüchtige Ex, was?"

Verwundert sah Draco zu Hermine, nachdem sie seinen Griff entkommen war. Eigentlich hätte er etwas auf Mariellas Bemerkung erwidern wollen, alleine schon um seine Ehre zu verteidigen, doch er war interessiert auf Hermines Reaktion gewesen. Nicht wirklich hätte er gedacht, dass sie es treffen könnte, eigentlich machte sie auch nicht denn Anschein, dass es Wirkung gezeigt hatte, aber als sie sich dann seiner Hand entzogen hatte, war er sicher, dass dies nur Fassade war. Genauso überzeugt davon war auch Mariella.

„Na ja, ich bin sicher, selbst wenn, ich besitze hundert Mal mehr Anstand und ganz bestimmt auch viel mehr Ehrlichkeit als du... nicht wahr, Helene?"

Plötzlich lief es Hermine kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ihren falschen Namen hatte Mariella fast ausgespuckt und irgendwie überkam sie in diesem Moment das seltsame Gefühl, dass Mariella wusste, das sie log was ihre Identität betraf. Hermine musste schlucken, versuchte sich aber schnell zu fassen. Dieses Wortgefecht mit ihr gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und inzwischen stand für sie fest, das Mariella alles versuchen würde um sie fertig zu machen. Und das nur wegen Malfoy. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich so boshaft?", spielte Hermine empört die unschuldige und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Hab ich dir eigentlich irgendetwas getan, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was du mir... oder besser gesagt ihm" schnell wandte sie ihren Blick Richtung Malfoy, „getan hast. Und ich sag dir eins, sollest du irg..."

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", unterbrach Malfoy Mariella plötzlich wütend, „Was soll das? Ihr habt euch gerade erst kennen gelernt und du gehst schon auf sie los? Lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe, denn Helene hat dir wirklich nichts getan."

„Nein, Helene hat mir nichts getan, damit hast du Recht.", gab Mariella giftig zurück und ging dann erhobenen Hauptes aus Malfoys Zimmer.

„Verdammt sie weiß es!", flüsterte Hermine, nach dem sie sich versichert hatte, das Mariella verschwunden war, „Sie weiß, dass ich nicht Helene Tough bin."

„Ehrlich gesagt, das glaube ich auch. Doch wie kann sie das wissen?"

„Kennen sich die beiden denn? Und wer ist Mariella eigentlich genau?"

Malfoy zuckte ahnungslos mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht genau ob die Valentines die Toughs kennen. Mariella ist eine alte Freundin. Ihre Eltern und meine sind schon seit Jahren befreunde, sie wohnt in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor. Ihre Familie ist auch ziemlich einflussreich."

Hoffnungslos sank Hermine aufs Bett. „Na ja, ein gutes hat es ja. Immerhin denkt sie ja nur, ich würde mit dir irgendein falsches Spiel spielen. Es wäre viel schlimmer, wenn sie wüsste was wirklich hinter dieser Sache steckt. Wir können nur hoffen, das sie nicht zu deinem Vater rennt und ihm alles brühwarm erzählt."

„Trotzdem... sie geht mir so langsam auf die Nerven. Nur weil wir mal ein bisschen Spaß zusammen hatten, geht sie gleich an die Decke, sobald ich eine Neue mitbringe."

Missbilligend hob Hermine die Braune und sah Malfoy an, der verärgert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und auf sie herunter blickte. „Ehrlich gesagt, das würde ich auch tun. Außerdem liebt sie dich, das kann ich verstehen."

Nun grinste Malfoy. „Ich weiß das sie mich liebt. Genau das ist ja das schöne an der Sache. Denn ich kann dir sagen, das mit ihr waren echt die besten Nächte meines Lebens. Die Kleine weiß was einem gut tut."

„Verschon mich lieber damit!", rief Hermine verärgert und richte dann ihren Blick auf den Fußboden. Als würde es dort unten irgendetwas interessantes geben.

Für ein paar Sekunden trat Schweigen ein. Hermine ließ ihren Blick starr dort wo er war, obwohl sie wusste das er sie musterte. Aber plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und er drückte sie sachte zurück ins Bett. Langsam beugte sich Malfoy über sie, während seine blaugrauen Augen fast verschlangen. Hermine wagte es nicht zu Atmen, geschweige denn auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Einerseits weil sie viel zu überrascht war, andererseits weil sie gespannt war, auf das was gleich kommen würde. _Egal was er tut_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, _ich lass es zu. Vollkommen gleichgültig ob er Draco Malfoy ist oder nicht. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er es ist..._

„Ich werde es dir zeigen.", hauchte Malfoy an die Haut ihres Halses. „Ich werde dir irgendwann mal zeigen, was mich so verrückt macht. Denn im Augenblick bist du diejenige, die mir die Sinne raubt, schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung in Dumbledores Büro."

Lüge. Lüge. Lüge. In Hermines Kopf hämmerte nur der Klang ihres Herzens. Was war denn plötzlich in ihn gefahren, immerhin wollte er früher nicht einmal mit ihr den selben Raum teilen. Benutze er sie jetzt etwa nur, oder was sollte das? Aber Hermine hatte nicht lange genug Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, den sogleich fuhren sanfte Küsse seiner Lippen über ihren Hals bis hinunter in ihrem Ausschnitt. Genau jetzt war alles klar für Hermine. Sollte er sie doch ausnutzen oder anlügen. Sie wollte und brauchte ihn. Ihr war es egal, er konnte machen was er wollte, solange er sie nur berührte und küsste. Denn seine Berührungen, seine heiße Haut auf ihrer, seine Zunge die sich langsam einen Weg über ihre Haut bahnte und sie somit an den Rand des Wahnsinns und sogar noch weiter treiben würde, wenn er weitermachte, das alles war es wert. Keinen Gedanken aber wollte sie daran verschwenden, dass vielleicht alles nicht gut für sie ausgehen würde. Denn inzwischen war ihr bereits klar, das sie drauf und dran war, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Es war nicht nur Lust und Verlangen, nein, es waren auch Empfindungen und Emotionen. Diese Gefühle existierten genauso wie die Gefahr verletzt zu werden...

Aber war sie denn verrückt? Natürlich! Jetzt hatte sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Nur weil sie es genoss, hieß es noch lange nicht, das er so einfach Macht über sie bekommen würde! Langsam begann sie Malfoy immer mehr in ihr Herz zu schließen und wenn das jetzt passieren würde, würde sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens machen!

„Sag mal bist du verrückt!", rief Hermine und stieß Malfoy von sich.

Doch an seinem Blick konnte sie erkennen, das er die Ruhe selbst war. Keinerlei Reue, das er fast über sie hergefallen war. Benommen schluckte Hermine. Ja, sie hatte es sogar gewollt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte hatte sie sich selbst vergessen und wollte sich einfach ihrer Lust hingeben. Erst jetzt ist ihr aber klar geworden, das dies nicht sein durfte. Er war Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!

„Ich hab dir gesagt, solltest du es einmal wagen mich anzufassen, dann bist du fällig."

„Reg dich ab, Granger. Wenn du gerade eben nicht Gewissensbisse bekommen hättest, dann hättest du gleich besten Sex deines Lebens erleben."

Empört sprang sie auf und starrte ihn an. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, du bist so ein Arschloch und ich habe echt gedacht du hättest... ach ist jetzt auch egal." Sie verstummte und sah kurz auf den Boden, dann hob sie wieder entschlossen ihren Kopf. „Du sollst zu deinem Vater, schon vergessen?"

„Spielen Sie Zauberschach?", fragte Lucius Malfoy, als Hermine und Draco ihm über den Garten, den sie vorhin schon kurz in Augenschein genommen hatte, hinterher schlenderten, während er seinen Blick auf das Spiel gerichtete hatte. Inzwischen waren sie schon fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs und immer wieder zeigte er ihr die verschiedensten Dinge aus seinem Garten, die sie zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Große Koppeln von verschiedenen Wesen die Pferden, Katzen und Hunden glichen, aber denen sie keinen Namen geben konnte. Sogar einen Hippogreif meinte Hermine zu erkennen. Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der damals so einen großen Aufstand gemacht hatte, weil sein Sohn einen kleinen Kratzer am Arm abbekommen hatte.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Hermine und beschloss dann ihre Antwort noch mehr Gewicht zu geben, indem sie klar ihre Meinung zu diesem Spiel sagte. „Normalerweise bin ich auch nicht gerade begeistert von Gewalt."

Verwundert sah Lucius Malfoy sie an und hob dann die Braune. Beließ es aber dabei und ritt nicht weiter auf ihren Worten herum.

Nun führte sie Lucius zu einer ganz anderen Seite des Anwesens, denn plötzlich fand sich Hermine in einem Meer roter Rosen wieder. Hinter Malfoy Manor lag ein Rosengarten, was Hermine jetzt aber doch stark verwunderte. Das Malfoys Vater einen Hang zu Blumen hatte, hätte sie sich nie im Leben vorstellen können.

„Dieser Garten wird schon seit Generationen von meiner Familie geliebt und gepflegt. Zwar sehen sie alle wie normale Rosen aus, jedoch ergeben die Säfte ihrer Blätter ein wunderbares Heilmittel.", erklärte er.

Staunend ließ Hermine ihren Blick über die Büsche schweifen. Von heilenden Rosen hatte sie nun wirklich noch nicht gehört. Doch plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf und sie sah Lucius Malfoy verwundert an.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist diese Rose doch weiß, oder? In einem Strauch voller roter Rosen wächst auch eine Weiße?"

Genervt seufzte Lucius Malfoy auf und stöhnte. „Nicht schon wieder. Dabei habe ich sie doch erst abgeschnitten. Dreckiges Unkraut."

„Wieso was ist denn mit ihr?", fragte Hermine verständnislos. „Ich finde sie ist von allen die schönste Rose, wieso bezeichnen Sie sie dann als Unkraut?"

„Ach Helene, wissen Sie, das ist wirklich nicht erwähnenswert.", versuchte Lucius genervt abzulenken.

„Die Schwester meiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgrossmutter Theresa hat sich vor sehr sehr vielen Jahren in einen Muggel verliebt.", ignorierte Draco jedoch seine Worte um ihr zu antworten. „Unsere Familie hat diese Liebe aber nicht akzeptiert, wollte Theresa aber auch nicht verlieren. So sperrten sie sie ein. Aber den beiden gelang es doch noch zusammen zu kommen. Edward, ihr Liebhaber, befreite sie und dann beschlossen sie gemeinsam, wenn sie in dieser Welt nicht zusammen sein konnten, dann wenigstens in einer anderen besseren Welt. Hier im Rosengarten brachten sie sich um. Als Zeichen ihrer Liebe findet man diese Rose hier. Doch egal was wir machen, sie verblüht nie und wächst immer nach."

„Da sieht man es mal.", ertönte dann Lucius Malfoys Stimme, über Malfoys Worte, spöttisch. „Muggel, sie bringen nur Ärger. Diese Idee sich umzubringen, total hirnrissig! Was bringt das denn, jetzt sind sie auch nicht mehr glücklich, denn jetzt sind sie tot!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Hermines Lippen und sie blickte verträumt die Rose an, dessen Blüte in voller weißer Pracht erstrahlte. „Wieso? Ich finde das romantisch. Die beiden haben alles riskiert, nur um zusammensein zu können. Und dann endlich haben sie es geschafft, jetzt können sie sich Liebe und niemand hat was dagegen. Es gab auch mal einen Menschen in meinem Leben, für den ich sogar bis in den Tod gehen wollte."

„Und?", fragte Lucius scharf, mit immer noch einem spöttischen Tonfall, „Was ist passiert?"

„Er hätte zwar auch für mich bis in den Tod gehen wollen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er das auch noch heute tun würde. Doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund, nicht aus Liebe, sondern aus Freundschaft.", gab Hermine traurig zu.

„Ha! Da sehen Sie es, die Liebe ist es nicht wert. Für so einen Gefühlsquatsch, schmeißt man sein Leben doch nur weg. Bei Freundschaft ist es genauso, ich persönlich halte nichts davon."

Ärgerlich sah Hermine wieder auf, jedoch versuchte sie keine spitzen Bemerkungen zu machen, die darauf hinausliefen, das er nicht einmal weiß was wahre Liebe ist. Auf einmal realisierte Hermine, das Draco sie die ganze Zeit gebannt betrachtet hatte. Als dieser merkte, wie sie seinen Blick erwiderte, wich er schnell aus. Sie spürte wie ihre Herz plötzlich zu rasen begann und ihr ein kleiner Rothauch über die Wangen huschte. Die Erinnerung an das was vor einer Stunde in seinem Zimmer passiert, oder besser gesagt fast passiert wäre, kamen wieder auf und somit auch die Frage: _Was tun, wenn wir wieder alleine sind?_ Hermine hatte beschloss so weiterzumachen als sei nichts passiert, wusste aber nicht, ob sie das lange aushalten würde. Was würde eigentlich geschehen, wenn er es wieder versucht? Wieso hatte er es eigentlich versucht? Eigentlich hasste er sie doch und sie hasste ihn, besser gesagt, sie hatte ihn gehasst...

„... noch dazu auch noch einen Muggel!", setzte Lucius dann fort, „es gibt so viele Hexen und Zauberer auf dieser Welt. Hätte sie einen von ihnen genommen, dann hätte meine Familie die Liebe akzeptiert. Das heißt, so lange es nicht unbedingt ein Weasley ist."

So langsam war es Hermine wirklich leid. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn nämlich so richtig vor den Kopf gestoßen, jedoch wäre es in seiner Gegenwart nicht wirklich das klügst zu erwähnen, das sie mit den Weasley gut befreundet war und die Familie wahnsinnig mochte. Das riet ihr auch Malfoys Blick, der sie ebenfalls warnend ansah. Zwar kannte Hermine schon seine Einstellung, doch trotzdem ärgerte sie auch immer wieder, über diese Geringschätzigkeit die er Muggel entgegenbrachte.

Vielleicht hätte Lucius Malfoy noch weiter philosophiert welche schrecklich primitiven Lebensformen Muggel doch sind, wenn er einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hätte.

„Oh... wir sind spät dran.", meinte er dann und wandte sich dann ihr zu, „Heute Abend erwarte ich Gäste. Es würde ich sehr freuen, wenn sie uns ebenfalls Gesellschaft leisten würden.", sagte er zu Hermine gewandt, die höflich und mit einem Lächeln nickte.

„Ich würde sehr gerne heute Abend mit ihnen Essen."

Als Hermine abends zum Dinner kam, saßen Lucius Malfoy, Draco und eine Frau, die seine Mutter war, schon am Tisch.

„Dieses Kleid steht ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet.", lobte Lucius Malfoy und hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ihr irgendwie Angst machte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich unwohl in ihrem weißen langen Abendkleid, das ihre schlanke Figur und die Rundungen gut zur Geltung brachte. Er zog sie mit seinen Augen förmlich schon aus. Aber Hermine versuchte tapfer stand zu halten und setzte wie so oft ein falsches höfliches Lächeln auf. Eigentlich hätte es sich ja gehört, etwas in seiner Richtung zu erwidern, das er ebenfalls gut aussah, jedoch konnte Hermine nicht so gut schauspielern, das sie so etwas widerwärtiges über die Lippen bringen konnte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich gegenüber Draco und strich sich eine braune kurze Strähne hinters Ohr, die herausgefallen war, als sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt hatte.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Lucius Malfoy sprang auf und ging aus dem Esszimmer um seine Gäste willkommen zu heißen. Stille trat ein. Hermine sah vorsichtig hinüber zu Narcissa Malfoy, die am anderen Tischende saß. Vor ein paar Jahren waren sie sich schon einmal begegnet, bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, jedoch hatte Hermine sie damals ganz anders in Erinnerung. Zwar war sie immer noch so hübsch wie früher, jedoch hätte sie jetzt ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie Hermine schenkte. Dieses Lächeln sah überhaupt nicht so schmierig und aufgesetzt aus, wie das ihres Mannes. Eigentlich schien sie ganz nett zu sein. Aber irgendwie konnte Hermine diese Frau nicht verstehen. Wie konnte sie es denn nur mit einem solchen Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy aushalten? Etwa aus Liebe...? Vielleicht liebte sie ihn wirklich so sehr, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu verraten oder vielleicht zu verlassen?

Doch trotzdem konnte sich Hermine nicht mal erklären, wie man sich überhaupt in so einen Menschen verlieben kann. Doch... vielleicht gab es auch einen ganz anderen Grund dafür...

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Lucius Malfoy wieder hereinkam, begleitete von einem älteren Ehepaar mit einem jungen Mann etwa in ihrem Alter.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", fragte Lucius die drei. „Meine Frau und meinen Sohn kennen sie natürlich schon. Doch diese reizende Dame, ist Helene Tough, Dracos Freundin. Heute Abend wird sie uns die Ehre erweisen mit uns zu essen."

„Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte der Mann mit einem viel zu kleinen Nadelstreifenanzug, denn man um den Bauch überhaupt nicht mehr richtig schließen konnte.

„Helene, das sind Marcus Miller, seine Frau Dorothea und ihr Sohn Anthony."

„Sehr erfreut.", erwiderte Hermine.

Die drei Gäste und Lucius ließen sich am Tisch nieder und sogleich klatschte dieser in die Hände und eine große Tafel wurde gedeckt.

Jetzt begann ein langes und ziemlich anstrengendes Dinner mit den Familien Malfoy und Miller. Es wurde von Geschäften geredet, von denen Hermine keine Ahnung hatte und sich auch ziemlich sicher war, das diese Geschäfte mehr als legal waren und von anderen Dingen, bei denen sie auch nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte. Doch niemand schien ein Wort über Lord Voldemort oder seine Pläne zu verlieren, was Hermine am meisten ärgerte, schließlich hatte sie gehofft, irgendetwas hilfreiches für den Orden zu erfahren. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie etwas über ihn erzählen, wenn jemand unter ihnen saß, dem sie nicht wirklich vertrauen konnten. Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt, es würde alles heute Abend nach dem Dinner zur Sprache kommen, wenn sie nicht dabei war.

„Sagen Sie mal Helene, wo studieren Sie eigentlich?", fragte plötzlich Lucius und Hermine schreckte auf.

„In der Londoner Zauberuniversität.", antwortete Hermine, nachdem sie etwas nachdenken musste, damit sie seine Frage verstand, „Ich studiere Arithmantik."

Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Sie studierte wirklich in London auf der Zauberuniversität Arithmantik. Leider war der einzige Nachteil, dass sie mit dem Zug fahren musste und die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel keinesfalls zuverlässig waren. Da die einzige Uni in London in der man Zauberei studieren konnte in der Muggelwelt war, musste Magie äußerst geheimgehalten werden. Das bedeute auch, kein Flohpulver oder sonst irgendwelche magischen Anreisemöglichkeiten wie apparieren.

„Arithmantik?", wiederholte er. „Das muss doch eigentlich ein ziemlich schweres Fach sein, oder? In der Schule wäre ich früher daran fast verzweifelt, deswegen habe ich es abgewählt."

„Du hast es nicht abgewählt, Liebling.", wandte Mrs. Miller kopfschüttelnd ein, „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du bist doch durchgefallen."

Sogleich schenkte Marcus Miller ihr einen finsteren Blick und blickte dann etwas beschämt in die Runde. „Ja, ich glaube das ist mir tatsächlich entfallen."

„Nein, keineswegs.", antwortete Hermine dann auf seine Frage. „Es ist leichter als es aussieht."

„Ich studiere auch in der Londoner Zauberuni. Das ist ja ein Zufall.", meinte plötzlich Anthony von der anderen Tischseite. „Mein Hauptfach ist Verwandlung."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und tauschte dann sogleich einen erschrocken mit Malfoy. Er verstand sofort. Die Tatsache, das sie mit jemandem an der selben Uni studierte, der sie unter dem falschen Namen „Helene Tough" kannte, war nicht gerade beruhigend. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie sich in der Uni treffen würden, war ziemlich hoch, zumal sie sich jetzt auch kannten. Wie sollte sie ihm den erklären, das sie eigentlich Hermine Granger hieß und nicht aus einer reichen Zauberfamilie stammt, sondern ein Muggel war?

„Komisch...", fasste sich Hermine dann nach einen Sekunden des Schockes wieder, „ich hab dich noch nie gesehen. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass ich nicht besonders auf die Leute um mich herum achte, denn leider habe ich immer ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Und wo habt Sie sich euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?", wollte dann Dorothea wissen und blickte erwartungsvoll zwischen ihr und Malfoy. Der Gesichtsausdruck dieser Frau, die man eigentlich als ruhig und zurückhaltend, genauso wie Narcissa Malfoy einschätzen würde, täuschte. Mrs. Miller war ziemlich neugierig und aufdringlich, was Hermine ganz und gar nicht gefiel – vor allem nicht jetzt.

„Ähm... na ja", stotterte Hermine, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben und warf Draco einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Draco wusste genauso keinen Ausweg wie sie, als schluckte Hermine und entschlossen sich mit der Wahrheit, wenn es auch nur die halbe war.

„Eigentlich kennen wir uns schon aus der Schulzeit."

„Wirklich?", fragte Lucius Malfoy jetzt verwundert, „Er hat noch nie von dir erzählt."

„Wir haben uns ja auch aus den Augen verloren. Außerdem uns gegenseitig nicht wirklich viel Beachtung geschenkt. Erst vor ein paar Monaten haben wir uns wiedergesehen und ineinander verliebt."

„Du hast uns bis jetzt verschwiegen, dass du schon ein paar Monate lang, so eine reizende Freundin hast?", tadelte Lucius seinen Sohn, doch es hörte sich wie ein echter Vorwurf an.

„Nicht verschwiegen, Vater.", erklärte nun Malfoy, „Du hast nur nicht danach gefragt und ich habe es einfach vergessen, dir zu erzählen."

„Nun ja, vielleicht sollte ich mich dann doch für dein Privatleben ein bisschen mehr erwärmen.", meinte Lucius und sah munter in die Runde, „Doch verüble es mir nicht, bis jetzt hattest du ja nur Besuch von Damen die unser Vermögen jedes Mal um ein hübsches Summchen verminderten jedes Mal wenn sie nach einer Nacht zur Tür hinausschritten. Na ja, es macht nicht immer einen guten Eindruck, wenn diese Schlampen damit prallen, einen Malfoy vernascht zu haben."

Stille war an Tisch eingetreten. Etwas erschrocken warf Hermine ihre Blicke von Malfoy zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück. Malfoy starrte Lucius finster an, doch dieser verstand das alles nur als einen Witz, um sich über seinen Sohn lustig zu machen. Je öfter dieser Mann seinen Mund auf machte, desto größer wurde Hermines Hass auf ihn. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich auch, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn nur so kalt behandeln konnte. Malfoy tat ihr unendlich Leid.

„Entschuldige mich Vater, ich kann deine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen.", erwiderte Malfoy plötzlich, stand auf und ging aus dem Esszimmer.

Nun veränderte sich aber die Miene seines Vaters. Anscheinend war er von seinem Sohn noch nie so sehr vor der Kopf gestoßen worden. Er wirkte erstaunt und zugleich konnte man an dem Funkeln seiner Augen erkennen, dass er sich beherrschen musste. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er keine Szene vor seinen Gästen machen wollte.

Etwas besorgt sah Hermine Malfoy hinterher. Natürlich gingen die beiden nicht immer nett miteinander um, das hatte sie schon immer gewusst. Doch seit dem Gespräch von heute Nachmittag, zu dem er Malfoy gerufen hatte, herrschte richtiger Hass. Sie war sich sicher, das der bestimmt schon immer existiert hatte, doch nun zeigten sie sich auch, wie wenig der andere einem bedeutet. Zumindest hat das Malfoy seit neuestem, von Lucius war er das anscheinend gewohnt.

„Und in welchem Haus waren Sie?", fragte Lucius Malfoy, um das Gespräch in eine neue Richtung zu führen.

Inzwischen war es Hermine wirklich leid. Diese ganzen Lüge. Langsam verlor sie schon den Überblick und das es immer mehr wurden, wurde immer schlimmer. Vor allem, weil sie sich diese auch alle merken musste. Und mit der Frage in welchem Haus sie war, geht es wahrscheinlich wirklich um ihr Ansehen bei Malfoys Vater. Die Wahrheit, dass sie in Gryffindor war, würde von ihm bestimmt nicht gut aufgenommen werden, genauso wie bei den anderen Häusern. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass er sich immer eine Freundin für Malfoy, oder vielleicht sogar Frau, vorgestellt hatte, die aus dem Hause Slytherin war. Jedoch würde er bestimmt fast jeden einzelnen aus diesem Hause kennen, zumal die meisten Todesser waren.

„Ravenclaw", erklärte sie knapp und stand dann auf um das Dinner zu beenden. Was auch nicht mal eine große Lüge war, schließlich hatte der Sprechende Hut ja tatsächlich überlegt, ob sie in diesem Hause gut aufgehoben sein würde. „Tut mir Leid, ich sehe nach Draco."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die restlichen Anwesenden sitzen und verließ genauso wie er vor ein einer Minute, das Esszimmer.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer, nachdem sie kurz geklopft hatte. Malfoy saß auf dem breiten Fensterbrett und blickte, die sternenklare Nacht, zum Mond. Im ganzen Zimmer war es dunkel, alleine der helle Planet schaffte es mit seinen hellen Strahlen das Zimmer etwas zu erleuchten und alles in ein romantisches Licht zu tauchen. Er sah nicht auf, um zu erkennen, wer ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht wirklich alleine da unten sitzen lassen.", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll und versuchte die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Ich wusste das du kommen würdest.", erklärte er ihr, noch immer den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtete.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Moment bekannt vor, doch das war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich dann vor ihn auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem locker Platz für zwei war.

Malfoy sah sie nicht an und antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, stattdessen erwiderte er eine Gegenfrage: „Was willst du hier?"

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Sorgen?" Pure Bitterkeit lag in seinen Worten. „Wieso machst du dir denn Sorgen? Macht man sich das denn nicht nur, wenn man eine Person wirklich gut leiden kann?"

„Genau deswegen man ich mir ja auch Sorgen um dich."

Nun wandte Malfoy langsam seinen Blick vom Abendhimmel ab und sah Hermine an. Seine graublauen Augen wurden vom Mond erleuchtet und ließen sie glitzern. Glitzern, voller Wärme, die Hermine noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Ihr war vollkommen klar, das diese ganze Situation von Kitsch nur so schwamm. Sie beide hier in weiß, auf einem Fensterbrett, während der helle Mond seinen Schein auf sie warf und es so aussah, als würde er nur für sie leuchten. Doch das war vollkommen gleichgültig. Nun verschmolzen nämlich entgültig die Welten und jeglicher klare Gedanke wurde von Hermine aus ihrem Kopf verbannt. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und berührte mit ihren seine Lippen. Es war zaghaft und immer noch voller Angst, das er sie vielleicht zurückstoßen könnte, doch dann plötzlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Voller Leidenschaft fechteten ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf aus, bei dem es nicht darum ging zu überleben, sondern mit dem anderen zu versinken. Zu versinken in einer Welt voller Verlangen, in der sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnten.

Etwas atemlos lösten sich die beiden voneinander wieder und sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Fragend wirkte sein Blick und Hermine verstand genau.

„Ich will dich...", hauchte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „schon die ganze Zeit."

Die Morgensonne durchflutete das Zimmer und warf ihren hellen Schein in Hermines Gesicht. Langsam presste sie ihre Augen zusammen und öffnete sie schließlich vorsichtig. Behutsam erhob sie sich und sah sich um. Für einen Moment musste sie überlegen, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie sich befand. Erst dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie in Malfoy Manor war und zwar wegen eines Auftrages für den _Orden des Phönix_. Schließlich kamen dann aber auch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht. Die letzte Nacht zusammen mit Draco Malfoy. Sie warf ihren Blick zu ihm herüber, der immer noch neben ihr lag und ruhig schlief. Wenn sie ihn so liegen sah, dann konnte sie es fast nicht glauben. Doch es war eine der unglaublichsten Nächte gewesen, die sie je mit jemanden verbracht hatte. Besser gesagt, es war die unglaublichste. Diese Lust und Leidenschaft, während das Verlangen bei jeder Berührung von immer größer und größer wurde und das diese Befriedigung als sie ihn endlich in sich gespürt hatte, nicht oft hatte sie so etwas mit jemandem erlebt und nicht oft war es so intensiv gewesen. Der einzige Wehmutstropfen war vielleicht, dass er ihr davor schon – und zwar in einem sehr überheblich arroganten Ton – versprochen hatte, das sie mit ihm den besten Sex ihres Lebens erleben würde. Was dann auch eintraf, jedoch würde sie ihm das nicht gleich auf die Nase binden.

Als Draco sich regt, wurden Hermines Gedanken unterbrochen und sie wandte sich wieder der Realität zu. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schließlich sahen sich die beiden direkt an.

„Verdammt...", flüsterte er dann, als er realisierte, was geschehen war und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn.

„Was heißt hier verdammt?", wollte Hermine misstrauisch wissen.

Plötzlich machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit, das ihr sagte, dass er inzwischen gar nicht mehr so gut über ihr nächtliches Abenteuer dachte, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.", erklärte Draco und richtete sich dann auf. „Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen."

„So ein Quatsch! Wir können tun was wir wollen, wieso hätte das nicht passieren dürfen?"

Niemals hätte Hermine vermutete das er sich darüber am nächsten Tag aufregen würde. Ausgerechnet er...

„Weil es eben nicht hätte passieren sollen. Ganz einfach deswegen und jetzt geh mir nicht auf die Nerven."

Schnell zog Draco sich seine Boxershorts über, die am Boden lag und sprang aus seinem Bett auf um sich fertig anzuziehen. Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an. Ihr war, als würde sie gerade einen schlechten Film sehen, besser gesagt selbst darin mitspielen. Was sollte das denn plötzlich?

„Aber, was soll das denn alles? Gestern Nacht... wir haben uns geküsst, wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Es war doch wunderschön. Wieso bereust du das denn plötzlich? Immerhin hättest du genug Zeit gehabt, um ‚Nein' zu sagen."

Draco erwiderte darauf nichts und sah sie auch nicht an. Stattdessen widmete er sich ganz seiner Einkleidung. Dieses Verhalten und seine großes Interesse an ihrem Gespräch, machte sie wütend. Schnell schlüpfte Hermine in die Hotpants die sie normalerweise nachts immer trug und zog sich ihr Top über den nackten Oberkörper. Dann stieg sie ebenfalls aus dem Bett und trat ihm gereizt entgegen.

„Was soll das jetzt auf einmal? Erklär's mir!"

Genervt stöhnte Draco auf und knöpfte sich sein Hemd zu. „Typisch Frau! Wenn man nach ein bisschen Spaß nicht gleich auf groß Konversation machen will, dein seit ihr sofort eingeschnappt. Und immer wollt ihr dann sofort eine Beziehung! Sag mal ist das irgendein bestimmter Drang in euch, oder ein Hormon das sagt: Er schläft mit mir und morgen bestellen wir das Aufgebot, oder was?"

Still stand Hermine vor ihm und starrte ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. Wie konnte er sich denn von gestern auf heute so ändern? Was war nur in ihn gefahren? _Vielleicht hätten sie dies aber wirklich nicht tun dürfen_, dachte sie bitter, _er ist doch schon immer das gewesen, was ich gedacht habe. Ein Arschloch..._

„Aber ich rede doch von keiner Beziehung oder so einem Quatsch...", flüsterte sie traurig, irgendwie nahm sie das alles mehr mit, als eigentlich beabsichtig war „Ich dache nur wirklich, vielleicht würdest du mich doch mögen. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Die gestrige Nacht war wirklich schön... sehr schön sogar. Ich dachte für dich wäre es genauso gewesen, wie für mich. Doch jetzt begreife ich, das du mich nur ausgenutzt hast und ich entschuldige mich dafür, das ich so blöd war und das nicht gemerkt habe."

Wieder trat langes Schweigen ein. Hermines Blick war von unendlicher Trauer erfüllt. Es war nicht nur eine Tour, um Mitleid zu erregen, nein, dieser Blick war voller Ehrlichkeit – und sie bereute es, das konnte man deutlich sehen. Sie bereute es wirklich, sich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben.

Das zu sehen tat weh. Er wollte nicht das sie es bereute, er bereute es ja auch nicht. Doch...

„Hör zu...", begann Draco schließlich und er ergriff mit einer Hand die ihre. Es fiel ihm schwer, Worte zu finden. „ich bereue es auch nicht, das heißt... nicht direkt. Es tut mir Leid, das es so rübergekommen ist. Die Nacht mit dir war wirklich einmalig, doch es hätte nicht sein sollen. Denn du hast Recht, ich mag dich wirklich. Ich mag dich sogar sehr."

„Aber wieso? Warum hätte es dann nicht sein sollen?"

„Es gibt etwas, was ich dir nicht erzählt habe und was ich dir auch nicht erzählen kann. Irgendwann wirst du es erfahren und dann wirst du mich dafür hassen. Aus diesem Grund, Hermine."

Langsam berührten seine Lippen ihre Stirn und er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut. Dann ließ er sie so stehen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Voller Wehmut, Trauer und Angst blieb Hermine zurück. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre es ein Abschied, auch wenn es lächerlich klang. Doch sie konnte sich nicht davon überzeugen und ihn fragen, geschweige denn nachrennen. Ihre Beinen bewegten sich keinen Millimeter, waren wie festgefroren.

_Es ist lächerlich,_ redete sie sich ein, _gleich beim Frühstück sehe ich ihn wieder..._

TBC


	4. Dark Memories

Tut mir wirklich verdammt leid! Eigentlich hatte ich dieses Kapitel schon letzte Woche ins Net gesetzt, doch es gab irgendeine Problem beim Hochladen, das ich auch erst später bemerkt habe. Sorry, das ihr so lange warten musstet und noch mal danke an yukosue-chan, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat! 

Jetzt bin ich aber meinen tollen Reviewern noch eine Antwort schuldig, denn sie sind ja die Einzigen, die an mich denken! (An meine (vielleicht) vorhandenen Schwarzleser: Schreibt mir! Bitte fleh)

Sijara: Was Draco wohl hat ... na ja, das nächste Kapitel gibt dir vielleicht etwas Aufschluss darüber. Bin echt gespannt, was du dazu sagst! 

Miss Miah: rot werd, schnell Decke über das Gesicht zieh und mit den Augen raus schau Wirklich nur wegen mir? Süß! dich ganz doll knuddel Hoffentlich enttäusche ich dich aber dann nicht bei irgendeinem Kapitel. Die Angst habe ich eigentlich immer, wenn mich Leute loben... Besonders aber gefällt mir, das du meine Story anders als die der anderen findest. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet!

milkaQ: Schön das du deine Sprache wieder gefunden hast, denn es hätte mir echt gefehlt . Ich war auch ziemlich traurig als ich „Feelings" geschrieben habe und um deine Befürchtung zu bestätigen, es ist wirklich nicht besonders gut, das was Draco Hermine nicht sagen kann. Ob es aber für dich beiden gut aus geht, verrate ich nicht ;-)

princess nekochan: Hab ich dich etwa doch abgeschreckt?

Teufelsweib: Du erfährst sogar jetzt gleich, was genau mit Draco los ist (Ich erzähl aber immer noch nicht alles!). Deswegen will ich dich und die anderen nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Also, jetzt geht es weiter ;)...

Viel Spaß!

Dark Aspect – Dark Memories 

_Es ist lächerlich, _redete sie sich ein_, gleich beim Frühstück sehe ich ihn wieder..._

Doch dem war nicht so. Er kam nicht zum Frühstück. Hermine war fast am Rande der Verzweiflung, während sie an dem langen Tisch zwischen Lucius Malfoy – der am einen Ende – und seiner Frau, Narcissa – die am anderen Ende – saß. Die Angst in ihr wuchs und wuchs. Würde er vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr auftauchen? Aber wieso fragten sich denn nicht seine Eltern wo er bleiben würde? War es ihnen denn total egal?

Schnell warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu den beiden herüber. Jeder schien vollkommen ruhig und gelassen seinem Essen zugewandt. Niemand der beiden schien auch nur den geringsten Gedanken an ihren Sohn zu verschwenden. Außer sie.

„Kommt Draco denn heute nicht?", fragte Hermine dann vorsichtig. Vielleicht wussten sie ja wo er war?

Langsam sah Lucius von seiner Zeitung empor und blickte Hermine verständnislos an. Seine Augen aber glitzerten auf irgendeine Weise seltsam. „Hat er Ihnen den nicht gesagt, das er kurz geschäftlich verreisen musste?"

„Nein, er hat kein Wort davon erwähnt.", erklärte Hermine ihre Unwissenheit.

„Nun, er kommt ja bald wieder.", meinte Malfoy senior nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Tagespropheten zu.

Nein, davon hatte er wirklich kein einziges Wort erwähnt! Würde sie denn nun auf unbestimmt Zeit hier alleine, mit seinen Eltern sein? Ohne ihn? Und sich auch noch ständig mit Sorgen um Draco quälen müssen? Er war nicht einfach so verreist. Wieso auch? Geschäfte, pah, darüber konnte Hermine lachen. Niemals würde er zu irgendwelchen Geschäftsterminen reisen, wo er doch selbst keine Arbeit hatte und von dem Vormögen seiner Eltern lebte. Außerdem, wenn er einen Urlaub machen wollte, dann hätte er sie bestimmt mitgenommen. Wenn auch nur, weil der Schein eines glücklichen Paares vor seinen Eltern aufrecht erhalten wird. Es konnte doch niemals so mit rechten Dingen zugehen, das er sie ganz alleine hier zurück ließe, wo sie eigentlich in wirklich großer Gefahr schwebte.

_... du wirst mich dafür hassen..., ... du wirst mich dafür hassen..._, traurig hallten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder. Das war das letzte gewesen, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Hermine hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt um darüber nachzudenken, doch was hatte er nur damit gemeint? Hass... so etwas ähnliches hatte sie früher für ihn empfunden, doch nun, wenn sie daran dachte, tat es weh. Es existierte überhaupt kein feindseliges Gefühl ihm gegenüber, in ihrem Inneren mehr, es war ...

Konnte es denn sein? War es denn wirklich möglich, das sie sogar mehr als nur „Freundschaft" für ihn empfand. Ein Gefühl, das sogar bis über das Mögen hinausreichte? Sicher, sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Doch bis jetzt hatte Hermine noch nicht so darüber nachgedacht, das es vielleicht nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch sein könnte. Darüber, das sie ihn liebte... Immerhin, na ja, sie haben sich ja erst vor zwei Tagen wieder gesehen. Konnte sich denn in diesen Tagen eine Meinung ändern, die man über viele Jahre von ihm bekommen hat?

Noch einmal rauschten plötzlich die Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gestern durch den Kopf. Sie durchlebte jeden Herzschlag, jede Berührung, jeden Kuss noch einmal genauso wie die Verwirrung und das unglaubliche Herzklopfen. Noch nie hatte sie sich bei einem Menschen so geborgen gefühlt und noch nie hatte jemand ihr Herz so erwärmt. Es schien doch wahr zu sein... sie liebte ihn wirklich...

Konnte es aber wirklich so schlimm sein, das was Darco ihr nicht erzählen konnte, das sie alle ihre Empfindungen vergessen würde? Sie hatte sich doch auch in ihn verliebt, obwohl er Draco Malfoy ist. Obwohl er früher das größte Arschloch war, das auf Gottes Erdboden je einen Fuß gefasst hatte und dies vielleicht auch noch heute so sein könnte. Würde dann nicht alles andere nur halb so schlimm sein?

Diese ganzen Gedanken lösten in Hermine irgendwie den Drang zu weinen aus. Plötzlich hatte sich alles so sehr verändert und das war einfach schrecklich. Auf einmal kannte sie sich selbst nicht mehr und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was nur mit ihren Gefühlen los war. Inzwischen war es einfach eine Tatsache geworden: Sie liebte Draco! Ja, sie liebte ihn und zwar mehr als alles andere...

Durfte es aber sein? Es war ihr eigentlich egal was vielleicht Harry oder Ron sagen würden, wenn sie davon erfuhren? Was war aber, wenn dieses Geheimnis, das er ihr verschwieg, wirklich so schlimm sein sollte? Würde sie dann nicht noch mehr leiden? Gab es denn aus diesem ganzen Labyrinth keinen Ausweg?

Die Landschaft zog schnell an dem Zug vorbei. Der Himmel war düster und wolkenbedeckt, es war wieder einer dieser Regentage, der ihm immer wieder eine trübe Stimmung einjagte.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen und bette den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. _Sie lächelte... _Das war zu viel für Draco und er öffnete schnell wieder seine Augen. Das konnte er einfach nicht ertragen, jetzt sah er ihr Gesicht sogar schon, wenn er die Augen schloss. Dabei war sie doch einfach ein ganz normaler Mensch, sogar ein Muggel. Ein Muggel oder auch Schlammblut, wie sein Vater und er selbst früher die nicht magischen Menschen nannte. Früher hatte er sie gehasst und es war es Leid gewesen sie auch nur zu sehen, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Nun schien aber plötzlich alles anders. Ihr trotziger Blick, mit dieser Entschlossenheit oder ihr verträumtes Lächeln. Es war fast schon beängstigend, wie sehr sie plötzlich sein Leben bestimmte.

Dabei...

Immer wenn er sie ansah, überkamen ihn diese Schuldgefühle. Diese Schuldgefühle, die ihm seit zwei Jahren keine Ruhe mehr ließen. Er hätte es verhindern können. Er hätte den Tod ihrer Eltern verhindern können. Doch stattdessen aber, hatte er nichts dagegen unternommen. Er war zu feige gewesen, sich gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen.

Man hatte ihm von dem Angriff auf die Muggel erzählt. Wann, wie und sogar den Ort hatte sein Vater ihm erklärt. Aber er hatte nicht mal den Orden benachrichtigt, um sie zu warnen. Wieso war ihm Schleierhaft. Es war ein Befehl von Voldemort gewesen. Die meisten Todesser führten ihre Tyrannei gegen die Muggel nicht geplant aus. Voldemort überließ es ihnen selbst, wenn sie mal Lust darauf hatten sie zu quälen oder sich abzureagieren. Muggel waren einfach nur Wesen, an denen man seine ganze Wut auslassen konnte oder ein Versuchsobjekt für neue Zauber und Flüche.

Aber dieser Angriff war mehr. Er war geplant. Durch und Durch. Einen Tag zuvor war es der Gegenseite gelungen wichtige Informationen zu bekommen, unter denen Voldemort schließlich einen großen Rückschlag erlitten hatte. Darüber war er so wütend gewesen, das er sich rächen wollte. Und dies ist dann auch geschehen, auf grausame Art und Weise ist es ihm gelungen. Voldemort wusste inzwischen wer im Phönixorden Mitglied war, doch statt irgendeinen von ihnen zu töten, hatte er auf noch schlimmere Art und Weise vielen Mitgliedern Schmerz zugefügt. Und zwar diesen, die Muggel als Eltern hatten, sowie Hermine. Viele Todesser sind dann einen Tag später über sie hergefallen, hatten sich nicht gescheut diese unter einer großen Scharr voll Muggel anzugreifen, von denen dann ebenfalls die Meisten in den Tod gerissen wurden.

Nachdem dieser schlimmen Angriffe geschehen war, hatte er diese Leichen gesehen. Sein Vater hatte ihn mitgenommen und wollte ihm zeigen welche Macht Voldemort hatte. Wahrscheinlich war dies einer der verzweifelten Versuche gewesen, ihn auf seine Seite zu kommen, ganz unter dem Motto: _Wir haben die größte Macht, wir sind die Zukunft, die anderen werden alle untergehen_. Deutlich sah er dieses Szenario immer noch vor Augen. Trümmer, dazwischen lagen leblose Leichen, von denen einzelne Körperteile zu sehen waren. Vielleicht waren diese Menschen auch nicht einmal mehr ganz. Viele von ihnen konnte man nicht mehr erkennen, ihre Körper waren verwest und verbrannt. Niemand hatte diesen schrecklichen Anschlag überlebt.

Er hatte aber auch Hermine gesehen. Wie sie damals vor den leblosen Überresten der Menschen stand. Ungläubigkeit, leere war in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Wie versteinert stand sie da, dann begann sie zu zittern, während um sie herum Leute schrieen, weinten und verzweifelt am Boden kauerten. Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen und schließlich lief sie davon, hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie weinen, sie leiden sah.

Und er war Schuld, das diese schrecklichen Angriffe einfach nicht hatten verhindert werden können. Er war Schuld, das ihre Eltern tot waren. Wenn sie das wüsste, würde sie ihm nie verzeihen. Schließlich war dies nicht mal der einzige Grund, wieso sie ihn hassen würde...

„Vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Snack?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme der Imbisswagenhexe.

Draco wandte seinen Blick nicht von der vorbeifahrenden Landschaft ab und sich dieser zu. Dazu war er viel zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Nach ein paar Sekunden meinte die Hexe unter einem etwas beleidigten Ton: „Dann eben nicht.", schloss die Abteiltür und ging weiter um die anderen Abteile – mit weitaus höflicheren Kunden – zu bedienen.

„Sie müssen meinen Sohn entschuldigen, Helene.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy, während er sie in Richtung Malfoy-Bibliothek führte. „Er wird bestimmt in ein-zwei Tagen wieder zurück sein. Wissen Sie, eigentlich war Draco noch nie besonders zuverlässig und hat immer das getan, was eigentlich nicht von ihm erwartet wurde."

„Denken Sie nicht, das Sie etwas missbilligend von ihm Sohn reden?", fragte Hermine direkt heraus. Vielleicht, trotz des höflichen Tonfalles, mochten diese Worte unhöflich sein, aber das war ihr inzwischen ziemlich egal. Diese ganzen Lügen und das schmierige Gerede von Lucius Malfoy, bei dem man auch noch so tun wusste, als würde man interessiert zuhören, ging ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven. Es war wirklich so, das ihn von jeder Sekunde an mehr hasste, als noch in der letzten.

„Das denke ich nicht.", meinte Lucius und musterte Hermine scharf. Deutlich konnte man erkennen das Wut in seinen Augen fackelte, die nur doch stärker wurde, durch Hermines herausfordernden Blick. Klar hatte sie Angst – vielleicht würde er ja jeden Augenblick seinen Zauberstab zucken und ihr einen Fluch, für diese freche Frage aufhalsen – doch diese Angst würde sie ihm bestimmt nicht zeigen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin dann habe ich gewisse Bedenken über Sie.", fuhr Lucius dann fort, ohne seinen Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie der richtige Umgang für meinen Sohn sind."

Wie bitte? Diese Worte klangen wie ein schlechter Witz in Hermines Ohren. Ein sehr Schlechter sogar, zumal noch nie jemand solche Bedenken über sie gehabt hatte. Ein schlechter Umgang für Draco Malfoy? Etwa weil er vielleicht Gefahr laufe auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen, was er eigentlich schon längst getan hatte?

„Verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch. Eigentlich könnte man auf den ersten Blick denken, Sie wären die perfekte Freundin für unseren Sohn. Hübsch, unschuldig, intelligent. Doch mir ist da etwas an Ihnen aufgefallen und Mariella hat auch schon gewisse Bedenken über Sie geäußert... Irgendwie kann ich von ihrer Seite eine gewisse Aggression gegen unsere Familie spüren und gegen das Leben das wir führen. Ich will meinen Sohn nicht verlieren und habe keine Lust, sollten sich meine Vermutungen vielleicht als wahr erweisen, das Sie unsere Familie zerstören. Vor allem will ich aber nicht das Sie unseren Sohn nur benutzen. Sollten also Ihre Gefühle nicht aus aufrichtiger Liebe zu Draco bestehen oder Sie es einfach nicht schaffen mit unserer Familie klar zu kommen, dann bitte ich Sie dieses Haus zu verlassen noch ehe es zu spät ist. Wollen Sie dies aber nicht tun, dann bitte ich Sie sich zusammenreißen. Falls Sie uns unseren Sohn versuchen zu entziehen, wird das bittere Folgen für Sie nach sich ziehen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen und die Malfoys, glauben Sie mir Helene, halten immer das was sie versprechen. Und zwar mit größtem Vergnügen."

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Wie ein wildes Tier wartete er darauf, was Hermine als nächstes tun würde. Vielleicht würde ihre Reaktion sie als Verräterin enttarnen oder konnte er sich wirklich getäuscht haben? Hermine wusste, das es klug war nicht irgendwie zu widersprechen oder sonstige dumme Dinge zu tun, wie zum Beispiel die Wahrheit zu sagen. Denn er war sich anscheinend ziemlich sicher, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte und dabei hatte er keineswegs die Vermutung, dass Draco ihn verriet, sondern das Hermin Draco nur benutzte.

Stattdessen aber erwiderte sie einfach seinen Blick. Genauso kalt wie er. „Lieben Sie Ihren Sohn, Mr. Malfoy?"

Diese Gegenfrage traf ihn etwas unerwartet. Ziemlich unerwartet sogar, er ging aber darauf ein. „Ja, in der Tat, das tue ich."

„Gut", meinte Hermine dann, „Dann sollen Sie wissen, das ich das auch tue. Ich liebe ihn über alles."

Langsam durchschritt Draco, in Begleitung von zwei Todessern, durch das große Eichenportal nach Hogwarts, seiner alten Zauberschule. Doch eigentlich gab es Hogwarts nicht mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Vor einem Jahr, in einer kalten dunklen Winternacht, hatte Voldemort mit seinen Todesser die Schule angegriffen. Es war ein bitterer Kampf gewesen. Viele starben, viele wurden schwer verletzt. Er selbst war nicht dabei gewesen. Tief in seinem Inneren war er auch dankbar dafür – nicht das er sich feige drücken wollte – nein, es war eher die Unsicherheit und Angst. Auf welcher Seite hätte er dann kämpfen müssen? Welcher Seite hätte er in den Rücken fallen müssen? Was wäre wenn einer dieser Todesser sein Vater sein würde oder vielleicht irgendjemand der ihr kannte? Doch der Phönixorden und die Schüler in Hogwarts, von denen er viele kannte, was wäre mit ihnen gewesen? Schon einmal hatte er alle enttäuscht, auch wenn sie von ihrer Enttäuschung über ihn bis jetzt noch nichts wussten...

In dieser Nacht, ist Hogwarts gefallen. Seine Zauberschule – von mehreren hundert Jahren von den vier Gründern Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gegründet – ist zerschlagen worden, von dem letzten Nachkommen Slytherins. Voldemort hatte die Schule schon immer als sein rechtmäßiges Eigentum betrachtete, er war der Einzige noch lebende Nachfolger, eines der vier Hogwartsgründer. Und nun hatte er es geschafft, Hogwarts war nun wieder sein und so mit, in den rechtmäßigen Händen des Besitzers. Seit damals war es nun das Hauptquartier der Todesser, Voldemorts Sitz. Die vielen Flüche und Banne die sich früher auf dem Schloss befunden haben, existierten immer noch. Obwohl er damals diese als äußerst störend empfunden hatte, war er nun doch froh – jetzt da sie ihn schützen – dass es sie gab.

Noch immer konnte man nicht auf das Gelände des Schlosses apparieren, nur Todesser – durch ihr Todessermal – war dies nicht vorbehalten. Draco, der bis jetzt noch kein rechtmäßiger Todesser war, musste mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde.

Allerdings war es immer noch verwunderlich, das überhaupt ein Zug nach Hogsmeade fuhr, denn seit der Übernahme vor einem Jahr, ist das Dorf so gut wie ausgestorben – besser gesagt, vollkommen ausgestorben. Ein paar hatten in der verhängnisvollen Nacht fliehen können, die meisten traf es jedoch viel zu überraschend. Wahrscheinlich wussten viele nicht wie ihnen überhaupt geschah, schon hatten sie einen Todesfluch aufgehalst bekommen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er in die einstige Große Halle, in der Voldemort immer seine Handlanger empfing. Kaum hatte er sie mit ein paar Schritten betreten, vielen auch schon die Tore zu. Voldemort saß auf dem ehemaligen Sitz Dumbledores, auf dem dieser früher immer thronte.

Als er Draco erkannte, schob er seine Braune missbilligend in die Höhe. „Du traust dich noch hier her?", bellte seine Stimme kalt.

Draco atmete tief durch. Immer wenn er ihm gegenüber stand, empfand er tiefe Angst. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch es wahr so. Er hasste Voldemort mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben und doch fühlte er sich immer unglaublich hilflos. Nicht zu einer Tat fähig, die ihn vielleicht töten könnte. „Sie haben mich doch hierher gerufen."

„In der Tat."

Voldemorts gefährliche Schlangenaugen ruhten auf ihm. Er musterte ihn, es war ihm als würde er durch ihn durchsehen können. Durchsehen war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür... es war als ob... als ob er seine Gedanken lesen wurde.

Sogleich durchfuhr es Draco wie ein Blitz und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst dafür umbringen wollen. Wie hatte er auch nur so blöd sein können! Voldemort konnte nicht Gedanken lesen, doch er sah Bilder! Er konnte die Augenblicke sehen, die in seinem Leben geschehen waren. Eine verzweifelte Stimme in seinem Kopf flehte, das er sich vielleicht irren mochte – bis jetzt hatte er diese Fähigkeit noch nie gegen ihn eingesetzt – und doch sagte eine andere Stimme, tief in ihm, das er Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte.

„_Crucio_!", donnerte Voldemorts wütender Fluch sogleich und sofort kauerte Draco unter einem schmerzhaften Schrei auf dem Boden.

Unendlichen Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper. Er hatte förmlich das Gefühl er würde von Innen heraus zerrissen werden. Das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und er konnte die Schläge seines Herzen in zehnfacher Lautstärker hören. Ihm war als würde das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren und kein einziger Funken Wärme in seinem Körper vorhanden sein. Bilder in seinem Kopf liefen wie ein Film an ihm vorbei. An manche konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Wusste überhaupt nicht, das sie sich jemals zugetragen hatten und dann waren da andere, die er noch innerlich spüren konnte. Jede Emotion und jede Regung seines Herzen. Aber auch jeder Schmerz, jede Qual und jedes Leiden. Die unendlichen Folterungen von Voldemort und seinem Vater, gegen die er sich einfach nicht wehren zu vermochte, egal was er tat oder tun wollte. Diese ganzen Bilder nahmen einfach kein Ende, es war schon als würde sein Leben nur aus schrecklichen Erinnerungen bestehen, doch dann... Ein Lächeln von Hermine, ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre heiße nackte Haut an seiner... noch nie hatte er sich jemals so glücklich gefühlt, wenn er an jemanden gedacht hatte. Doch plötzlich dröhnte ein Schrei in seinem Kopf. Es war nicht er, sondern eine weibliche Stimme. Hermines Stimme. Dann sah er die Bilder, die ihm fast das Herz zerrissen. Nun war es nicht er, der gequält wurde, sondern Hermine. Voldemort wandte die schlimmsten Fluche an ihr an, während sie schrie, mit zerkratztem Gesicht, zerrissenen Klamotten und wunder Haut auf dem Boden lag und einfach nur alles über sich ergehen ließ. Sie war ihn Gefahr! Am liebsten wollte er zu ihr eilen und ihr helfen, doch es ging nicht. Er war selbst vom Schmerz wie gelähmt, so das er auch nicht merkte, wie dieser auf einmal etwas nachließ...

„Das würde mit deiner kleiner Freundin passieren...", flüsterte Voldemorts Stimme ein paar Sekunden später plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr. Ein kalter Schauer rannte Draco über den Rücken und er wusste genau, das sein verhasster Feind, genau über ihm stand.

Langsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch seine Beine schafften es einfach nicht. Hoffnungslos sank er wieder zurück, sein Gesicht nach unten auf den kalten Boden gerichtet.

„Was neues, was? Bilder... ja so etwas kann ich in dir erwecken, auch wenn sie noch nie geschehen sind, und genau das ist eine der schlimmsten Qualen von allen. Schlimmer als der normale Cruciatus-Fluch, was? Aber..." Für ein paar Sekunden verstummte er, versuchte anscheinend die Situation zu genießen, „ich mache das alles nur zu deinem besten. Weißt du, so langsam glaube ich, das du dich vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr in diese ganze Sache reinsteigern könntest. Wir wollen doch nicht, das du so plötzlich auf den falschen Weg gerätst, nicht wahr?"

„Ich gerate nicht auf den falschen Weg.", keuchte Draco dann hervor und schaffte es schließlich sich vom Boden zu erheben. Auch wenn er noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand. „Ich habe Ihren Auftrag nicht vergessen, Mylord. Nun versuche ich alles, um ihn auszuführen."

Von oben herab sah Voldemort ihn an. Seine Augen waren zu prüfenden kalten Schlitzen verengt und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Mundwinkel geschlossen. „Das will ich für dich hoffen.", murmelte er voller Hass, „Denk lieber daran, dass ist alles nur zu deinem besten."

Schließlich wandte er sich von Draco ab und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Sessel, um sich zu setzten und ihn weiter prüfend zu mustern.

„Ich erwarte Großes von dir, mein Junge. Dein Vater hat ebenfalls Großes geleistet, auch wenn ich zu Anfang mehr als enttäuscht von ihm war, wie er in seinem Leben – als ich nicht anwesend unter meinen Todesser sein konnte – keinen einzigen Moment an mich gedacht hatte. Doch denk daran, lass ja dein Ziel nicht außer den Augen. Ich habe ja nichts gegen etwas Spaß, aber wenn du so viel Gefühl dabei hineinsetzt, dann ist es für meinen Geschmack bedenklich. Glaube aber nicht, das du mich wirklich hingehen kannst, denn ich mag zwar nicht hinter deine Gedanken kommen, doch ich kann deine Gefühle spüren und deine Augenblicke sehen. So gut sogar, das ich weiß, das dir dieses Mädchen mehr bedeutet, als es wirklich sein sollte. Deswegen..." Voldemort setzte kurz eine Pause ein und verstärkte dann seinen Blick auf ihn, „... solltest du vergessen zu wem du gehörst, dann bist nicht du fällig, sondern sie."

Draco sah Voldemort nur entschlossen an. „Denken Sie wirklich Mylord, das ich wegen einer Frau meinen Herrn und Meister vergesse? Sie ist nichts weiter als Spielzeug und ein Mittel zum Zweck. Manchmal tut sie mir wegen ihrer naive Art sogar schon etwas Leid. "

Die Malfoy-Bibliothek war wirklich ein einziges Paradies. Noch nie hatte Hermine so viele schwarzmagische Literatur auf einmal gesehen von _Die besten Foltermethoden_ _und ihre Wirkungen_ und _Was tun, wenn ihre Kinder plötzlich Hang zur weißen Magie entwickeln?_ (Hermine zog verwundert die Braune hoch. Anscheinend musste Lucius wirklich verzweifelt sein...) war wirklich alles vorhanden. Schon immer hatte sie sich besonders dafür interessiert – natürlich nicht zur Verwendung, sondern einfach nur zur Weiterbildung ihres Verstandes – doch solche Bücher waren natürlich ziemlich selten und bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht mal in Hogwarts so viele schwarze Magie an einem Ort gefunden, die meist sowieso in der „Verbotenen Abteilung" standen und damit nicht zugänglich für sie.

Sie war jedoch wirklich groß in Versuchung _Die besten Foltermethoden_ _und ihre Wirkungen_ an Malfoy auszuprobieren. Inzwischen waren schon drei Tage vergangen und er war immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. So langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihr, doch diese Sorgen verdrängte sie. Viel lieber war sie sauer, das er nicht wieder kam, als Angst um ihr zu haben. Auf jeden Fall würde er eine gewaltige Predigt von ihr hören, die sich gewaschen hatte! Das war sicher, so wie das „Amen" in der Kirche.

„Helene?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Hermine reagierte. Noch immer nicht hatte sie sich an den Namen gewöhnt. Schnell wandte sie sich um, wo sogleich Mariella ihr herausfordern entgegen blickte.

„Hat ein bisschen lang gedauert, was?", meinte sie spitz.

„Tut mir Leid, doch wenn ich lese dann tauche ich ab in eine andere Welt. Meist vergesse ich die Umgebung um mich herum."

Mariella jedoch schob ihre Ausrede unachtsam beiseite, sie glaube kein Wort davon. Langsam ging sie auf Hermine zu und setzte sich herausfordernd ihr gegenüber.

„Was haben Sie wirklich vor?"

Hermine setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. Irgendwie hatten alle in diesem Haus die Vermutung, sie würde irgendetwas schlimmes mit Malfoy vorhaben. Die böse böse Helene Tough machte sich einfach so über den jüngsten Sohn der Malfoy-Familie her und verdreht ihm den Kopf. Eine lächerliche Vorstellung.

„Wie?", fragte sie jedoch und schenkte ihr ein ebenso unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine." Mariella wirkte verärgert und genervt. „Sie sind nicht Helene Tough. Helene Tough ist zwar die jüngste Nachfahrin der Familie, jedoch schon weit über dreißig und außerdem besitzt diese nicht gerade eine ansehnliche Figur."

_Malfoy!_, fuhr es ihr ärgerlich durch den Kopf,_ Jetzt probiere ich doch die Foltermethoden an dir aus, darauf kannst du gefasst sein!_

Nun konnte Hermine dieses ganze Schlammassel wieder ausbaden, während er sich irgendwo ein schönes Leben machte. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Er konnte doch nicht wirklich einfach so abhauen? Sie ganz alleine bei seiner Familie lassen? Würde er überhaupt wieder kommen? Idiot! Für was war sie denn hier? Um ihm zu helfen, jedoch geht dies nicht, wenn er sich hier nicht blicken lässt! Und was macht sie? Jetzt flog sie wahrscheinlich durch diese komische Mariella auf! Was musste sie auch dauernd hier rumschleichen, konnte sie denn nicht bei sich zu Hause bleiben?

„Nun... wenn sie meinen. Allerdings, wer sagt eigentlich, das ich diese Helene Tough bin, die sie kennen?"

Das hatte Mariella jetzt doch etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Darüber hatte sie anscheinend noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, denn nun riss sie erschrocken ihre großen blauen Augen auf.

„... nun ja... das könnte schon sein.", gab sie unsicher zu.

„Sehen Sie, ich kann Ihnen versichern, das mein Name wirklich Helene Tough ist. Auch wenn Sie eine andere kennen unter diesem Namen. Ich mache Draco nichts vor."

Bedrückte lehnte sich Mariella zurück. Stille kehrte ein, sie schien etwas traurig. Plötzlich aber sah sie wieder auf. „Aber wenn Sie nicht diese Helene sind, dann... dann bedeutet das doch, das Sie nicht aus einer reinblütigen Zauberfamilie stammen. Vielleicht sind Sie sogar ein Muggel!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, das ich aus einer reinblütigen Zauberfamilie stamme. Mr. Malfoy hatte sich dies in den Kopf gesetzt."

Mariella wirkte wieder zufrieden. Ziemlich zufrieden sogar. Kälte und Selbstsicherheit konnte man wieder in ihren hübschen Gesichtszügen erkennen, genauso wie die Arroganz, die Hermine noch nie an ihr hatte aussehen können. „Draco hat einen komischen Geschmack, das muss ich schon sagen. Aber daran das sie ein Muggel sind kann man sehen, das er ihm nicht ernst mit Ihnen ist."

Hermine sagte darauf nichts. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Alleine schon ihr zuzuhören, tat weh, denn sie wusste was gleich kommen würde.

„Ein Schlammblut!", setzte Mariella fort und lachte sogleich kalt, „Niemals würde er es wirklich mit einem Schlammblut ernst meinen. Vielleicht sind Sie zur Zeit noch eine gute Unterhaltung für ihn, doch das wird nicht mehr lange anhalten. Wo denken Sie ist er gerade? Lässt Sie einfach alleine bei seiner Familie. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er schon bei der Nächsten und versucht diese um den Finger zu wickeln. Selbst wenn nicht, Sie können nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Die Malfoys haben mich schon immer als perfekt Schwiegertochter gesehen und das wird sich bestimmt nicht ändern. Sie würden Sie fortjagen, wenn Sie wüssten, das sie ein Schlammblut im Hause haben."

Verärgert biss sich Hermine auf die Lippen. Wie konnte sie denn nur so blöd sein? Wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, stattdessen fing sie einfach so ein nettes Gespräch mit Mariella an und band ihr richtig auf die Nase, das sie nicht aus einer reinblütigen Familie stammte! „Wie Sie meinen, ich glaube aber unser Gespräch ist hiermit beendet.", erklärte Hermine ihr knapp und vergrub ihren Blick wieder in ihrem Buch.

„Bekommen Sie Angst?", lachte Mariella grimmig.

Hermine hielt inne und sah Mariella wieder an. So eine ähnliche Frage hatte sie Malfoy auch schon einmal gestellt. Seine Antwort lag ihr immer noch deutlich in Erinnerung und sie wusste, das dies das Beste ist, was man antworten konnte. „Angst? Niemals. Wenn es so sein soll, dann soll es so sein. Damit würde ich mich abfinden und dies natürlich auch müssen, was anderes bleibt mir nicht übrig."

„Helene?", fragte Narcissa Malfoy, nachdem sich Lucius Malfoy nach dem Frühstück in sein Büro begeben hatte.

Etwas verwundert sah sie Dracos Mutter an. Inzwischen war sie nun schon fünf Tage hier (seit vier war Draco spurlos verschwunden), jedoch gab es zwischen ihnen – bis auf ein paar freundliche Lächeln – keinen Kontakt. Seine Mutter hatte sich auch noch nie die Mühe gemacht, mit ihr zu reden.

„Verstehen Sie diese Frage jetzt nicht falsch, immerhin sind sie doch zu Gast in unserem Hause, doch... backen Sie gerne?"

Man musste wohl deutlich die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, denn Narcissa machte sich sofort gleich daran, ihre Frage zu erklären. „Nun, ich backe ziemlich gerne. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht gerade ziemlich einfach für mich, so als einzige Frau in diesem Hause. Lucius und Draco haben nicht gerade Interesse daran in der Küche zu stehen. Schon immer habe ich mir jemanden gewünscht, der meine Vorlieben teilt."

Zehn Minuten später fand sich Hermine dann mit Narcissa Malfoy in der Küche der Malfoys wieder. Ihre erste Vermutung, als sie Narcissa in diesem Haus gesehen hatte, hatte sich bestätigt. Sie war wirklich sehr nett. Richtig lebenslustig und aufgeweckt. Anscheinend genoss sie Hermines Anwesenheit sehr, genau wie diese auch heilfroh war, das es wenigstens einen Menschen gab, mit dem sie lachen konnte und der nicht so schmierig und aufdringlich war, wie Lucius Malfoy. Doch es war auch immer noch die Angst in ihr. Seit ihrem Gespräch gestern mit Mariella zuckte sie alleine schon zusammen, wenn einer der beiden ihren Namen erwähnte. Ihr war bewusst, das Mariella jeden Augenblick auftauchen könnte und die Wahrheit über Hermine ans Lichts brachte. Für diesen Augenblick aber, war sie abgelenkt und in netter Gesellschaft von Narcissa, die fröhlich Geschichten aus Dracos Kindheit erzählte.

„Ich bin mal mit ihm in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gegangen... da war er so ungefähr drei Jahre alt. Kurz vor Weihnachten, also war ich ziemlich beschäftigt damit, für jeden eins schönes Geschenk zu finden. So habe ich auch nicht mitbekommen, wie er einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche eines Zauberers stahl. Wir waren gerade in der _Magischen Menagerie_ – meine Nichte hatte sich eine neue Eule gewünscht – als er eine kleine Maus entdeckt hatte, die er unbedingt haben wollte. Ich war dagegen, doch er leider ganz versessen darauf. Wirklich mitbekommen, das er die Maus hat schrumpfen lassen – als ich nicht hingesehen habe – habe ich auch ich auch nicht. Zu Hause dann ging jedoch anscheinend etwas beim Größer machen schief. Plötzlich wurden aus dieser kleinen Maus, die gerade mal so groß war wie der Fingernagel des Daumens, Hunderte kleine. Wir haben einen ganzen Monat gebraucht um die aus unserem Haus zu entfernen, zu mal die auch noch wie die Flohe waren und alle unsere Hauselfen angefallen haben. Wirklich schrecklich...", kicherte Narcissa begeistert. „Das schlimmste war aber auch noch, das sie sich dann versucht haben zu vermehren!"

Hermine musste lachen – obwohl ihr die Hauselfen Leid taten. Sie stellte es sich einfach zu komisch vor. Lucius Malfoy der entsetzt vor den Mäusen, oder besser gesagt Mäuschen, davonrannte (in ihren Augen war er ein bequemer Mensch, der jegliches Ungeziefer nur mit missbilligender Miene betrachtete und strickt mied), während klein Draco versuchte ihnen hinterherzulaufen und mit ihnen zu spielen. Irgendwie machte es richtig Spaß etwas aus seiner Kindheit zu erfahren, auch wenn es meist solche Dinge waren wie: andere Leute verhexen und der gleichen. Allerdings konnte sie erkennen, das er das nicht getan hatte, weil er boshaft und gemein war, sondern weil er sich einen echten Spaß daraus machen wollte. Früher – nach der Erzählung seiner Mutter – musste er ein richtig aufgeweckter Junge gewesen sein. _Schade_, dachte Hermine etwas bekümmert, _das er sich so verschlossen hatte, als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe._ _Aber... musst es denn nicht einen Grund dafür geben...?_

„... und als er fünf war, kam er in die Vorschule.", erzählte Narcissa nun mit trauriger Stimme, während sie eine Schokoglasur für ihre Cappuccinocremetorte machte, „ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Er hat geweint! Geweint, weil seine Mama gegangen ist und ihn ganz alleine zurückgelassen hatte. Auf jeden Fall hat er dann etwas gemacht, was ich mein Leben lag nicht vergessen werde. Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst um meinen kleinen Liebling gehabt."

„Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„In der Vorschule gab es Zauberbesen. Das waren relativ Kleine, die höchstens einen halben Meter über den Boden flogen. Niemand hatte sich groß darüber Sorgen gemacht das etwas schlimmes passieren konnte. Draco hatte schon immer diesen Wunsch gehabt, endlich mal auf einen Besen zu fliegen. Ich habe es ihm aber nie erlaubt, immerhin war er erst fünf. Nun ja, er war hell auf begeistert von den Besen gewesen. Ziemlich enttäuscht aber, weil dieser halbe Meter über den Boden für ihn kein richtiges Fliegen war. Also er mit seinem Besen aufs Dach der Vorschule gerannt, das war gleich am ersten Tag. Anscheinend hatte er sich vorgenommen nach Hause zu fliegen, so groß war seine Sehnsucht. Dieser Versuch scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Eine Lehrerin hatte gerade noch das schlimmste verhindern können, als er mit seinem Besen vom Dach hinter stürzte und hatte mit einem Zauber seinen Fall etwas abgebremst. Danach lag er eine Woche im Koma. Es war für mich die schlimmste Woche meines ganzen Lebens. Wenn ich nur daran denke, er hatte damals hätte sterben können wenn die Lehrerin nicht hier gewesen wäre. Er wäre nie wieder gekommen, nie wieder hätte er mich angelächelt und _Mama_ zu mir gesagt, diese Vorstellung... die brach mir damals fast das Herz."

Traurig senkte Hermine den Blick. Sie konnte verstehen wie sich Narcissa damals gefühlt hatte. An dem Tag als ihre Eltern gestorben sind, hatte sie eine ähnliche Vorstellung gehabt – nur das ihre wahr geworden war. Es ist ihr ziemlich schwer gefallen sich damit abzufinden, das sie sie nie wieder sehen würde. Sie wieder hätte sie ihre Stimmen gehört und sie hatte es bedauert, das sie bei Streitereien immer so uneinsichtig gewesen ist, obwohl sie doch Recht hatten. Der Gedanke daran, Draco hätte schon längst tot sein können, traf sie ebenfalls ein bisschen. Es gab ihr einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.

„Helene?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig und riss sie damit wieder in die Realität zurück. Fragend sah Hermine von ihren Plätzchen auf, in ihr Gesicht. Die hellen blauen Augen von Narcissa Malfoy musterten sie aufmerksam. „Vielleicht ist diese Frage jetzt unhöflich... doch... Sie lieben Draco wirklich, oder?"

Hermine konnte nicht mit einem „Ja" antworten, obwohl es die reine Wahrheit war. Stattdessen nickte sie nur etwas mit dem Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Plätzchen. „Jedoch... gibt es Augenblicke, in denen ich nicht so recht weiterweiß. Manchmal ist er der liebte und charmanteste Mensch auf Erden, im nächsten Moment verschließt er sich jedoch vollkommen und lässt keinen mehr an sich ran. Das tut weh und gibt mir irgendwie das Gefühl als würde er mir total ausschließen und an seinem Leben nicht teilhaben lassen..."

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen...", nickte Narcissa, „Ich kenne das von Lucius."

„Aber irgendwie kommt es so vor, als würde ich einen vollkommen anderen Menschen lieben, als den Draco Malfoy, der er einmal vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren war. Schon damals in der Schule war er so. Nicht aufgeweckt und lebenslustig wie Sie es eben beschrieben haben. Sondern verschlossen, einsam und so als würde er die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen... Wie kann es sich denn nur so verändern?"

„Nun ja... wenn man erwachsen wird, nimmt man die Umwelt besser wahr, verstehen Sie? Dinge, die er vorher nicht verstanden hat, sieht er dann plötzlich mit anderen Augen und genau diese Dinge prägen sein Leben. Freudiges sowie auch... Schreckliches..."

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Mr. Malfoy?", betrat Hermine nervös das Büro von Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy war tief in ein Blatt versunken, auf dem er immer wieder die gleiche Zeile anstarrte, als Hermine in sein Arbeitszimmer kam.

„Ja", meinte er, knüllte das Blatt Pergament zusammen und schmiss es dann unachtsam in seinen vollen Papierkorb. „Wahrscheinlich Sind sie tief betroffen, was mein Sohn von Gastfreundschaft hält.", begann er, „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, jetzt da wo Sie extra zu uns gekommen sind um ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen, das er so einfach verschwindet."

„Ähm... keine Sorge, Mr. Malfoy, er wird sicher bald wieder kommen. Draco wäre nicht abgereist, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre."

Lucius setzte eines seiner schmierigen Lächeln auf. „Ihr Verständnis für meinen Sohn ist wirklich unendlich. Bewundernswert... und na ja, vielleicht etwas... ach vergessen wir es. Setzten Sie sich doch."

Es war mehr ein Befehl als ein Wunsch, den er äußerte, als er mit seiner farblosen Hand auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches zeigte. Hermine hatte schon so etwas vermutet, denn es wahr offensichtlich, das er sie nicht nur hergerufen hatte, damit er sich bei ihr für Malfoy entschuldigen konnte.

„Ich würde mir wünschen, das wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen.", begann er lächelnd, „deswegen... trinken wir doch Brüderschaft, oder was meinen Sie?"

„Ähm...", stockte sie unsicher.

Prüfend warf sie einen Blick auf den die beiden – mit roter Flüssigkeit gefüllten – Gläser, die Lucius so eben mit einer lockeren Handbewegung seines Zauberstabes erschienen ließ. Erwartung lag in seinen Augen. Wohl oder übel griff sie nach einem der Gläser und erhob es, das gleiche tat Lucius. Die beiden schlagen ihre Arme um die es anderen.

„Lucius", erklärte das Oberhaupt mit einem schmierigen Lächeln.

„Helene", antwortete sie darauf.

Sogleich nahm jeder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Die rote Flüssigkeit stellte sich als Wein heraus. Hermine war etwas erleichtert, als sie das Glas wieder absetzte und nach ein paar Minuten noch immer keine schlimme Nachwirkung des Weines in ihrem Körper spürte. Hoffentlich sollte dies auch so bleiben und er hatte sie nicht mit irgendetwas vergiftet.

„Mr. Malfoy", meinte Hermine dann, worauf sie sogleich tadelnd von ihm angesehen wurde. „Ähm... tut mir Leid, Lucius. Ich... ich muss jetzt leider gehen, ihre Frau... wir backen zusammen und meine Plätzchen verbrennen sonst. Dann werden sie ungenießbar und das wäre wirklich schade."

Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, stand sie demonstrativ auf, worauf sich er auch erhob.

„In der Tat, ja.", lächelte Lucius, „Nun ja, zum näher kennen lernen, haben wir ja noch jede Menge Zeit."

Hermine nicht, wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte gerade das Arbeitszimmer Lucius Malfoy verlassen, als plötzlich hinter ihr ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um...

TCB


	5. Guilty

SilverAlecis kriecht langsam aus ihrem Schneckenhaus und schaut sich um

Wo seit ihr denn alle?

Ich war schon ein bisschen enttäuscht auf die Reaktionen von „Dark Memories" T,T. War das Kapitel etwa so schlecht? Na gut, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat es mir auch nicht sonderlich gut gefallen, doch es musste einfach sein, denn es ist ein Übergang auf „Guilty" – das ihr (hoffentlich) gleich zu lesen beginnen werdet. Zu „Guilty" will ich zuvor aber noch eins sagen: „ICH MAG DIESES KAPITEL!" Also hoffe ich, das ihr auch daran denken werdet Reviews abzugeben – wenn's möglich ist auch liebe Reviews (aber nur, wenn es wirklich möglich ist... .

**Teufelsweib**: Danke, Danke, Danke! Eine der wenigen die an mich denken... Für Mariella muss ich aber ein gutes Wort einlegen. Bitte hau mich jetzt nicht, aber es ist so. Also, ihre Rolle kommt zwar immer so arrogant und ziemlich oberflächlich rüber, doch eigentlich ist sie eine ganz Nette. Wenn es dich aber beruhigt, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass sie in „Dark Aspect" keinen Auftritt mehr haben wird. Allerdings kommt sie gleich im Prolog von „Deep Abyss" wieder vor. In der Geschichte lernst du sie dann auch wirklich mal anders kennen. PS: Sie liebt eben Draco...

**janvaris**: Jemand neues! Juuhu! Eigentlich habe ich ja gedacht, das ich alle mit „Dark Memories" vergrault habe. Ist aber schon eines neues Gesicht – oder besser gesagt einen neuen Namen – bei den Reviews für mich zu lesen. Danke für das Kompliment o'.'o!

**Tatsuha-Kun**: Und mich machen solche Reviews echt süchtig . Voll lieb von dir, danke! Hoffentlich wird euch die Idee auch weiterhin gefallen. Es wird nämlich noch eine kleine (oder große) Bombe in dieser Story platzen. Wäre toll wenn's auch vom Hocker haut. (Natürlich nur im positiven Sinne gemeint... ) Immerhin ist ja noch nicht geklärt was Voldemort mit Harry vorhat...

Dark Aspect – Guilty

Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte gerade das Arbeitszimmer Lucius Malfoy verlassen, als plötzlich hinter ihr ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um...

Lucius Malfoy konnte sich gerade noch so, mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch, auf den Beinen halten. Er zitterte und hatte mit einem schweren Hustenanfall zu kämpfen. Schnell eilte Hermine zu ihm und schützte diesen ab, sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl er würden jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen und ohnmächtig werden.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy? Ich meine... Lucius?", fragte sie ihn panisch, während sie ihm half sich in seinen Sessel zu setzten. „Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen, vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?"

Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte gegen das Glas, aus dem er vorhin getrunken hatte. Schon war es gefüllt mit Wasser.

Lucius Malfoy aber rang nach Luft und klopfte sich ein paar Mal sachte gegen die Brust. Er hatte nicht die Kraft zu antworten und deutete zur letzten Schublade des Schreibtisches. Hektisch öffnete Hermine diese und erkannte sogleich was er meinte. Eine kleine Packung Tabletten, die ihr vollkommen fremd waren, lag darin. Hastig holte sie diese hervor, nahm eine der Tabletten heraus und gab sie Malfoy, der sie sofort schluckte und dazu nachtrank. Sein Hustenanfall beruhigte sich langsam. Für ein paar Sekunden trat Stille ein. Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen oder vielleicht tun sollte. Niemals würde sie irgendeine Unterhaltung mit ihm anfangen wollen, selbst wenn sich herausgestellt hat – und das war logisch, wenn man diese Szene heute miterlebt hatte – das er anscheinend tot krank war. _Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser, immerhin wäre dann ein Todesser weniger auf dieser Welt_, dachte bitter sie. Zugleich aber holte Hermine das schlechte Gewissen ein. Todesser oder nicht, Mensch ist Mensch. Auch wenn er es in manchen Punkten nicht so sah wie sie.

_**Meine Welt, versunken in Gefühl'n –**_

_**Doch ich kann einfach nichts mehr spür'n.**_

_**Mein Körper ist taub und jede Faser schreit in mir – **_

**Sende mein SOS per Luftpost nach dir.**

„Ich geh dann jetzt...", begann Hermine nach ein paar Sekunden. Jetzt kam sie sich unheimlich überflüssig vor, während er so dasaß und versuchte wieder regelmäßig Luft zu holen.

„Warte Helene!", hielt er sie jedoch keuchend auf, noch bevor Hermine auch nur einen entfernenden Schritt nehmen konnte.

Wie befohlen blieb sie stehen, während Lucius sich wieder langsam erhob. Seine kalten grauen Augen musterten sie nachdenklich. „Wie du so eben gesehen hast, habe ich nicht mehr lange zu leben...", begann er, „... für mich ist es ziemlich hart dies einzusehen. Es gibt vieles, was ich gerne noch tun würde."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Na ja, ich denke das du einer dieser Menschen bist, der den letzten Wunsch eines Schwerkranken – der nicht mehr lange zu leben hat – erfüllen wirst."

Sie musste schlucken. Letzte Wünsche erfüllen? Ihm? Was sollte das eigentlich zu bedeuten haben? Wieso denn ausgerechnet sie und was meinte er mit diesem ganzen Schwachsinn überhaupt?

„Ich bin inzwischen ein alter Mann, Mitte fünfzig, und doch noch zu jung um zu sterben."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Doch es spiegelte sich keine Freunde darin. Sondern Gier. Pure Gier, die Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er immer näher auf sie zu, was sie dazu veranlasste noch etwas Abstand zu nehmen. Dann jedoch, stieß sie gegen den Schreibtisch und der Weg nach hinten wurde dadurch versperrt.

„Doch alte Männer...", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht kam dabei ihrem immer näher, „sehen sich auch nach Zuneigung... Liebe... und jungem Fleisch, das sie voll und ganz befriedigt..."

Erschrocken riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Insgeheim hatte sie so etwas schon geahnt, doch wirklich gedacht nicht. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Schnell versuchte sie Lucius wegzustoßen, doch es ging nicht. Er packte ihre Arme und drückte sie auf den Schreibtisch, dann plötzlich wurde sie bewegungsunfähig. Sie wollte schreien, aber kein Laut entwich ihren Lippen. Sie wollte sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren, es gelang ihr aber einfach nicht auch nur einen einzigen Finger zu bewegen.

Ein fieses Grinsen zog sich durch Lucius Gesicht. „Na überrascht?", fragte er und zeigte ihr seinen Zauberstab, „Ich habe schon damit gerechnet das du bestimmt nicht wirklich Lust hast, mit mir etwas zu spielen. Doch eigentlich musst du überlegen, das es nur gerecht ist. Immerhin hatte dich mein lieber Sohn auch. Und das hatte ganz bestimmt nicht zur Abmachung gehört."

Hermine wurde sich seiner Worte nicht richtig bewusst, sie konnte auch nicht wirklich viel darüber nachdenken. Panisch klopfte ihr Herz und ihre Seele schrie. Er sollte sie nicht anfassen. Aufhören! Alleine schon seine gieriger Blick war genug Folter. Das schlimmste war, das sie wusste was gleich kommen würde. Jeden Augenblick würde sie die schlimmsten Minuten ihres Lebens durchleben.

_**Doch ich bin dir egal –**_

**Ich kümmer' die nicht – **

_**Keine tröstenden Worte, **_

_**die meine Schmerzen bricht...**_

„Weißt du", begann Lucius dann abermals, beugte sich langsam zu ihrem Hals hinunter und hauchte gegen ihre Haut. „Ich will jeden Millimeter deines Körpers genießen..."

Ein weiterer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Plötzlich merkte sie auch wie heiße Tränen über ihre Wagen rannten. Genauso wie sie in diesem Moment begriff: Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit um das zu verhindern. Sie musste es ertragen, über sich ergehen lassen... einfach abwarten, bis endlich alles vorbei war.

Langsam strichen Lucius lange Finger von ihren Wangen hinab. Als sie bei ihrer Bluse angekommen waren, öffnete er diese mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. Hermine spürte auch, wie ihr schwarzer BH nicht lange auf seinem Platz blieb. Mit freiem Oberkörper lag sie vor ihm – entblößt fühlte sie sich und sie wusste auch, das es noch schlimmer werden würde. Konnte er sie denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Einfach damit aufhören? Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen und schluckte. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr. Unter der puren Verzweiflung in ihrem Herzen schrie sie... jedoch blieben ihre Schrei – wie zuvor schon –stumm. _Irgendwann ist es vorbei_, war der einzige Gedanke, der ihr nur noch durch den Kopf ging, _irgendwann, ja irgendwann_...

Der Raum war finster. Nur ein mattes Licht fiel durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür. Es war kalt... eiskalt. Hermine spürte ihre Hände schon fast nicht mehr, während sie mit angezogenen Beinen, in der Ecke der Zelle saß. Erschöpfung hatte sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht – elende Leere. Die letzte Stunde war nur so halbwegs an ihr vorbeigelaufen. Irgendwann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Es waren Minuten voller Schmerz und Leid gewesen und doch gab es auch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Körper die jubelte. Jubelte deswegen, weil sie das, wovor sie sich eigentlich so gefürchtet hatte, doch nicht ertragen hatte müssen. Lucius Malfoy hatte von ihr abgelassen und dieser Augenblick war einer der schönsten in ihrem Leben gewesen, obwohl ihr die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen rannten. Irgendwann aber... würde er vielleicht doch noch das zu Ende bringen, was er angefangen hatte und das war eine der Tatsachen, die ihr am meisten Angst machten...

Am schlimmsten jedoch traf es sie, das alles nur eine Show war. Sie wurde vorgeführt, als Mittel zum Zweck. Die Wahrheit, endlich hatte Hermine sie begriffen. Begriffen, wieso sie wirklich hier war und wieso Draco dieses Spiel mit ihr gespielt hatte...

„_Verdammt!", schrie Lucius wütend und schleuderte Hermine ihre Bluse entgegen. _

_Sie saß auf seinem Schreibtisch, hatte den Kopf in ihren Armen verborgen, weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib und zitterte. Langsam griff sie nach ihrer Bluse und hielt sie sich vor den Oberkörper. _

„_Kannst du mal dieses Heulen sein lassen? Dieses Gejammer ist ja unerträglich. Ich hab dich ja nicht mal richtig angefasst!"_

_Hermine brachte aber einfach nur ein hilfloses Wimmer auf seine Worte hervor. Ihren Kopf hatte sie von ihm abgewandt. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht in seine Augen zu sehen.. _

_Plötzlich aber drang ein hohles kaltes Lachen durch den Raum, wobei sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte zuckte. _

„_Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von dir... du spielst deine Rolle wirklich gut. Die ganzen Lügen in den letzten Tagen hast du über deine Lippen bekommen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken."_

_Nun sah sie erschrocken auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wie meinen Sie das?" _

„_So wie ich es gesagt habe.", schleuderte Lucius ihr kalt entgegen, „Du kannst von Glück reden, das ich dich nicht schon längst umgebracht habe. Sei froh das wir dich noch brauchen, das ist auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich dich nicht schon so angefasst habe, wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte. Das hätte vielleicht unseren ganzen Plan gefährden können!"_

„_W... was soll das? Was meinen Sie damit? Wovon reden Sie?", schrie Hermine._

„_Mensch mach doch die Augen auf, sonst weißt du doch auch alles immer am besten. Denkst du wirklich ich weiß nicht, dass du Hermine Granger und nur hier in Malfoy Manor bist, weil du versuchst Dracos Zeremonie zum Todesser zu verhindern?"_

_Sie erwiderte darauf nichts. Stattdessen starrte sie einfach nur voller Entsetzten Lucius an. Es hatte ihr einfach die Sprache verschlagen._

„_Woher ich das weiß?", sprach er die Frage aus, die ihr auf der Seele lag, noch ehe sie es konnte. „Weil ich diesen ganzen Plan eingefädelt habe, ganz einfach! Draco bewahrt schon seit Jahren den Schein, das er auf der Seite des Phönixorden steht. Doch eigentlich arbeitet er nicht als Spion gegen den Dunklen Lord, sondern als Spion für den Dunklen Lord. Mit deiner Hilfe wollten wir einfach nur Potter anlocken, denn einer seiner größten Schwächen ist dieser ewige Retterkomplex. Jetzt wo wir dich haben, ist es nur noch ein leichtes Potter zu bekommen und somit werde ich von meinem Meister gebührend belohnt. Draco hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und es sogar wirklich geschafft auf seine Seite zu ziehen, du hast ihm blind vertraut... nicht wahr? Genau deswegen haben wir dich auch als Mittel zum Zweck benutz, du bist unheimlich leicht zu beeinflussen!"_

Lüge! Alles Lüge! Als sie diese Worte von Lucius Malfoy gehört hatte, wurde auch der letzte Teil Seele aus ihrem Körper gerissen. Nun saß sie einfach nur noch da und starrte auf die leere Wand ihr gegenüber. Sie weinte nicht mehr... sie konnte nicht mehr weinen. Diese Enttäuschung und diese Schmerzen, die Draco in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein? Natürlich! Draco Malfoy und sich ändern? Wieso war sie denn so naiv, diesen ganzen Lügen wirklich Glauben zu schenken?

_**Und dann bin ich allein – **_

_**Träume von dir – **_

_**Wie kann das sein?**_

_**Denkst du auch an mich oder bist du bei mir?**_

_**Ja, vertrau deinem Herzen – **_

_**Oh, schenk es mir!**_

Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihren Kopf in den Armen, plötzlich jedoch spürte sie etwas hartes metallenes in ihrer Jeans, das sogleich laut klirrend zu Boden des alten Kerkers fiel. Ein kleiner quadratischer und ziemlich mitgenommener Spiegel kam zum Vorschein und gleichzeitig traf sie das auch wie einen Stich ins Herz. Harry! Lucius und Draco würde ihm sagen, dass sie sie in ihrer Gewalt hatten und er würde herkommen. Voldemort würde ihn gefangen nehmen, ihn töten... und das alles nur wegen ihr!

Panik machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie musste ihn warnen und zwar so schnell es ging. Hastig griff sie nach dem Spiegel und schickte Stoßgebete zu Gott, das dieser auch wirklich funktionieren mochte und Harry nicht schon längst auf dem Weg nach Malfoy Manor war. Schnell atmete sie durch. Ihr war bewusst das sie schrecklich aussehen musste, mit ihren verweinten Augen, dem zerzausten Haar und dem rußigen Gesicht, das von den Kerkerwänden kam. Wenn Harry sie so sehen würde, dann könnte es sein, das er vielleicht misstrauisch werden würde.

Schnell fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, trocknete ihre Augen und wischte sich mit den Tränen den Dreck aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein kleiner Vorteil mochte vielleicht sein, das es in diesem Kerker fast so dunkel ist, das er wahrscheinlich nicht richtig sehen konnte.

„Harry?", hauchte Hermine dann auch schon fragend gegen den Spiegel.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie dann auch schon statt ihrem, Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzten etwas verwundert in den Spiegel. Deutlich konnte man an den kleinen Augen, dem (noch mehr) verstrubbelten Haar und seinem Gähnen erkennen, das sie ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

„Hermine?", fragte er unsicher. Wahrscheinlich um sich zu vergewissern, das er nicht träumte. Sogleich riss er seine Augen jedoch weit auf und wirkte hell wach. „Verdammt noch mal! Wieso hast du dich in den letzten Tagen nicht gemeldet, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, außerdem auch immer wieder versucht dich zu erreichen!"

Etwas schuldbewusst musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie an den Spiegel den sie von Harry bekommen hatte, überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, fuhr er fort: „Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja", log Hermine, „ich sehe nur so aus, weil ich schon im Bett bin und eigentlich schon dabei war zu schlafen. Allerdings muss ich dich vor etwas warnen, Harry. Bitte hör mir genau zu! Draco hat mir so eben davon erzählt, sonst hätte ich es dir schon viel früher gesagt!"

Er jedoch ignorierte ihre Worte. Stattdessen verengten sich eine Augen zu Schlitzen und er legte die Stirn misstrauisch in Falten. „Draco?", meinte er missbilligend, ja er spuckte seinen Namen sogar schon fast aus, als wäre es irgendetwas Ekeliges, was ihm den Appetit deutlich verdarb.

„Ja Draco, Harry.", erwiderte Hermine etwas verärgert. Eigentlich war es ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, doch anscheinend hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Sie traf ein leichter Stich im Herzen. Es war etwas anderes, seinen Namen auszusprechen als ihn zu hören. Vielleicht deswegen, weil sie die Erinnerungen an ihn unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. „Doch darum geht es jetzt nicht! Hör mir zu, verdammt noch mal!"

Dieser energische, fast schon wütende Ton zeigte Wirkung. „Okay... was ist los?"

„Lucius Malfoy will dir weis machen, das er mich gefangen hält, verstehst du? Wenn du eine Eule von ihm bekommst, dann geh nicht darauf ein, hast du gehört? Es stimmt nicht! Mir geht es gut! Er will dich nur hierher locken und mich als Köder benutzen!"

Schweigen trat ein. Harrys Blick wurde etwas nachdenklich. „Gut ich habe verstanden...", murmelte er langsam, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken. „Warte mal! Er kann überhaupt nicht wissen, das du Hermine Granger und mit mir befreundet bist. Es sei denn, du lügst mich jetzt hier an. Hermine... er hat dich tatsächlich gefangen genommen, richtig? Hermine!"

Entsetzt sah Hermine in den Spiegel. Verdammt, daran hatte sich überhaupt nicht gedacht? Sonst hatte sie auch immer ihr Köpfchen eingeschaltet, doch nun schien sich ihr ganzer Verstand in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Wie konnte sie denn nur so unüberlegt darauf los plappern und sich dabei auch noch verraten?

Ihr Schweigen brach Bände. „Ich und der Orden werden sich sofort hier rausholen!", rief Harry energisch, wobei sie zusammen zuckte.

„Nein!", wiedersprach Hermine ihm, „Keiner wird mich hier raus holen, verstanden? Mir geht es gut, ich komme klar, immerhin habe ich doch auch noch Draco!"

„Draco?", wiederholte er, „Wo ist dieser Dreckskerl, der sollte auf dich aufpassen!"

„Er... er... kämpft gerade mit seinem Vater. Draco versucht mich hier rauszuholen und Lucius zu besiegen."

„Und ich werde ihm dabei helfen!"

„Wirst du nicht, Harry!", brüllte Hermine nun.

Harry, der wieder zu neuen Worten ansetzten wollte, verstummte.

„Das ist mein Auftrag", fuhr sie fort, „hast du verstanden? Es ist zwar nett von dir das du mich hier rausholen willst, doch ich schaffe das alleine und brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Kannst du diesen Retterkomplex nicht einmal vergessen? Ich will nicht das du, oder sich auch nur irgendein anderes Ordensmitglied in Gefahr begibt, das würde ich mir nie verzeihen." Hermine schniefte nun. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen und rannten jetzt an ihren Wangen herab. „Harry... ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte, ohne dich. Ich will nicht das dir etwas passiert, verstanden. Ich schaff das schon, immerhin

Wieder kehrte Stille ein. Eine angespannte Stille, in der Harry Hermine nur prüfend ansah, die ein verzweifeltes flehen in den Augen hatte. Dann jedoch schloss er seine Augenlider, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte ihr wieder ins Gesicht. Voller Entschlossenheit.

„Weißt du wie egoistisch du bist, Hermine?", fragte er ruhig, „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich dich so einfach im Stich lasse, doch hast du schon mal daran gedacht wie ich mich fühlen würde? Du bist meine beste Freundin und sogar noch... und ich kann es einfach nicht zu lassen das dir etwas schlimmes geschieht, egal ob du es von mir verlangst du nicht. Ich werde dich hier raus holen, koste es was es wolle!"

„Nein!", schrie Hermine entsetzt, „Harry, nein! Hör mir zu, ich..."

Doch sogleich verschwand das Bild Harrys in ihrem Spiegel und Hermine sah sich wieder selbst ins Gesicht. Mehr als Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen geschrieben, aber sie war so hilflos. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal ihren besten Freund davon zu überzeugen, dass sie in Sicherheit war und es ihr gut ging. Nun würde er wegen ihr vielleicht... sterben...

Wütend stürmte Draco ins das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte seinem Sohn missbilligend und zornig entgegen.

„Dir auch schönen Tag mein Sohn. Freut mich das du uns mal wieder deine Ehre erweist und mich zuerst begrüßen willst. Doch sag mal hast du alle Regeln die in diesem Haus gelten, etwa schon vergessen? Dieses Arbeitszimmer ist für dich tabu, Sohn. Nicht mal in die Nähe der Tür darfst du kommen, es sei denn, ich wünsche es."

„Das ist mir scheiß egal!", herrschte Draco seinen Vater an, „Ich pfeif auf deine Regeln, wo ist Hermine?"

Trotz seines heftigen Tons, blieb Lucius die Ruhe selbst, obwohl er seinem Sohn schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte. „Du suchst dieses Schlammblut?", ging er stattdessen auf seine Frage ein. „Ach so, darum gehst..."

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut!"

Lucius hob die Braune, eine noch bittere Kälte als sonst machte sich in seinen Augen breit. „Könnte es sein, das du dir ein bisschen zu viel aus ihr machst, als es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte? Könnte es tatsächlich sein, das mein Sohn vergessen hat, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Reinblüter und einem Schlammblut ist? Zur Erinnerung, deine kleine Freundin im Kerker ist eine Schlammblut, dreckig und unwürdig. Du hingegen bist etwas besseres. Das dachte ich zumindest bis jetzt, doch jetzt wo du solche Worte in den Mund nimmst, mache ich mir echt Sorgen und hinterfrage meine Erziehung."

Draco ignorierte seine Worte, stattdessen riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf. „Du hast Hermine in den Kerker gesteckt?"

Nun verlor auch Lucius langsam seine Gelassenheit. Anmutig erhob er sich und sah seinen Sohn voller Härte und Eindringlichkeit an. „Sag mal, schon vergessen das dieses Mädchen zu dem Phönixorden gehört? Du bist ein Todesser und stehst auf der Seite des Dunkeln Lords. Deine Aufgabe war es nicht, ein Herz für dieses Schlammblut zu bekommen, sondern ganz klar dein Ziel zu verfolgen. Diese Aufgabe ist immerhin deine Aufnahmeprüfung und soll uns dabei helfen endlich Harry Potter in die Finger zu bekommen!"

„Ganz Recht, meine Aufnahmeprüfung. Wie du bereits erwähnt hast bin ich noch kein Todesser und werde auch keiner!"

„Sohn!", donnerte Lucius wütend, „Soll ich dir etwa wirklich Manieren beibringen?"

„Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?"

Auf seinem eben noch wütendem, erschien plötzlich ein selbstgefälliges, schmieriges Lächeln. „Du willst wirklich wissen, was ich mit ihr gemacht habe?"

„Du hast ihr doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Na ja, ich hatte nur den Spaß mit ihr, denn du auch mit ihr hattest."

Erschrocken starrte Draco seinen Vater an. Ihm war als hätte er sich eben verhört. Nein! Er hatte doch nicht wirklich...? Er durfte nicht... Niemals!

„Du hast sie doch nicht..."

Doch Draco musste seine Frage nicht ganz aussprechen. Er brach ab. Das immer breiter werdende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters sagte alles.

„Du Schwein!", brüllte Draco zornig und ging mit erhobener Faust auf seinen Vater los.

Dieser jedoch nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn gegen Draco.

„Ein Schritt weiter und ich mache aus dir Hackfleisch. Und denk ja nicht, ich würde dich verschonen, nur weil du mein Sohn bist."

„Denkst du wirklich ich hätte davor Angst? Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung was du getan hast! Wie konntest du nur, ich dachte vielleicht hättest du nur in diesem Punkt ein wenig Herz. Ich hab immer geduldet das du Mutter betrogen hast, doch jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!"

„Ach ja, irgendwie lässt du jetzt kein gutes Haar an mir... doch hast du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen? Ist es nicht wegen dir erst so weit gekommen? Wenn sie dir wirklich was bedeuten würde, dann hättest du sie überhaupt nicht erst hierher gebracht, außerdem solltest du jetzt nicht bei deiner kleinen Schlammblut-Freudin sein um sie zu trösten, anstatt auf deinen Vater loszugehen?"

Kaum hatte Lucius seine Worte beendet und dabei einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, traf ihn auch schon ein Fluch von Draco. Sein Körpers fiel von der enormen Kraft des Zaubers nach hinten und er stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Dort blieb er dann regungslos liegen. Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und starrte auf den schlappen Körper seines Vaters. Seine Faust bebte. Er hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, um keinen Todessfluch auf ihn loszulassen und so war es auch jetzt noch. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers wollte ihn am liebsten umbringen. Er hatte dem Menschen, der ihm inzwischen am wichtigsten von allen war, weh getan. Und zwar mehr als das. Er hatte sie missbraucht! Vergewaltigt... und an allem war er Schuld. In diesem Punkt musste er seinem Vater wohl oder übel Recht geben. Er hätte bei ihr bleiben sollen! Viel mehr noch hätte er sich nicht auf dieses teuflische Spiel mit Voldemort und seinem Vater einlassen dürfen! Er! Nur er alleine... Wegen ihm musste sie leiden... Schon wieder.

_**Dein Stolz ist groß, das ist der Grund – **_

_**wieso du mich hier zurücklässt, so ganz allein.**_

_**Dabei wollt ich doch einfach nur bei dir sein!**_

_**Trotzdem schaff ich es aber nicht –**_

_**Kann dir nicht verzeih'n – **_

_**Leide Qualen, mein Herz ist aber immer noch dein.**_

Inzwischen konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Wie lange sie hier schon saß und auf die Wand ihr gegenüber starrte, war ihr schleierhaft. Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an, während ihre Augen vor Müdigkeit brannten. Langsam schloss sie sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand an der sie saß. Plötzlich jedoch sah sie wieder Dracos Bild vor ihren Augen, was auch der Grund war, das sie nicht schlafen konnte. _Du wirst irgendwann etwas erfahren, wofür du mich hassen wirst..._ waren seine Worte gewesen. Als Draco das gesagt hatte, hatte sie es nicht richtig begriffen, ja sie hatte nicht mal richtig darüber nachgedacht. Doch nun verstand sie es. Sie wollte ihn hassen! Sie hasste ihn auch... doch gleichzeitig konnte sie es auch nicht. Nun konnte Hermine diese Liebe nur noch verfluchen, die in ihrem Inneren für ihn existierte.

Das Schloss klickte und die Tür zum Kerker wurde geöffnet. Hermine sah nicht auf, sondern verharrte zitternd in ihrer Ecke. Sie wollte Lucius Malfoy nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht diese selbstgefällige Art in seinem Gesicht, nicht dieses schmierige Lächeln und auch nicht die Erinnerungen an ihn, die jetzt schon wieder über sie kamen.

„Hermine...?", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Aber nicht die Lucius Malfoys.

Sondern Dracos.

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf. Er war es tatsächlich! Draco stand vor ihr und wollte sich schon zu ihr hinter beugen, wenn Hermine sich nicht, an der Wand hinter ihr aufgerappelt hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Nun wollte er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zumachen, wurde aber von ihrer kalten Stimme zurückgehalten.

„Bleib wo du bist oder du wirst es bereuen!", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

Keineswegs klangen diese Worte so selbstsicher und stark, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte. Ihre Stimme zitterte aus Angst und weil sie den Drang unterdrücken musste, wieder zu weinen.

Hermine ertrug seinen Anblick nicht. Sie ertrug nicht wie er sie ansah. Voller Besorgnis. Voller Unschuld. Voller Angst. Voller Falschheit! Das er es auch noch wagen würde unter ihre Augen zu treten, fand sie nur noch dreister. Anscheinend war sie wirklich so naiv und hatte einfach nicht gesehen, das sie ihm nie irgendetwas bedeutet hatte.

„Aber...", begann er zögerlich, „Hermine!"

„Wag es nicht auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen!", schrie sie, „Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht sehen!"

„Aber ich habe dir doch überhaupt nichts getan! Wir müssen hier raus, ich will dich befreien!"

„Verdammt noch mal, halt endlich den Mund!", brüllte sie wieder. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, abermals brannten ihr die Tränen in die Augen und bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen. „Bist du es denn nicht leid? Hör doch endlich auf dieses Theater zu spielen! Ich kenne die Wahrheit! Ich weiß welches Spiel du spielst!"

Draco starrte sie ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur traurig an, dann schloss es seinen Augen und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten. Diese Tat war wie ein Schuldeingeständnis. „Ich... ich weiß was ich dir angetan habe... es ist alles meine Schuld. Doch... bitte glaub mir, ich habe noch nie irgendetwas so bereut, wie dich enttäuscht zu haben. Du wolltest mir glauben und hast mir schließlich geglaubt. Du hast mir vertraut, warst da, als es mir schlecht ging, ohne das ich irgendwelche Ansprüche gestellt hätte. Du hast mich ein besserer Mensch sein lassen. Aber ich hätte es niemals zu gelassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mein Vater dir antun würde. Hermine... ich wusste nicht das er die vergewaltigen würde... Es tut mir so Leid."

„Hat er auch nicht.", antwortete Hermine ihm kalt. Das wollte sich klarstellen, denn sie fühlte pure Scham diese Worte auch nur zu hören, genauso wie wenn es jemand glauben würde. „Er hat mich zwar angefasst, doch so weit ist er nicht gegangen. Zumindest noch nicht."

Erstaunt hob Draco wieder den Kopf. „Nicht?", frage er hoffnungsvoll, fast schon erleichtert.

„Nein."

„Oh, bin ich froh... ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn er dir so etwas angetan hätte."

Langsam wollte Draco wieder auf sie zugehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, Hermine jedoch stieß ihn von sich. „Denkst du wirklich mit ein paar reuenden Worten ist alles wieder in Ordnung? Was erwartest du? Soll ich dir jetzt tatsächlich verzeihen? Nur weil du dich entschuldigst? Ich glaube da überschätzt du meine Naivität etwas. In einem Punkt hast du aber Recht." Hermine schwieg ein paar Sekunden lang. Langsam sank sie wieder an ihrer Wand herab, irgendwie fehlte ihr die Kraft um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Schließlich flüsterte sie: „Ich hab dir wirklich vertraut und wollt dir glauben, das war aber der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Du warst du bist der größte Fehler meines Lebens."

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Abermals vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihren Armen und begann schließlich bitterlich zu weinen. Die Tränen zuvor waren nichts im vergleich dazu. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl als würde sie vor einem einzigen Scherbenhaufen stehen. Ihr ganzes Leben wurde innerhalb von ein paar Tagen völlig ruiniert. Aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht die Scherben wieder zu kleben, ganz im Gegenteil. Immer wieder trampelte jemand erneut darauf herum und brach sie damit noch mehr...

„Hermine...", murmelte Draco verzweifelt, „Ich kann nicht mehr tun... Nie – glaub mir – wirklich nie, wollte ich dir wehtun."

„Nein?" Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit tränenverschmierten Augen an. „Dann sag mir warum du es trotzdem getan hast! Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit!"

Draco musste schlucken, er nickte und sank vor ihr auf die Knie, damit sie in Augenhöhe waren.

„Es war mein Auftrag. Voldemort hatte herausgefunden, das ich vor zwei Jahren dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten bin. Er war unheimlich wütend, ich wusste mir aber nicht anderes zu helfen. Also erzählte ich ihm, ich sei nur als verdeckter Spion für ihn hier. Ich erklärte ihm auch, das ich nun doch bereit bin, ein Todesser zu werden. Weißt du... es war meine einzige Möglichkeit, die einzige Möglichkeit um mich zu retten. Er glaubte es, allerdings forderte er einen Beweis. Voldemort wollte das ich die Aufnahmeprüfung für einen Todesser bestehe und mein Auftrag sollte es sein, einen der besten Freunde Potters zu entführen. Er wusste das ich zusammen mit euch in Hogwarts war. Ich sollte dem Orden weiß machen, das ich Hilfe brauche um die Todesserzeremonie zu verhindern und dies ist mir schließlich auch gelungen. Ich musste es einfach tun, es... es war nicht geplant, das du mir plötzlich so viel bedeutest."

„Und... und warum gerade ich?", fragte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

Draco schloss abermals schuldbewusst die Augen. „Du und Weasley, ihr wart die Potters beste Freunde. Eigentlich habe ich nur dich gewählt... weil... na ja, weil du eine Frau bist. Du würdest... hättest mir leichter vertraut und diese Vermutung hat sich bestätigt."

Hermine biss sich leicht auf die Lippen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Langsam sah sie zur Decke. Sie brauchte erst etwas Zeit, um diese Worte zu verdauen. Genau diesen Grund hatte auch Lucius Malfoy erwähnt. Hermine hatte gehofft, das es vielleicht nicht stimmen würde, doch anscheinend war diese Hoffnung wieder mal vergebens. Es traf sie hart, das man sie für so leicht beeinflussbar hielt und noch härter, das sie das wahrscheinlich auch war. Ja, eigentlich hatten sie wirklich Recht. Ron hätte anders reagiert, er wäre immer wachsam und misstrauisch gewesen und schon gleich gar nicht hatte er sich in einen seiner größten Feinde verliebt – wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, das er nicht schwul war.

_**Und dann bin ich allein – **_

_**Träume von dir – **_

_**Wie kann das sein?**_

_**Denkst du auch an mich oder bist du bei mir?**_

_**Ja, vertrau deinem Herzen – **_

_**Oh, schenk es mir!**_

„Und... und... auf welcher Seite stehst du jetzt?"

Hermine sah ihn wieder an. Diese Frage wusste sie einfach unter Augenkontakt stellen, es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, noch einmal benutzt oder von ihm angelogen zu werden. Es schmerzte alles einfach zu sehr.

„Ich stehe auf der Seite des Phönixordens... auf... auf deiner Seite."

Am liebsten wäre Hermine ihm um den Hals gefallen. Noch lange nicht hatte sie ihm das verziehen, was er ihr angetan hatte, doch ihr Herz wollte es. Es war so ein wunderschönes Gefühle ihn in ihrer Nähe zu spüren und diese Worte zu hören. Die Worte, von denen sie wirklich wusste, was sie ehrlich waren. Seine blaugrauen Augen waren voller Reue und Bedauern, voller Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Leid. Voll purer Ehrlichkeit und gleichzeitig von unheimlicher Schuld belastet.

„Weißt du...", begann Hermine langsam, während ihr ein mattes Lächeln auf die Lippen huschte. „Ich habe in eurer Bibliothek ein Buch mit dem Titel _Die besten Foltermethoden und ihre Wirkungen _gefunden, klingt ziemlich interessant – wollte so etwas schon immer mal ausprobieren. Du wärst das perfekte Versuchskaninchen dafür."

Ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich nun auch auf Dracos Lippen. Er wirkte unglaublich erleichtert. „Darüber müssen wir aber noch mal reden."

„Ja, müssen wir wohl... Draco... ich kann einfach nicht anders als dir zu verzeihen, denn ich... ich..."

Ein lauter Knall über ihnen riss jedoch die beiden erschrocken aus ihrer Zweisamkeit.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine ihn panisch.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber es hört sich nach einem Kampf an. Mein Vater würde bestimmt nicht aus Wut einen höllen Lärm veranstalten, bevor er uns erledigt. Also muss irgendetwas los sein.", antwortete er schnell, packte Hermines Handgelenk und zog sie nach auf die Beine. „Wir müssen hier raus!"

Hermine musste sich mühen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Anscheinend war sie ziemlich lange nicht mehr richtig auf den Beinen gewesen. Es schmerzte, als sie beiden durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers rannten. Sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich so lange in Erinnerung gehab, als Lucius Malfoy sie hier runter gebracht hatte. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er sie mit einem Schockzauber belegt hatte und deswegen nur so halbwegs bei bewusst sein war.

Plötzlich aber traf sie es wie ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Oh nein! Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht!

„Harry...", keuchte Hermine atemlos, während sie ihm noch immer hinterher rannte.

„Wie? Das meinst du damit?", rief er ihr zu.

„Das ist Harry, ich habe wollte ihn warnen, das ist jedoch nach hinten los gegangen."

„Hoffentlich tut er nichts dummes, was ich aber bezweifle. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob wir jetzt fliehen können ohne zu kämpfen. Mein Vater hat sich bestimmt wieder erholt, hört sich auch irgendwie so an."

Von oben Drangen immer noch Explosionen und Geschrei her. Eine große Wendeltreppe führte die beiden wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle. Und tatsächlich, entsetzt musste Hermine feststellen, das es wirklich Harry war. Dieser stand einem etwas erschöpften Lucius Malfoy gegenüber, wobei er aber nicht weniger mitgenommen aussah.

Ein langer Kratzer zeichnete sich an seiner Wange und seine Schulter war ebenfalls verwundet. Seine Jeans war hatte am linken Hosenbein etwas verkokelt und sein T-Shirt hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, bevor es diesen Kratzer an der Brust abbekommen hatte.

„Harry!", rief Hermine entsetzt und dennoch glücklich ihn zu sehen.

Harrys und Lucius Malfoys richtete sich auf Hermine und Draco. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht auf.

„Du lebst!"

„Ja, ja, dieses Wiedersehen... wirklich herzergreifend.", schrie Lucius Malfoy kalt und sogleich hallte ein bitteres Lachen durch die Eingangshalle. „Aber jetzt habe ich ja alle beisammen. Mein treueloser Sohn, seine kleine Schlammblutschlampe und schließlich den berühmten Potter."

„Nenn sie nicht so!", schrie Draco wütend und zuckte seinen Zauberstab.

Wohl oder übel war ein Kampf nicht zu verhindern. Hermine griff schnell in ihre Jeanstasche, merkte jedoch das ihr Zauberstab nicht hier war. Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, das Lucius Malfoy ihn ihr abgenommen hatte. Das ungute Gefühl in ihr wurde nur noch großer. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht so schutzlos zu sein und erst Recht nicht, dass sie Draco und Harry womöglich dadurch behinderte.

„Draco...", meinte Lucius dann. Seine Augen waren von einer unglaublichen Kälter erfüllt. Hermine konnte den Hass und die Wut regelrecht spüren, denn er auf seinen Sohn richtete. „Noch nie hatte es ein Mensch geschafft, mich so zu enttäuschen und das ausgerechnet noch mein eigener Sohn. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Niemals hätte ich gedacht, das du uns so hingehen würdest. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Schlammblut!" Das Wort „Schlammblut" spuckte er Draco regelrecht entgegen. „Schämst du dich denn nicht? Du verrätst unsere Familie, nur weil dieses unwürdige Stück Dreck mit ihrem hübschen Körper dir die Sinne raubt? Sie muss nur Lächeln und du würdest deinen eignen Vater umbringen? Was für ein Malfoy bist du eigentlich?"

„_Petrificus totalus_!", donnerte Draco wütend.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf Lucius Malfoy zu. Man konnte sehen, das ihn das unvorbereitet getroffen hatte, doch er reagierte schnell und beschwor mit einer flinken Handbewegung einen Schutzschild hervor. Der Fluch prallte ab und schoss zurück auf Draco. Draco schaffte es nicht so schnell zu reagieren. Mit voller Wucht wurde er getroffen, nach hinten gerissen und landete hart gegen der Wand, an der er hinunter sank und regungslos liegen blieb. Entsetzt schrie Hermine auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Allerdings war ihr Schrei nicht der einzige, der durch die Eingangshalle drang. Hermine kümmerte sich aber nicht darum, sondern betrachtete besorgt den regungslosen Körper Dracos auf dem Boden, während sie nach seiner Hand griff um festzustellen, ob er noch lebte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie seinen schwachen Pulsschlag spürte.

„Lucius, was machst du?", erklang dann die panische Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy.

Nun erhob Hermine verwundert den Kopf. Tatsächlich kam Dracos Mutter schnell die Treppen hinuntergeeilt um zu ihren Sohn zu kommen. Sie trug einen Bademantel und hatte ihre langen blonden Haare zusammengebunden. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon im Bett und ist von dem Lärm wieder wach geworden.

„Narcissa!", bellte Lucius und packte seine Frau gerade noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk, bevor diese zu ihrem Sohn gelangen konnte. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Aber...", ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Deutlich konnte Hermine die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Sie war verzweifelt und wollte um allen Umständen zu Draco, jedoch hatte sie viel zu viel Angst vor ihrem Mann. „er ist doch unser Sohn!"

„Das ist nicht unser Sohn!", donnerte er wütend, sodass Narcissa erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Tränen quollen in ihren Augen. „Dieser Schlammblutliebhaber kann niemals unser Sohn sein. So jemand ist kein Malfoy! Hast du das verstanden?"

Narcissa schaffte es nicht ein „Ja" über die Lippen zu bringen. Ihr fehlte die Kraft dazu. Stattdessen nickte sie nur benommen, während die Tränen ihr über die Wangen rannten.

_**Ich steh am Abgrund und denk drüber nach – **_

_**Wie es noch war, in deinen Armen zu sein.**_

_**Schon damals warst du nie wirklich hier – **_

_**Das weiß ich jetzt**_

_**Denn die dunkel Macht in dir – **_

_**war stärker als wir.**_

„Her-mi-ne...", keuchte Draco und drückte ihre Hand, die sie noch immer festhielt.

Schnell wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zu und musste lächeln, als er die Augen öffnete. „Verschwinde!"

„Wie?", rief sie entsetzt aus.

„Du sollst... verschwinden! Das ist alles zu gefährlich für dich. Ich will nicht, das dir was passiert! Mein Vater will dich auch töten!"

Unter Schmerzen schaffte er es sich aufzusetzen und schließlich mit Hermines Hilfe wieder aufzustehen. Er wankte noch etwas, allerdings schaffte er es langsam wieder Kontrolle über sein Gleichgewicht zu bekommen.

„Niemals, ich lass dich nicht alle. Da kannst du sagen und machen was du willst!"

„Doch das wirst du!", schrie er ihr zornig entgegen.

„Nein!", widersprach sie ihm entschlossen. „Ich bleibe hier!"

Verärgert blickte er sich an, dann wandte er sich Harry zu.

„Potter! Bring sie hier raus!"

Man konnte sehen, das Harry nicht gerade begeistert davon war, Befehle von Draco Malfoy entgegen zu nehmen, nickte aber. Was Hermine allerdings wütend werden ließ.

„Sag mal zählt denn hier meine Meinung überhaupt nichts? Ich brauche keinen Beschützer und muss auch nicht von irgendjemandem in Sicherheit gebracht werden!"

„Hermine", ergriff nun Harry das Wort, „Malfoy wird das schon machen. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du..."

„Nein! Das wäre es nicht!", rief sie stur.

„Du enttäuschst mich Draco!", lachte nun wieder Lucius Malfoy kalt unter dem Wimmern seiner Frau. „Ein Malfoy hat eigentlich immer die Kontrolle über alles und jeden. Die scheinst du aber nicht zu besitzen."

Draco warf einen wütenden Blick auf seinen Vater. „Ach ja?", erwiderte ihn dann kalt, „Du ja auch, oder? Liegt wohl in unserer Familie! Wir wollen immer die Kontrolle über alles und jeden behalten oder tun zumindest so, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann werden wir ganz klein, was? Du verteidigst nicht gerade die Ehre unserer Familie, wenn du vor Voldemort auf dem Boden rumkriechst du die Drecksarbeit machst. Oder gefällt dir das Gefühl jemandem zu dienen? Nicht dein eigener Meister zu sein?"

„Draco du erlaubst du tatsächlich so mit mir zu sprechen?", brüllte Lucius aufgebracht.

„Ja das tue ich! So lange ich denken kann hast du versucht das ich so werde wie du! Ich sollte auch dem Voldemort dienen und brav seine Arbeit erledigen! Du weißt du gar nicht was Ehrgefühl und Stolz ist, sondern brauchst nur jemanden der dich herumkommandiert, weil du sonst nicht weißt was du mit dir uns deinem Leben anstellen sollst! So ein Menschen kann man nicht bewundern und so jemand ist auch niemals ein Vorbild!"

Hermine empfand es als äußerst unklug, seinen Vater so zu provozieren. Man konnte sehen, wie der Wünsch in ihm – Draco sofort umzubringen – immer größer und größer wurde. Sie konnte nur darauf hoffen, das er wusste was er tat.

„So ein Mensch ist kein Malfoy!", beendet Draco dann seinen Vortrag.

„Draco... nein, bitte...", wimmerte seinen Mutter flehend, „Bitte sei still!"

„Halt's Maul!", herrschte Lucius sie jedoch an und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn. „Was sagst du da? Ich soll kein Malfoy sein? Du erlaubst es dir tatsächlich dich über mich zu stellen? Du denkst, du seiest besser als ich und würdest auch stärker sein? Oh, da irrst du dich gewaltig! _Crucio_!

Der unverzeihliche Fluch traf Draco in voller Stärker. Hermine und Narcissa schrieen auf, als er vor Schmerz zusammensank und schrie. Er hielt sich die Hände gegen die Ohren, hatte die Augen zusammengepresst und krümmte sich am Boden. Hermine war verzweifelt, sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Hilflos schüttelte sie ihn an seinen Schultern, um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, aber es gelang einfach nicht. Stattdessen konnte sie einfach nur dabei zusehen, wie er gequält wurde. Wieder und wieder! Wie er schrie, wie er sich gegen die Schmerzen wehrte und um sich schlug, wie er aber gegen den unsichtbaren Feind in ihm nicht ankam.

Lucius Malfoy nachte überhaupt nicht daran, den Fluch von Draco zu nehmen. Deutlich konnte Hermine sehen, wie sehr er von seinem Hass aufgefressen wurde und es ihm Freunde bereitete seinen Sohn zu quälen. Purer Hass funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine ihren besten Freund schließlich an, der einfach nur regungslos auf Draco starrte. „Verdammt noch mal, tu doch was!"

Erschrocken erwachte Harry aus seiner Trance. Schnell erhob er seinen Zauberstab und rief „_Protego_". Lucius Malfoy, der von seinem Fluch auf Draco viel zu sehr abgelenkt war, um zu merken, das Harry ebenfalls einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, schaffte es dieses Mal nicht rechtzeitig sich zu verteidigen. Ein roter Lichtblitz traf ihn, er sank langsam zusammen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Der Cruciatus-Fluch wurde von Draco genommen und schließlich brach dieser auch zusammen.

Narcissa Malfoy starrte einfach nur entsetzte auf die regungslosen Gestalten, die ihre Familie waren. Sie war zwischen den beiden hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seiten wollte unbedingt ihren Sohn zur Hilfe eilen, doch auf der anderen Seite hielt sie die Liebe zu ihrem Mann und somit auch die Angst er könnte ihr etwas tun wenn er aufwachen würde, davon ab.

Hermine schaffte es, Draco mit dem linken Arm über ihrer Schulter hoch zuhieven.

„Draco...", murmelte sie. „Hey, wach auf!"

„Er ist nur bewusstlos, Hermine.", erklärte Harry, als ihr besorgtes Gesicht langsam wieder begann, vor Tränen zu glänzen und kam auf zu um ihren Rücken zu tätscheln.

„Ich weiß...", schniefte Hermine, „... aber das alles, wieso ist das nur so schlimm? Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wieso nur so ein Hass in dieser Familie herrscht."

„Tja, es gibt auch solche Dinge."

„Harry?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Mmh?"

„Danke", lächelte sie ihn an und grub dann ihren Kopf in seine Brust. Mit dem anderen noch freien Arm, umarmte sie ihn. „ich bin so froh, das du hier bist. Tut mir Leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das mit dem Retterkomplex und so. Du weißt schon."

„Schon okay, vielleicht hast d..."

Es gelang ihm aber nicht, seine letzten Worte zu ende zu sprechen, denn plötzlich riss er seine Augen vor entsetzten auf. Sein Körper sank auf einmal schlaff zusammen und fiel ebenfalls zu Boden. Wie versteinert starrte Hermine auf ihren besten Freund herab und erkannte dann, das Lucius Malfoy sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und einen Fluch auf Harry gejagt hatte.

„_Accio Potter_!", rief er dann.

Hermine, die immer noch Draco in ihren Armen hielt, schaffte es nicht, Harry vor seinem Aufrufezauber zu bewahren. Sein regungsloser Körper flog auf Lucius zu und landete schließlich zu seinen Füßen. Lucius Malfoy bückte sich herab, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

„Nein, lassen Sie ihn sofort los!", schrie Hermine entsetzt.

„Tut mir Leid Schlammblut, daraus wird leider nichts. Sei lieber froh das ich dein Leben verschone. Auf Potter aber kann ich nicht verzichten, mein Meister wird mir hohen Dank zollen und dieser Dank ist einfach mehr wert, als die Dankbarkeit von einem Schlammblut und gleichzeitig die Schande dir geholfen zu haben. Aber du kannst dem da" er zeigte auf Draco „sagen, das ich seinen Verrat noch nicht vergessen habe. Er wird es mir büßen. Doch jetzt wäre es mir zu leicht um ihn umzubringen, schließlich will ich ihn leiden sehen."

Und mit diesen Worten war Lucius Malfoy mitsamt Harry, unter einem lauten Knall appariert.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine ihnen hilflos hinterher, doch er als auch Lucius blieben verschwunden. Einzige und allein blieb diese schreckliche Tatsache zurück, dass sie Harry vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde...

**Drum' ist es vielleicht gut, hier allein zu sein – **

_**Egal wie sehr ich auch wein. **_

_**Es ist nur aus Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht nach dir – **_

_**Ich weiß, aber es ruft noch mehr Schmerz in mir...**_

TBC


	6. Soul in the Darkness

Kapitel 5! Nicht mehr lange und „Dark Aspect" ist abgeschlossen (in vier weiteren Kapitel und einem Epilog). Bevor ich aber mit meinen s anfange, will ich echt allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch in das Jahr 2006 wünschen. Wahrscheinlich wird dieses Kapitel das letzte sein, das ich 2005 veröffentlichen werde. Wenn's klappt, folgt am 1.1.2006 das nächste. Mal schaun...

**milkaQ:** hihi Ich mag Reviews… und liebe vor allem ganz lange Reviews. Danke! Ich kann nachvollziehen wie schlimm es ein paar Wochen ohne Internet ist nick.

Aber zu deiner Frage ob Harry von den anderen gerettet werden wird, muss ich dir leiden sagen. Nein. Hermine und Draco können jetzt endlich ihre glückliche Zeit genießen, denn jetzt sind eigentlich alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg und die Fronten geklärt...

So, und nach dem du mir jetzt den Hals umdrehen willst , muss ich dir zuvor sagen, das sie natürlich alles versuchen werden um ihn zu befreien. Hermine mit vollem Einsatz und Draco wegen seiner Schuldgefühle und natürlich seiner Hermine. Also heißt es jetzt, rettet Harry!

PS: Bin auch stolz auf deine tolle Ausdrucksweise ;)!

**Simsi: **Danke! Hab aber die Geschichte schon fertig geschrieben, also musst du nicht immer so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten .. Ich veröffentliche nur nicht alles gleich, weil ich ja eure Meinung dazu hören will... also verspreche ich (milkaQ aufgepasst!), das ihr keine lange Folter ertragen müsst. Bis „Guilty" hat's nur etwas gedauert, weil ich gerade in der Zeit ziemlich down war.

**Teufelsweib:** Wie gesagt... Hermine und Draco schwelgen nun im 7.Himmel, während Harry von Voldemort in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt wird... Du hast ja vielleicht schon oben gelesen das die beiden jetzt natürlich alles unternehmen werden um ihn zu retten. Das heißt, er stirbt nicht, zumindest jetzt noch nicht... schnell wegschleich

**Tatsuha-Kun:** Genau Action! So kann man das sagen (auch wenn diese Action erst wirklich im nächsten Kapitel beginnt). Ich liebe Action, doch irgendwie bin ich der Meinung das ich dazu geboren bin alles besonders dramatisch zu machen und alles auch so zu sehen hihi. Hoffentlich habe ich es geschafft, wirklich viel Action aufzubauen. Na ja, wir werden sehen... (Irgendwie, bin ich da nicht so der Meinung Aber mir gefällt es trotzdem).

In diesem Kapitel werden also nun die letzten Karten auf den Tisch gelegt (ein paar Überraschungskarten hab ich aber noch -). Hier wird also verraten, was Voldemort wirklich mit unserem Harry vor hat. Viel Spaß!

Dark Aspect – Soul in the Darkness

Die Tränen strömten wie ein Wasserfall über Hermines Wagen. Sie saß auf allen Vieren auf dem kalten Steinboden der Eingangshalle und weinte bitterlich. Neben ihr leg der regungslose Körper des bewusstlosen Dracos. Aber das alles interessierte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht. Sie fühlte sich unendlich schlecht. Die Verzweiflung und ihre Schuldgefühle zerfassen sie fast. Wenn sie Harry nicht hätte versucht zu warnen – wenn sie einfach ihren Mund gehalten hätte – dann wäre dieser auch nicht gekommen und jetzt nicht in Voldemorts Gewalt. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Sie hat ihren besten Freund einfach ins offene Messer laufen lassen! Sie hat ihm nicht helfen können obwohl er ihr schon so oft geholfen hatte. Immer wieder hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet und was macht sie? Nun hätte er ihre Hilfe gebraucht! Doch das einzige was sie tut, ist tatenlos zuzusehen, wie Harry von Lucius Malfoy entführt wird!

„Her-mi-ne?", keuchte plötzlich wieder Draco.

Hermine schniefte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah ihn an. Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein und hatte sich aufgerappelt. Sie versuchte ihn ein Lächeln zu schenken, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

„Wieso... wieso weinst du?", fragte er beklommen.

„Harry", murmelte sie, „dein Vater hat ihn zu Voldemort gebracht. Er wird ihn töten!"

Abermals brach Hermine in einem Heulkrampf aus. Draco legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie tröstend an sich, während sich Hermine einfach nur ihren Kummer hingab. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zusammenzureißen oder die Starke zu spielen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so leer gefühlt. All die Jahre waren immer wieder Menschen gestorben die ihr etwas bedeutete hatten. Viele Freunde oder Lehrer aus der Schulzeit. Ihre Eltern und jetzt... jetzt würde auch ihr bester Freund von ihr gehen. Durch ihre Schuld!

„Reiß dich zusammen.", sagte plötzlich Draco nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er sie einfach nur still in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. „Er wird ihn nicht töten."

Hermine verstummte. Langsam sah sie mit ihren tränenverschmierten Augen zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, Voldemort versuchte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr Harry zu töten.", antwortete er Hermine.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie verständnislos.

Draco atmete tief durch. Anscheinend kostete es ihn viel Kraft dies zu sagen. „Er... hat etwas viel schrecklicheres und grausameres mit ihm vor. Allerdings gibt es immer noch Hoffnung, wir können es immer noch verhindern."

„Draco! Sprich endlich Klartext! Was verhindern?"

„Voldemort hat es geschafft vor sechs Jahren zurückzukehren, das weißt du? Allerdings ist sein Körper noch immer nicht perfekt. Er ist eher so eine Art Notlösung gewesen, um den Weg von den Toten zurückzufinden. Voldemort will aber nicht sein Leben lang in einem zweitklassigen hässlichen Körper leben. Er will Potters Körper."

Pures Entsetzten stand in Hermines Augen geschrieben. „Aber...!"

„Doch, dafür muss Voldemort Potters Seele töten. Wir Menschen sterben, weil unsere Körper verletzten werden. Die Seele verlässt dann den Körper und geht ins Totenreich. Wenn man jedoch die Seele tötet, ist das noch grausamer, als den Körper zu töten. Dann existiert kein Hauch Leben mehr, selbst im Totenreich nicht mehr. Eine Seele zu töten dauert aber länger als einen Körper, deswegen können wir Potter immer noch retten."

„Aber was ist Voldemort denn nur für ein Mensch? Wie kann man nur so etwas Grausames vorhaben wollen?"

„Voldemort nimmt schon lange nicht mehr wahr was richtig oder falsch ist. Für ihn zählt einfach nur Macht und Perfektionismus. Was anderes gibt es nicht in seinem Leben."

Schnell sprang Hermine auf. „Dann müssen wir schnell zu ihm! Wir müssen ihn retten! Komm schon!"

„Hermine!", rief Draco und erhob sich dann, um sie zu beruhigen und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben Zeit. Das Körpertauschritual kann nur bei Vollmond statt finden, also heute Abend. Jetzt ist es erst fünf Uhr morgens, also schaffen wie es noch Potter da rauszuholen."

„Da kann ja sein, doch Voldemort wird ihn foltern!", widersprach Hermine aufgeregt. „Erst wird ihn quälen und deswegen müssen wir ihn so schnell wie möglich da rausholen!"

Skeptisch zog Draco die Braune nach oben. „Denkst du wirklich wir beide würden gegen eine ganze Scharr von Todesser ankommen? Wir müssen zuvor den Orden informieren."

„Hermine?", fragte plötzlich die verwirrte Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy, die bis jetzt einfach nur regungslos am gleichen Platz verharrt ist.

Hermine und Draco hatten ihre Anwesenheit schon fast vergessen und zuckten deswegen erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich dachte Sie heißen Helene?", meinte dann Narcissa.

Die Verständnislosigkeit stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anscheinend hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem Plan ihres Mannes und Draco gehabt.

„Nein Mrs. Malfoy", antwortete Hermine ihr höflich, „mein richtiger Name ist Hermine Granger."

„Dann... dann haben Sie uns angelogen?"

„Nein, Mutter.", erklärte ihr Draco und schließlich erzählte er ihr von der ganzen Geschichte. Davon wie er in den Orden des Phönix kam und sie bat ihm zu helfen seine Todesserzeremonie zu verhindern, davon wie er Hermine als Tarnung unter dem Namen „Helene Tough" vorgestellt hatte und davon, das Voldemort eigentlich nur ein Mittel gegen Harry Potter in der Hand haben wollte.

Am Ende starrte sie einfach nur mit leerem Blick auf den Boden. Sie wirkte ziemlich verzweifelt. „Ich wünschte dieser Voldemort wäre nie gekommen.", murmelte Narcissa dann benommen und schließlich rannten wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen, „Er hat unser ganzes Leben, unsere Familie zerstört."

Benommen brach sie zusammen und weinte. Hermine tat die Frau unglaublich leid. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie es ist alles zu verlieren, wo sie doch ihre Familie so sehr liebte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es nie ausgehalten. Hermine hatte auch ihre Familie durch Voldemort verloren, es gab jetzt jedoch immer noch Menschen, die bei ihr waren.

Hermine und Draco hatten Narcissa in Malfoy Manor zurückgelassen, nach dem sie dieser versprochen hatten, dass sie auf sich aufpassen und sie sofort informieren müssen, falls irgendetwas passieren sollte.

Als Hermine sich zum ersten Mal nach einer Woche wieder im Grimmauldplatz 12 fand, kam ihr alles irgendwie vor, als wären Monate vergangen. Sie war froh endlich wieder aus den unfreundlichen Gemäuern von Malfoy Manor hinausgekommen zu sein. Allerdings war der Grimmauldplatz menschenleer.

Nach Sirius Tod hatte Harry das die alte Villa der Familie Black geerbt, allerdings wohnte er selbst nicht dort – sondern in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Innenstadt London – , jedoch hatte er das Haus dem _Orden des Phönix_ zur Verfügung gestellt, dessen Geheimniswahrer und Oberhaupt immer noch Albus Dumbledore war, der ehemalige Rektor von der Zauberschule Hogwarts. So war es doch recht verwunderlich das kein einziges Mitglied hier war, selbst Dumbledores Büro war leer.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf einem Stuhl in der Küche fallen und rippte nervös mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte, während sie immer wieder einen schnellen Blick zur Uhr warf. Sie wusste, dass es bis zum Sonnenuntergang noch einige Stunden waren, trotzdem schaffte sie es aber einfach nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihr auf, das Draco sie – der sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte – abschätzend musterte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie angespannt – vielleicht auch ein bisschen etwas zu gereizt.

„Du willst Potter unbedingt befreien, was?"

Entsetzt sah Hermine ihn an. Es war ihr, als hätte sie sich verhört.

„Natürlich!", rief sie aufgebracht, „Was denkst du denn? Ich weiß das du Harry nicht magst, besser gesagt, das du ihn hasst, aber deswegen kannst du ihn doch nicht so einfach in Voldemorts Gewalt lassen!"

„Nein, nein!", versuchte er sie schnell zu beruhigen. Etwas nervös fuhr Draco sich mit den Finger durch sein blondes Haar, wobei sofort wieder einiger der Strähnen ihm ins Gesicht fielen. „Das meine ich damit nicht. Natürlich retten wir Potter, doch mir wäre es lieber... mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht mitkommen würdest."

„Wieso denn nicht? Ich kann auch kämpfen! Langsam glaube ich du unterschätzt mich, aber ich sage dir, dass ist ein großer Fehler!"

„Ich weiß das du eine starke Hexe bist. Aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Diese Worte hatte er so schnell und leise gesagt, dass Hermine mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. Sogleich wurde ihr zum ersten Mal wieder richtig bewusst, wem sie eigentlich gegenübersaß und sie nahm war, wie ihr Herz wieder einige Takte schneller schlugen, während sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Körper verbreitete. Es gefiel ihr diese Worte von ihm zu hören, denn es passte nicht zu Draco und sie wusste auch, das er es nicht zu jedem sagen würde. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, das sie ihm vielleicht doch mehr bedeuten konnte.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine, „aber ich kann wirklich gut selbst auf mich aufpassen."

Die Realität durfte jedoch nur deswegen nicht vergessen werden. Er mochte sie vielleicht, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, das sie jemals auf irgendeine Art und Weise zusammen kommen würden, egal wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Immerhin hatte er nie etwas dergleichen erwähnt und außerdem hatte Hermine nicht vergessen wieso sie eigentlich nach Malfoy Manor kam. Nicht weil er sie lieber mochte, sondern weil sie leichter zu beeinflussen war. Nur damit der Plan Voldemorts schneller in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte.

„Draco!", rief Hermine plötzlich nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens so laut, das dieser erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Wie bringt man eine Seele um?"

„Ähm... was meinst du damit? Weißt du das etwa nicht?"

Ärgerlich hob Hermine die Braune und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Natürlich nicht. Schwarze Magie ist nicht mein Thema, ich weiß fast überhaupt nichts darüber. Du bist da eher an der Quelle."

„Aha", war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Also wie bringt man jetzt Seelen um?"

Draco seufzte und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Eine komplizierte Frage, aber wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich?"

„Es ist sehr schwer Voldemort zu bezwingen. Ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen im Kampf gegen ihn verlieben. Vor neunzehn Jahren, als Harry ihn besiegt hatte ist er trotzdem zurückgekehrt. Immer wieder hatte er einen Weg geschafft. Erst hat er von Quirells Körper besitzt ergriffen, dann wurde durch ein Tagebuch sein 16-jähriges Selbst wieder erweckt und schließlich schaffte er es sogar wieder einen eigenen Körper zu bekommen. Wenn Harry ihn irgendwann besiegen sollte, müssen wir doch trotzdem immer noch in der Angst leben, ob er vielleicht jemals wieder einen Weg zurück finden würde. Deswegen müssen wir seine Seele zerstören. Er darf nie wieder zurückkehren. Nie wieder!"

Schweigen trat ein. Deutlich konnte Draco das Feuer in Hermines Augen sehen. So viel Hass auf Voldemort und Hoffnung auf ein Leben ohne Krieg lag darin. Es tat ein bisschen weh, wenn er daran dachte, das er auch Schuld daran war, das sie zwei sehr wichtige Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Er wusste auch ganz genau, das er ihr es irgendwann mal sagen musste...

„Aber... denkst du denn, das Voldemort noch eine Seele hat?"

„Natürlich hat er eine Seele, oder?", begann Hermine irritiert, „Du hast doch gesagt, das man ohne Seele nicht existieren kann."

„Schon, doch Voldemort wird so angetrieben durch seine Besessenheit mit der er die Macht über die Welt haben will, das seine Seele schon lange im verborgenen liegt. Falls sie überhaupt noch existiert. Man kann seine Seele aber auch selbst zerstören. Den der Körper den er vor sechs Jahren bekommen hatte, ist eigentlich nur noch eine leere Hülle, wenn so etwas wie ein Seele noch existiert, dann ist es wirklich nur noch ein ganz kleiner Funke in ihm."

„Und dieser ist gleichzeitig ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung...", ergänzte Hermine. „Aber wie kann man seine Seele selbst zerstören?"

„Durch Morde... nach und nach wird dein Herz so von dieser ganzen Gewalt erschüttert, sodass deine Seele langsam zu schwinden beginnt."

Wieder trat Stille ein.

„Draco...", fragte Hermine dann nach einiger Zeit wieder, mit einer etwas ängstlichen Stimme, „hast du schon mal jemanden umgebracht?"

Draco schwieg, schließlich antwortete er mit „Ja".

Der ängstliche Ton in ihrer Stimme wurde noch etwas vorsichtiger. „Absichtlich?"

„Nein, Gott sei Dank bin ich noch nie so weit hinuntergerutscht."

Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch den Knall eines Autoauspuffes durchbrochen. Sofort sprang Hermine auf, eilte aus der Küche, rannte in den in den ersten Stock und stürmte ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro Dumbledores. Dieser saß bereit an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte erschrocken Hermine an, die atemlos nach Luft rang.

„Hermine? Aber was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Harry!", war das einzige, was sie herausbrachte, „Voldemort hat Harry!"

Das erschrockene Gesicht des alten Zauberers wurde nur noch entsetzter. „Wie? Was meinst du damit? Was ist passiert? Wie konnte das passieren?"

Hermine wollte erneut antworten, doch dann kam Draco ebenfalls ins Büro. „Durch meine Schuld.", erwiderte er.

Draco wollte fortfahren, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand, das ihm zum Schweigen aufforderte. So verstummte er. Langsam schritt der Zauberer zu seinem Kamin, nahm die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver und ließ eine Brise hineinfallen. Sofort zügelten grüne Flammen im Kamin und Dumbledore erhob die Stimme zu einem fragenden „Ron?"

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon erschien Rons Gesicht in den Flammen. Er wirkte irritiert und seine Gesicht wurde nur noch verwirrter, als er Hermine und Draco hinter Dumbledore erkannte.

„Professor?", fragte er. „Hermine?"

Draco überging er, stattdessen schenkte er ihm nur einen finsteren Blick.

Obwohl der Abschluss in Hogwarts schon vor drei Jahren war und Dumbledore schon lange kein Professor mehr an der ehemaligen Zauberschule Hogwarts war, hatte Ron, als auch Hermine und Harry sowie die anderen ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler, immer noch die Angewohnheit ihres einstigen Lehrer mit „Professor" anzusprechen.

„Ron es tut mir Leid das ich dich stören muss, doch ich bitte dich umgehend wieder nach London zu kommen. Es ist sehr wichtig. Richte bitte Charlie ebenfalls aus, das wir hier seine Hilfe benötigen.", erklärte Dumbledore in einem ersten Ton.

Rons Blick wandelte sich von Irritation in Besorgnis. Prüfend warf er einen Blick auf Hermine, um sicher zu gehen, ob er Dumbledores Tonfall richtig gedeutet hatte. Hermine schaffte es aber nicht einmal ihm ein mattes Lächeln zu schenken. Stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach nur mit einer gequälten Miene an.

„Ist es denn etwas schlimmes, Professor?", wollte Ron wieder zu ihm hingewandt wissen.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich fürchte, nun beginnt die entscheidende Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse."

Rons Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Ich werde umgehend nach London kommen.", antwortete er schnell und noch ohne jeglichen Abschiedsgruß verschwand er aus den grünen Flammen, die ebenfalls eine Sekunde später nicht mehr hier waren.

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich zu Hermine und Draco um.

„Bitte sag den anderen Bescheid, Hermine. Severus ist gerade in München. Angeblich sollte ein Anschlag von Todesser dort stattfinden. Minerva ist ebenfalls einem Verdacht nach Paris gefolgt und Lupin versucht noch immer bei den Werwölfen Informationen zu bekommen. Bitte pass dort besonders auf, ich will nicht das du dich bei ihnen irgendwo in Gefahr begibst. Die anderen werde ich informieren. Jetzt wo ich es mir so überlege, es kam mir gleich seltsam vor, das plötzlich auf der ganzen Welt so viele Anschläge stattfinden sollten. Normalerweise haben seine Angriffe einen größeren Zeitabstand. Anscheinend hat Voldemort falsche Fährten gelegt. Also, bitte komm so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück und halte dich bedeckt."

Hermine nickte kurz, dann warf sie einen Blick Richtung Draco, der immer noch in der Tür stand, um darauf wartete bis Dumbledore ihm das Wort erteilte. Sie wollte ihm ein Lächeln schenken, brachte es aber einfach nicht über die Lippen, also nickte sie ihm auch zu und verschwand dann unter einem lauten Knall.

Stille kehrte ein im Büro von Dumbledore. Langsam trat dieser hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den alten ledernen Sessel, der davor stand, nieder. Dann sah er durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern Draco prüfend entgegen, was gleichzeitig eine Aufforderung war, sich zu setzten. Draco gehorchte wortlos und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wieso ist es deine Schuld das Harry von Voldemort gefangen genommen wurde?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Draco wollte ihm am liebsten die ganze Wahrheit ins Gesicht schreien. Er hasste diese Art, wie er mit ihm redete. Denn im Augenblick hörte er sich so an, wie jemand, der einem kleinen Jungen erklären musste, das er nicht Schuld an dem tragischen Ableben seines Goldfisches hatte. Als könnte er sich nicht denken, das er den Goldfisch absichtlich im Klo heruntergespült hatte!

„Weil ich den Orden verraten habe.", antwortete Draco strickt.

Er wusste das Dumbledore diese Worte nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Doch gleichzeitig hoffte er auch, dass vielleicht dadurch seine Schuldgefühle etwas weniger wurden. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihn ja anschreien oder noch viel besser, ihn bestrafen! Dann zumindest hatte er etwas erlitten, womit er anfangen konnte seinen Schulden zu begleichen, obwohl er wusste, das sie niemals würden quitt sein.

Dumbledore hob die Braune. Seine blauen Augen sahen ihn enttäuscht an. „Wieso hast du den Orden verraten?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.

Kein Anschreien! Kein Schimpfen! Keine Strafe! Einfach nichts... und dieses Nichts machte die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.

„Es war keine Absicht."

„Ach ja? Hast du etwa nicht mit vollem Menschenverstand gehandelt und uns verraten?", fragte er, als würde er die Antwort schon wissen, „Hast du etwa unter dem Imperius-Fluch gehandelt?"

„Nein", gab Draco zu und senkte seinen Blick. „Aber es war meine einzige Möglichkeit um zu leben. Voldemort kam dahinter. Er fand raus, das ich für den _Orden des Phönix_ arbeitetet."

„Wie fand er es raus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was war dein Auftrag?"

„Ich sollte einen besten Freund von Harry Potter in meine Gewalt bekommen. Natürlich nicht entführend, sondern vor dem Orden angeben, das ich mit dessen Hilfe meine Todesserzeremonie verhindern will."

„Das ist dir gut gelungen. Ich gratuliere dir.", meinte Dumbledore anerkennend. „Ich selbst hatte wirklich nicht mal den kleinsten Verdacht geschöpft. Und ich muss sagen, das wirklich sehr viel schauspielerisches Talent dazu gehört um mich zu täuschen. Aber jetzt sag mir mal, was genau hat dich dazu veranlasst, deine Entscheidung zu überdenken?"

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung nicht überdacht.", antwortete er knapp.

„Also warst du wirklich fest entschlossen Hermine auszuliefern, damit du am Leben bleiben konntest?"

Draco nickte langsam. Sein Blick war noch immer starr auf die Buchenholztischplatte des Schreibtisches gerichtet.

„Aber du und Hermine seit wieder zurückgekehrt. Was genau ist passiert? Anscheinend hat dein Plan funktioniert."

„Hat er auch. Mein Plan hat perfekt funktioniert.", antwortete Draco, „Allerdings... normalerweise wäre ich in Sicherheit gewesen, wenn ich ihn gut ausgeführt hätte. Jetzt auf Voldemorts Seite, selbst wenn ich es nur widerwillig getan hätte. Aber wie hätte ich denn ahnen können, das sie mir auf einmal so viel bedeutet?"

„Mit sie spielst du wohl jetzt auf Hermine an, oder?", hackte der Zauberer nach.

Draco brachte kein zustimmendes Nicken zustande. Stattdessen erzählte er mit schwerer Stimme weiter. „Ich wurde vor ein paar Tagen zu Voldemort gerufen. Tatsächlich war ich wirklich so dumm und habe sie alleine bei meinem Vater gelassen. Wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, was er ihr antun würde? Heute Abend bin ich zurückgekehrt. Ich wollte zu ihr, hab sie aber nirgendwo gefunden. Also habe ich nur noch eins und eins zusammengezählt. Mein Vater hat gesagt er hat sie in den Kerker eingesperrt. Anscheinend sollte das so eine Art Aufgabe sein, um mich zu testen. Er und auch Voldemort hatten die Vermutung das ich ihnen nicht treu wäre und sie mir viel mehr bedeuten würde, als eigentlich gut für mich. Aus lauter Wut habe ich meinen Vater angegriffen und dieser ist bewusstlos zu Boden gefallen, dann bin ich hinter zu Hermine in den Kerker gerannt. Wir haben gestritten... oder besser gesagt, sie hat mich angeschrieen. Lucius hat ihr alles erzählt. Ich habe ich erklärt wieso ich es getan habe, schließlich ist sie mit mir mitgekommen, aber wirklich verziehen hat sie mir noch nicht, das spüre ich. Oben in der Eingangshalle haben wir ein Knallen gehört und wir sind hochgerannt um zu sehen was los ist. Dann stand sich dort Potter und mein Vater gegenüber. Man konnte sehen, das sie sich duelliert hatten. Ich habe mich in den Kampf eingemischt, mein Vater jedoch ließ meinen Fluch abprallen und ich flog an die Wand. Nach ein paar Minuten war ich wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit ihn anzugreifen. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte ich mehrere Male die Gelegenheit, allerdings war ich in meinem Hass und Zorn auf ihn viel zu sehr eingenommen. Ich konnte nicht richtig denken und habe ihn immer mehr provoziert. Schließlich ließ er dann auch einen Fluch auf mich los, ich reagierte aber nicht rechtzeitig, er folterte mich und schließlich fiel ich bewusstlos zu Boden. Was dann geschah kann ich nur noch erahnen. Wahrscheinlich hat Potter versucht Hermine zu beschützen, aber ist gescheitert. Schließlich hat ihn mein Vater entführt und ist geflohen."

„Hatte Voldemort Recht?"

Überrascht hob Draco den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, das er fragen würde was Voldemort jetzt mit Potter machen würde, oder wo hin man ihn gebracht hatte. Diese Frage jedoch traf ihn total unvorbereitet. „Was meinen sie damit?"

„Hat dir Hermine wirklich viel mehr bedeutet, als es eigentlich hätte sein sollen? Das sie dir mehr bedeutet hat, hast du ja schon gesagt, doch jetzt will ich wissen ob deine Empfindung für sie, über Freundschaft und Mögen hinausgeht."

Entsetzt starrte Draco Dumbledore an. Er hatte keine Lust mit irgendeinem alten Zauberer über seine Gefühlslage zu sprechen, zumal ihn das nicht das geringste anging. Schließlich hob er ärgerlich die Braune. „Was soll das eigentlich? Ich erzähle Ihnen gerade das Potter entführt wurde und was machen Sie? Sie sitzen hier und fragen mich ob ich Hermine liebe! Das ist doch total unwichtig! Sollten Sie denn nicht auf der ganzen Welt ihre Ordensmitglieder zusammentrommeln, damit Sie in einer Großaktion über Voldemort herfallen um Potter zu befreien?"

„Ich weiß das Voldemort Harry nicht töten wird, deswegen haben wir noch Zeit. Die anderen zu informieren wird nicht besonders lange dauern, höchstens zwei drei Minuten. Also kann ich mich dir in Ruhe widmen."

„Wieso sind Sie sich da so sicher, dass Voldemort ihn nicht umbringen wird."

„Weil ich weiß das er seinen Körper will. Unter den Todessern haben diese Gerüchte schon lange die Runde gemacht. Severus hat mich sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, als er davon erfahren hat und es würde Sinn ergeben. In den letzten Monaten hatte Voldemort nicht einmal zugelassen, das seine Untergebenen ihm nur einen Kratzer zugefügt haben, außerdem habe ich mich schon gefragt wie lange er es in diesem Körper aushalten würde."

„Sie haben damit gerechnet?"

„Ja, in der Tat.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber... wie kann sich Voldemort darüber so sicher sein, dass Potters Körper der richtige für ihn ist? Wie kann er wissen, ob seine Seele diesen Körper auch annehmen würde?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Eine interessante Frage...", murmelte er, „Jeder weiß, das Harry und er vor neunzehn Jahren durch den verunglückten Todesfluch magisch verbunden sind. Harry hat dadurch viele Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften von ihm übernommen, doch eine wirkliche Tatsache das Harrys Körper für Voldemorts Seele der richtige ist, ist es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau wie er sich da dessen so sicher sein kann, jedoch vermute ich, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, um sich schließlich ganz davon zu überzeugen. Selbst Voldemort würde wahrscheinlich nicht dieses Risiko eingehen, es steht nämlich ziemlich viel auf dem Spiel. Für beide Seiten. Ob dieser Körpertausch aber gelingen wird, darüber bin ich mir wirklich nicht so sicher. Bis jetzt hatte es noch niemand gewagt, seinen Körper mit dem einer anderen Person zu tauschen, denn falls es schief gehen sollte, würde es den sofortigen Tod für beide bedeuten."

Erneutes Schweigen trat ein.

„Liegt dir vielleicht sonst noch etwas auf der Seele, Draco?", wollte Dumbledore dann nach einziger Zeit wissen, nachdem er ihn nachdenklich gemustert hatte.

„Nein."

„Dann kannst du gehen."

Draco nickte, stand auf und wollte schon Dumbledores Büro verlassen, blieb aber dann noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Gibt es denn keine Bestrafung dafür, das ich den Orden verraten habe?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mensch bestimmt sein Denken und Handeln ganz alleine.", antwortete er weise, „Das ist es, was ihn frei macht. Ich kann niemanden für etwas bestrafen, was in seinen Augen vollkommen richtig erscheint. Egal wie viele auch darunter zu leiden haben."

„Es erschien mir aber nicht richtig."

„Doch trotzdem hast du es getan. Es erschien dir also doch richtig, denn du hast damit dein Leben gerettet. Aber wenn es für dich vielleicht ein Trost ist, dich bestraft zu wissen, dann überleg doch mal... bist du denn nicht schon bestraft genug? Reichen dir deine Schuldgefühle und die Enttäuschung in Hermines Augen – wann immer du ihrem Blick begegnest – denn nicht aus?"

Draco senkte den Blick und nickte kurz, um zu zeigen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Dann verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Der berühmte Harry Potter...", hallte eine Stimme gehässig.

Harry lag auf einem kalten Steinboden. Benommen rappelte er sich auf, rieb sich die Stirn – die schon lange nicht mehr zu geschmerzt hatte – und schob seine Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase, damit er sich umsehen konnte. Die Decke zeigte einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel, in mitten der Halle befand sich ein großer Tisch und oberhalb ein kleiner Thron, auf dem jemand saß, dem er schon lange nicht mehr Auge um Auge gegenüber gestanden hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er das er sich in der Großen Halle befand. Er war im ehemaligen Schloss Hogwarts. Doch diese Tatsache interessierte ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht besondern, viel mehr ruhte sein Blick auf der Person, die ihm gegenüber saß. Voldemort...

„... wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr?", spöttelte seine Stimme, „Dabei habe ich mir all die letzten Jahre so sehr gewünscht, das du einmal an deinen alten Feind denken und mich vielleicht besuchen würdest."

Harry erwiderte auf Voldemorts Worte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen, denn seine Kehle war aus lauter Angst wie zugeschnürt. Ihm war klar, dass er Voldemort schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Hoffnungsvoll versuchte seine Hand vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen – doch er musste feststellen, die Tasche seiner Jeans leer war.

„Oh... suchst du vielleicht denn hier?", erklang sogleich wieder seine Stimme und er hob Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft. „Denkst du etwa wirklich, ich würde einem kleinen und dummen Jungen wie dir so ein gefährliches Spielzeug lassen? Damit kann man leicht andere Leute verletzten und das wollen wir doch nicht..."

Ein breites gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus, das seine gelben Zähne zeigte.

Die Panik in Harry wurde nur noch großer und er fühlte wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog. Sein Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft, doch er wusste einfach nie wie er Voldemort entwischen konnte. Zugleich stellte er sich auch die Frage wie er hierher gekommen war. Das letzte an was er sich erinnern konnte, war Hermine. Sie lag in seinen Armen und er spürte noch ganz genau ihr langes sanftlockiges Haar, das seine Finger berührt hatten. Aber danach war alles vollkommen schwarz.

„Wie komme ich hierher?", fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem er sich ein Herz gefasst hatte. Langsam stand er auf – versuchte möglichst sicher auf den Beinen zu bleiben – und starrte den Dunklen Lord herausfordern an. Wenn dann, würde er mit Würde sterben, und ganz bestimmt nicht so auf dem Boden der Großen Halle untergehen wollte. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust darauf, das Voldemort etwas von seiner Angst mitbekäme.

„Durch den Plan eines meiner Todesser. Wirklich raffiniert. Nie und nimmer hätte ich geglaubt das es funktionieren würde, zumal schon so viele Pläne gescheitert sind. Doch Draco hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Erschrocken weiteten sich Harrys Augen. Draco? Draco Malfoy?

Voldemort erkannte seinen entsetzten Blick. Er genoss es aus vollen Zügen und grinste nur noch fieser. „Erstaunt Potter? Ich weiß das du ihm nie wirklich vertraut hast, du wolltest es nur glauben und hast gehofft das er auf eurer Seite stünde. Doch deine kleine Freundin ist voll auf ihn hereingefallen und letztendlich ist es auch sie gewesen, die die hierher gebracht hat. Eigentlich hätte ich ja auch gleich darauf kommen können. Der berühmte Harry Potter tut doch alles um seine kleinen Freunde aus jeder Not zu retten!"

Ein kaltes Lachen erfüllte die Halle. Harry konnte nicht anders, als einfach nur so dazu stehen und Voldemort anzustarren. Er fühlte sich schwer und gleichzeitig auch so blöd. Gleich zu beginn hätte er Dumbledore oder Hermine sagen sollen, was er von Malfoy hielt und das er ganz bestimmt nicht auf der Seite der Phönixorden stand.

Plötzlich jedoch zog sich seine Brust noch enger zusammen und ein ungutes Gefühle machte sich ihn ihm breit. Er versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, in dem Hermines lebloser Körper auf einem Steinboden la, während Malfoy vor ihr stand – immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand – und lachte. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Hermine?", wiederholte Voldemort. „Du meinst Dracos kleine Schlammblutfreundin? Sag mir Potter... was ist an Schlammblüter so besonders? Meine Mutter, dein Vater, Malfoy und schließlich auch noch du... wieso fallt alle auf diese nutzlosen Menschen herein? Erklär es mir!"

„Hermine ist kein Schlammblut und meine Mutter auch nicht!", donnerte Harry zornig, „Und jetzt sag mir sofort wo Hermine ist Voldemort!"

Voldemorts Grinsen schwand. „Sie lebt.", erklärte er kühl. „Ihr geht es gut... zumindest jetzt noch."

„Dann lass sie frei, verdammt noch mal! Du brauchst und willst Hermine nicht. Du willst mich! Töte mich von mir aus, doch lass sie frei!"

„Das könnte ich tun... doch dazu müsste ich sie zuerst einmal in meiner Gewalt haben. Das Schlammblut ist nicht hier. Lucius hat dich hier hergebracht, nachdem er einen Schockzauber auf dich angewandt hat. Mit dir ist er dann aus Malfoy Manor geflohen."

Der Knoten in Harrys Brust lockerte sich etwas und er fühlte wie unglaubliche Erleichterung seinen Körper durchströmte. Der Gedanke daran, das er ihr gut ging, war Trost genug. Dann aber, horchte er plötzlich auf. Was hatte Voldemort gesagt? _Ihr geht es gut... zumindest jetzt noch_? War sie etwa in Malfoys Gewalt? Immerhin war er bei ihr. Immerhin hatte ausgerechnet er Malfoy gerettet! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

„Was meinst du mir ‚bis jetzt noch'? Ich sag dir, krümmst du Hermine auch nur ein Haar, dann..." Harry stockte.

„Dann, was?", äffte Voldemort und sah Harry mit gehässigem Blick entgegen, „Drohst du mir dann etwa die Liebe deiner toten Schlammblutmutter auf den Hals zu hetzen? Oder vielleicht mit deinem großen Muggelliebhaberfreund Dumbledore, der Hogwarts so zu Grund gehen lassen hatte?"

„Hogwarts war noch nie so sicher, als mit Dumbledore."

„Ach ja? Und hast du vielleicht schon vergessen, das deine Schule unter der Hand von Dumbledore gefallen war?"

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, gleichzeitig versuchte er auch Ruhe zu bewahren und den Menschen, den er am meisten hasste, nicht anzuschreien. Das würde ziemlich unklug sein, anderes er würde sowieso sterben.

„Dann töte mich doch endlich Voldemort!", rief Harry herausfordernd. „All die Jahre war dein einziges Ziel mich tot zu sehen, wieso machst du nicht dann jetzt wo du die Gelegenheit hast und ich dir schutzlos ausgeliefert bin.

Harry wusste das er nichts tun konnte um sich zu retten, ob er wollte oder nicht – er würde sterben. Jetzt wollte er eigentlich nur noch der Folter entgehen, die vielleicht schlimmer als der Tod sein konnte.

„Bettelst du etwa um deinen Tod, Potter?", lachte Voldemort gehässig, „Du enttäuschst mich und ich bin mir sicher, das auch dein Vater ziemlich enttäuscht von dir wäre, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte. Denn er hat nicht um seinen Tod gebettelt."

„Ich bettle nicht um meinen Tod!", rief Harry dazwischen.

Voldemort ließ sich aber nicht beirren und sprach mit noch lauterer Stimme weiter.

„Denn dein Vater hatte Stolz und Ehre. Er war ein Reinblütiger Zauberer der wusste das er tat und auch wusste für was er sterben würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bist du dein Nichts. Und doch so vorhanden, das du es immer wieder geschafft hast meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, doch ich garantiere dir... lange wirst du dazu nicht mehr Zeit haben. Ich werde dich zwar nicht töten, doch ich habe mit dir etwas viel besser und wesendlich schmerzhafteres vor, Potter!"

Entsetzen ging durch die Runde der Ordensmitglieder. Alle hatten gespannt den Worten Dumbledores gelauscht, mit denen er erklärt hatte, wie es dazu kam, das Harry sich nun in Voldemorts Gewalt befand. Hermine konnte die Blicke spüren, die auf sie und Draco gerichtet waren. Das jedoch Draco den Orden verraten hatte, hatte er nicht erwähnt. Sie war sich sicher, das Dumbledore es mit Absicht nicht gesagt hatte, es wäre nur Streit ausgebrochen und dieser Streit würde keine große Hilfe sein, wenn sie gemeinsam gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser antreten mussten.

Doch während Dumbledores Erzählung konnte Hermine deutlich sehen, wie Ron immer wieder wütend in Richtung Draco sah. Anscheinend konnte dieser eins und eins zusammen zählen oder meinte, wie immer, die wahre Schuld bei ihm gefunden zu haben.

Was eigentlich auch in diesem Fall nicht besonders falsch war.

Kaum war die „Besprechung" der Ordensmitglieder beendet, apparierten auch schon die meisten von ihnen davon – um jede Hilfe zu holen, die sie kannten. Die anderen verließen das Besprechungszimmer. Hermine wollte ebenfalls Neville Longbottom hinterhergehen (der nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts dem Orden ebenfalls beigetreten war und im Zauberministerium in einer unwichtigen Abteilung arbeite), als sie plötzlich Rons wütende Stimme hörte. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und erkannte, wie Ron Draco am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er nicht in der Hand, doch seine Faust ruhte gefährlich vor Dracos Gesicht. Der, sah ihm einfach nur durch seine graublauen Augen gelassen entgegen, doch betrachtete dennoch aufmerksam Rons Faust.

„Ron, hör sofort auf damit!", rief Hermine entsetzt und stürzte auf ihren Freund zu, damit sie ihn von Draco losreißen konnte. Aber Ron schüttelte ihren Arm ab, als wäre er nur eine lästige Fliege.

„Hermine ich weiß nicht wie du diesen Mistkerl auch noch verteidigen kannst! Er hat uns verraten!"

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht", log sie schnell, „woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Ach ja?", fauchte er, „Und wie ist dann Lucius Malfoy hinter dein Geheimnis gekommen? Wieso hat er dich eingesperrt, wenn er doch gedacht hat, das du die saubere Helene Tough bist, aus einer reichen reinblütigen Familie stammst und die Freundin dieses Mistkerls bist? Wieso hast du Harry zu Hilfe rufen müssen und wieso hat er dich nicht gerettet und verhindert das Lucius dich gefangen nimmt, wenn er schon auf unserer Seite steht. Erklär mir das mal? Wieso? Hä? Ich bin nicht ganz blöd Hermine!"

Während seiner Worte hatte er seine blauen Augen noch immer zornig funkelnd auf Draco gerichtet. Deutlich war die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, die er immer bekam wenn er sich aufregte und Hermine wusste das er sich wirklich zurücknehmen musste um nicht wütend auf Draco einzuschlagen.

„Es ist, weil..."

„Es stimmt, ich habe den Orden verraten.", unterbrach Draco sie aber, noch ehe Hermine sich eine Ausrede für ihn hat einfallen lassen können.

Genau im gleichen Augenblick schnellte Rons Faust auf Dracos Nase zu, dieser reagierte jedoch noch rechtzeitig und wich so aus, das er mit voller Wucht auf seine linke Wange einschlug und sein Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf. Ron wollte erneut ansetzten, doch dieses Mal schaffte es Hermine Draco vor dem nächsten Schlag zu bewahren.

Schnell stieß sie ihn weg und stellte sich schützend vor Draco. „Sag mal was ist denn in dich gefahren? Ja, er hat den Orden verraten. Doch du hast mich all dem nichts zu tun! Außerdem können wir es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen, denn es würde Harry nichts bringen, wenn wir uns alle davor schon umbringen!"

Mit unverständlicher Miene starrte Ron Hermine an. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun? Verdammt Hermine! Voldemort hat Harry! Harry ist mein bester Freund und nur wegen diesem Dreckskerl wird er jetzt getötet! Was bist denn du für eine Freundin, die einzige Person an die du denkst ist der und deine Freunde vergisst du dadurch total!"

Schweigen trat ein. Hermine musste schlucken und abermals brannten ihr die Tränen in den Augen, die in letzter Zeit sich ziemlich oft den Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

„Ich weiß das er Harry hat", murmelte Hermine, „deswegen mache ich mir schon genug Vorwürfe. Trotzdem aber bringt dieser Streit nichts und das mit dem Verrat ist wirklich nicht deine Sache, zwar hat er denn Orden verraten... doch du vergisst das er auch mich verraten hat. Denkst du wirklich, das ich ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise noch mal vertrauen würde?"

TBC


	7. With Blood to the Choose

So, neues Jahr, neues Kapitel, neues Glück! Hoffentlich seit ihr alle gut ins Jahr 2006 gerutscht und auch noch weiterhin fähig mir Reviews zu schreiben... irgendwie werden die in letzter Zeit immer weniger schmoll. Ich mach aber trotzdem weiter XD! Auch bin ich unheimlich glücklich – allen die Dark Aspect noch lesen - sagen zu können, das diesen ewigen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern (ich hoffentlich nicht zu groß sind) endlich ein Ende gesetzt wird, denn nun habe ich eine super Betaleserin an meiner Seite. Noch mal herzlichen Dank, milkaQ . Aber jetzt will ich nicht länger drum rumreden. Es geht weiter!

**milkaQ**: Ui! Also ich hab nichts gegen deine langen Reviews, mach ruhig weiter so . und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar, das du davon absiehst mir den Hals umzudrehen, wenn auch aus Eigennutz XD. Ja... vielleicht hätte Dumbledore fragen können, was Draco für Hermine empfindet, doch... na ja... irgendwie hätte es dann etwas das Thema verfehlt. Außerdem... geht das jetzt nicht... denn dieses Kapitel wäre wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür gewesen. Tja, warum wirst du dann noch erfahren...

Dark Aspect – With Blood to the Choose

„Ich weiß das er Harry hat", murmelte Hermine, „deswegen mache ich mir schon genug Vorwürfe. Trotzdem aber bringt dieser Streit nichts und das mit dem Verrat ist wirklich nicht deine Sache, zwar hat er denn Orden verraten... doch du vergisst das er auch mich verraten hat. Denkst du wirklich, das ich ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise noch mal vertrauen würde?"

Nun weinte Hermine. Tränen um Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht ansehen, taten ihre Worte doch schon genug weh. Das schlimmste aber war, dass er wusste das sie Recht hatte und er sie verstand. So sehr er sich wieder ihr Vertrauen wünschen würde, war er sich auch darüber bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Wunschtraum sein konnte. Denn er hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Auch er würde niemandem mehr glauben, der sein Vertrauen so derart missbraucht hatte.

Ron stand still da und sah Hermine an. Es war ihm unverständlich wie sie nur bei diesen Worten weinen konnte, genauso unverständlich wie sie überhaupt diese Worte aussprechen konnte. Sie hatte Malfoy tatsächlich vertraut? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er sich fragen, wie blöd seine beste Freundin eigentlich sein konnte, sie die sonst normalerweise immer weit klüger gehandelt hatte als er. Wie hatte sie diesem Malfoy auch nur einen Funken Vertrauen hatte schenken können. Gleichzeitig war er auch noch nie so enttäuscht von ihr gewesen.

„Dann mach doch was du willst.", sagte Ron kalt, ließ Hermine stehen und ging aus dem Besprechungszimmer.

„Hermine...", murmelte Draco nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er einfach nur regungslos neben ihr gestanden hatte.

Schnell wischte Hermine sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das aber keine Spur von Freunde zeigte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen.", meinte sie.

„Hermine..."

„Bald werden wir zum Angriff aufbrechen und ich habe keine Lust einfach nur tatenlos rumzusitzen, nur weil wir zu spät gekommen sind. Immerhin braucht Harry uns.", ignorierte sie seinen Versucht mit ihr zu reden.

Draco seufzte und hielt sie schnell am Handgelenk fest, als sie sich abwenden wollte, um ebenfalls zu gehen. „Hermine..."

„Bitte nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn wieder ohne sich umzudrehen, „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Weißt du... auch wenn ich versuche dir zu verzeihen, kann ich dir aber trotzdem nicht mehr vertrauen. Versteh doch ich... ich will es, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Es ist zuviel passiert. Viel zu viel."

Benommen stand Draco da, so das er auch nicht erhindern konnte, wie sie sich aus seinem Griff löste und ihn alleine zurückließ. Ja, eigentlich war alles wirklich nur ein Wunschtraum der sich nie erfüllen würde, er hatte es gleich gewusst. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Ein starker Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm und die Haut an seinen Knöcheln war aufgerissen. Draco aber störte es nicht. Viel mehr aber störte es ihn, das er trotzdem einfach nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte. Immer noch war dieser Schmerz da und genauso die Schuldgefühle, die nur noch größer zu werden schienen.

Das Bild der Landschaft sah so aus, als würde die Sonne im Erdboden versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. Letzte warme Strahlen waren auf Hogsmead gerichtet und tauchten alles in einen orangerötlichen Schein. Hogsmead lag wie ausgestorben vor Hermine. Die einzigen lebenden Personen waren die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und dessen Mitstreiter – die ehemaligen Hogwartshauselfen sowie Seidenschnabel – die so eben durch das Dorf schritten. Traurig warf Hermine ihren Blick zu den Drei Besen, in dem sie immer während der Weihnachtszeit in ihren Dorfbesuchen gewesen war und zusammen mit Harry und Ron Butterbier getrunken hatte. Deutlich konnte sie sich noch an den gemütlichen Landen erinnern, der jetzt nur noch ein einziger verbrannter Haufen war. Die Wirtin Rosmerta, hatte es – wie viele andere – in jener Nacht nicht geschafft zu fliehen. Erst als Hermine merkte, das Lupin und Tonks sich mit vielen anderen, durch die Überreste des alten Pubs kämpften, erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und wandte sich der Realität zu – in diesem Falle der ehemaligen Professorin McGonagall, die neben ihr stand.

„Was wird das?", fragte sie sie.

„Wir versuchen den Geheimgang nach Hogwarts wieder freizubekommen. Wenn wir Glück haben weiß Voldemort nichts davon und wir kommen unbemerkt ins Schloss. So würden wir einen Überraschungsangriff starten können.", erklärte sie.

Hermine hob überrascht die Braune. „Sie wissen von dem Gang zur Einäugigen Hexe?"

Im gleichen Augenblick musterte sie aber McGonagall spitz, genau mit dem gleichen Blick, mit dem sie immer ihre Schüler gemustert hatten, sobald diese eine Regel gebrochen hatten. „Bedenklicher finde ich, das Sie etwas davon wussten, Hermine."

Sie wurde rot. „Nun ja, das war eher... ein Zufall."

„Ach ja?", meinte McGonagall und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Das Talent zum Lügen besitzen Sie nicht wirklich."

Unter den Worten McGonagalls errötete Hermine nur noch mehr. Um so erleichterter war sie, als Lupin erfreut aufschrie. Was bedeutete, dass sie denn Gang endlich freigelegt hatten. Erst in diesem Augenblick begriff Hermine wieso ihre ehemaligen Lehrer von dem Geheimgang wissen konnten, immerhin war ja auch Lupin einer der Rummtreiber, der mit seinen alten Schulfreuden jeden einzelnen Geheimgang in Hogwarts inspiziert hatte.

In der Besprechung ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte Dumbledore erklärt, dass die Hauselfen einen direkten Angriff auf Voldemorts Hauptquartier starten würden. Das würde ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein und vielleicht würde so der Einstig der anderen Ordensmitglied so unbeachtet bleiben. Jedoch hatte er auch gesagt, dass er sich keine großen Hoffnungen darauf machte, denn Voldemort war klug und somit auch klug genug um zu wissen, wenn jemand etwas im Schilde führte.

Für Hermine kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, in der sie durch den dunklen Gang – der nur durch das Licht ihrer Zauberstabspitzen erleuchtet wurde – wanderten. Vollkommene Stille herrschte und jeder lauschte gespannt auf irgendein Geräusch, das ihnen vielleicht verkünden könnte, das ihre Feinde ihnen entgegen kamen. Es war übervorsichtig, das wusste Hermine, doch verständlich. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie jemals so viel Angst gehabt. Nicht nur Angst um sich, sondern auch Angst um Harry, Angst um Ron, Angst um ihre anderen Freunde und Angst um ihn... Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick zu Draco, der stillschweigend neben Snape herging. Auch er wirkte angespannt. Wenn Hermine ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie am meisten um ihn Angst hatte. Allerdings im gleichen Augenblick als sie dies einsah, fühlte sie sich wieder schuldig. Abermals kam es ihr wie ein Verrat an ihren Freunden vor.

In dem Moment als sie plötzlich den Ausgang des Geheimganges erreichten – und somit den Eingang in das Innere Hogwarts – löschte Hermine mit einem leisen Flüstern, die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, presste ihn eng an sich und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie jemand sie in die Arme schloss. Ihr Herz wünschte sich für ein paar Sekunden es wäre Draco, doch als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, sah sie Rons blaue Augen und seine Sommersprossen vor sich. „Pass auf dich auf.", murmelte er, während er sie noch immer in seinen Armen hielt.

_Hermine schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln. Einerseits war sie glücklich, dass er noch mit ihrer redete, nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung, andererseits hing ihr Herz immer noch wehmütig an Draco. Der – wie Hermine mit einem Blick über Rons Schultern bemerkte – sich kurz zu ihr umgewandt und ihr in die Augen gesehen, sich dann aber schnell wieder wegdrehte hatte._

Es ist besser soHermine_, versuchte sie sich einzureden und schloss ebenfalls ihre Arme um Ron, der ihr kurzes Abschweifen nicht bemerkt hatte. „Du auch, versprich mir das...", murmelte sie und lächelte dann matt als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten._

_Lupin tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Rücken der Einäugigen Hexe. Es waren Sekunden, die Hermine wie Minuten vorkamen, in denen sich die Hexe langsam zur Seite drehte. Dann traten sie hinaus. Hinaus, ins Freie, hinaus in den Kampf!_

_Hermine war etwas überrascht als sie leere Gänge vor fand, nach dem sie auf den Flur getreten war. Normalerweise hätte sie erwartet, das an jeder Ecke ein Todesser stehen würde, doch stattdessen war weit und breit keiner zu erkennen. Umso vorsichtiger wurde sie aber und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Zauberstab – bereit zum Kampf. Von vielen Ordensmitgliedern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie hatten sich in Gruppen auf die verschiedenen Gänge aufgeteilt und so ging Hermine nun zusammen mit Ron, Lupin und Tonks durch Hogwarts. Aber selbst nach fünf Minuten durchs Schloss irren, war immer noch niemand zu sehen, der nicht nach Freund aussah. _

„_Lupin?", fasste sich Hermine schließlich ein Herz, nachdem sie zuvor still geschwiegen hatte, um sich im Falle nicht zu früh zu verraten. „Was ist hier los?"_

„_Keine Ahnung", murmelte er irritiert und warf seinen Blick vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. Doch auch hier war niemand. „Sei aber vorsichtig. Vielleicht erwarten sie unseren Angriff auch schon?"_

„_Wie viele Stunden Zeit haben wir noch?", wollte Ron wissen._

_Lupin ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, um über den Blick über die Länderein zu werfen. Schätzend zog sich seine Stirn nach oben, dann wandte er sich wieder ihnen zu. „Ich würde sagen, eine knappe Stunde."_

_Tonks Augen sahen verständnislos drein. „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" _

_Auf Lupins Gesicht zeigte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ich bin ein Werwolf, schon vergessen? In etwa einer Stunde wird der Vollmond an der höchsten Stelle des Himmels stehen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Voldemort diese Gelegenheit nutzen wird."_

_Entsetzt weiteten sich Hermines Augen. Da gab es etwas, an das sie überhaupt noch nicht gedacht hatte „Aber... was ist dann... Was machen wir wenn du dich verwandelst?"_

„_Snape hat mir wieder einen Trank gebraut.", erklärte er, „Also werde ich mich verwandeln, doch euch keinen Schaden zufügen. Du kannst also beruhigt sein, Hermine."_

„_Vertraust du ihm denn?", fragte Ron spitz._

_Lupins Augenbraue zog sich überrascht und auch etwas genervt nach oben. „Dieses Thema haben wir nun schon so oft durchgekaut. Ich dachte wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, das wir Snape vertrauen können."_

„_Ja, doch wenn man an Malfoy denkt, kann man doch wieder nachdenklich werden. Immerhin hat er uns verraten und die beiden haben einen guten Kontakt zueinander."_

„_Ron...", erwiderte Hermine genervt und ihre Stimme klag auch etwas bittend. „Bitte hör auf damit, du weißt..."_

„_Nein, Hermine!", unterbrach er sie, „Malfoy hat uns verraten, hin oder her. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du so einfach darüber hinwegsehen kannst!"_

„_Beruhigt euch!", rief Lupin energisch, aber immer noch so, das seine Stimme einem flüstern glich. „Wege euch werden die vielleicht noch auf uns aufmerksam."_

„_Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Ron bei Lupin, schenkte Hermine aber nur einen kurzen Blick._

_Doch plötzlich, genau in diesem Augenblick, traf Hermine etwas hart am Arm. Sie schrie auf, während ein bitterer Schmerz ihren ganzen Arm durchfuhr. Laut erklang Lupins Stimme die „_Stupor_" rief. Sie aber achtete nicht darauf, sondern erkannte nur wie sich eine lange Schnittverletzung in ihrer Haut zeichnete. Der Fluch hatte ihre weiße Bluse am Oberarm zerrissen und tauchte in Sekundenschnelle alles rot vor Blut. _

_Als Hermine, mit vor Schmerz zusammengepressten Augen, den Todesser ansah, erkannte sie, dass er versteinert auf dem Boden lag. _

„_Zeig her", forderte Tonks Hermine auf._

_Schnell tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Wunde und genauso schnell wie Hermine verletzt worden war, war ihr Arm auch wieder gesund. Das einzige was noch an den Angriff erinnere, war ihr Blut auf der Bluse. _

„_Danke", murmelte Hermine._

„_Wir müssen besser aufpassen.", versuchte Lupin ihnen einzubläuen._

„_Wenn wir nur wüssten wo sie sind...", murmelte Ron, „Ich bin mir sicher, das niemand von ihnen im Schloss ist. Vielleicht haben sie damit gerechnet und die paar Todesser die hier rumschleichen sind einfach nur da um den Schein zu bewahren, dass Harry im Schloss ist, damit Voldemort niemand im Weg steht, wenn er mit Harry den Körper tauscht."_

„_Aber wo sollten sie sonst sein?", fragte Hermine verständnislos, „Sie sind doch nicht etwa geflohen, wenn ja... dann wäre alles umsonst. Dann werden wir das Body-Exchange-Ritual nie verhindern können!"_

„_Das glaube ich nicht, sie müssen hier irgendwo sein.", murmelte Lupin._

_Tonks legte die Stirn in Falten und schien nachzudenken. „Und wieso glaubst du das? Vielleicht hat Ron ja Recht. Voldemort hat mit uns gerechnet und will uns einfach nicht dabei haben."_

„_Ja!", rief Hermine plötzlich und zwar so laut, das die anderen drei erschrocken zusammenzuckten und ihren griff um den Zauberstab festigten. „Ich weiß etwas, wieso bin ich da nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen, dabei habe ich sie doch extra eingesteckt."_

_Schnell verschwand Hermines Hand in ihrer Jeanstasche und versucht etwas herauszuziehen._

„_Was suchst du?", fragte Tonks._

_Als Antwort zog Hermine ein Blatt Pergament hervor, entfaltete es und murmelte: „Ich bin ein Tunichtgut.", als sie mit ihrer Zauberstabspitze sachte dagegen tippte._

„_Natürlich", murmelte Lupin anerkennend, „die Karte des Rummtreibers." _

_Langsam blickte Hermine über die Karte und sah dann mit bleichem Gesicht auf. „Es hat Recht... es sind nur ungefähr sechs oder sieben Todesser im Schloss. Das war wirklich ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Wir müssen den anderen bescheid sagen."_

„_Was soll das heißen?", herrschte Voldemort wütend Lucius Malfoy an, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte. _

_Seine Stimme klang wie das wütende Zischen einer Schlange und die Schlangenaugen waren weit aufgerissen, während sich ein zorniges Funkeln darin spiegelte. _

„_Natürlich ist er der Richtige! Wenn nicht Potter, wer sonst?"_

„_Mylord... ich meine es doch nur gut.", versuchte Lucius zu erklären, „Überlegen Sie doch, wenn Potter nicht der Richtige sein sollte, was wird dann aus Ihnen? Sie würden sterben!"_

„_Wagst du es etwa mein Urteilsvermögen anzuzweifeln?", schrie Voldemort._

„_Nein..."_

_Doch anscheinend schien Voldemort wirklich ins Nachdenken geraten zu sein. Wütend wandte er sich ab und seinen Blick Harry zu. Harry Potter hing gefesselt und bewusstlos an einem Baumstamm in mitten des Friedhofes. Rund herum zeichnete sich ein Kreis aus Kerzen, die neben dem Licht des Mondes alles hell in der Dunkelheit erleuchtete. Deutlich konnte man seine Narbe in dem Licht der Flammen erkennen, die Narbe die er ihm damals zugefügt – die Narbe die sie beiden verbunden hatte. Er Harry Potter, ein mutiger Gryffindor, bekannt für seine Tat das er als kleines Baby im Altern von einem Jahr, ihn, Lord Voldemort, besiegt hatte, natürlich besaß er somit auch den Richtigen Körper für seine Seele, oder?_

„_Lucius", bellte Voldemort dann, „führe das Blutritual durch, ich brauche Gewissheit."_

„_Ja, Meister", nickte Lucius._

„Verdammt noch mal sag endlich wo Voldemort ist!", schrie Draco und richtete seinen Zauberstab weiter drohend auf den Todesser Rodolphus Lestrange, der an die Wand gedrückt stand. Doch der ließ nur ein langes breites Grinsen vernehmen.

„Draco... willst du etwa wirklich deinen Onkel töten? Denk doch mal an Bellatrix. Sie würde dich hassen, hassen dein ganzes Leben lag. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich sogar rächen. Erst würde sie dich und dann deine Mutter töten. Willst du das?"

Draco musste schlucken. Es war nicht die Tatsache, das Rodolphus sein Onkel war, sondern die das er möglicherweise Recht hatte und Draco außerdem noch nie einen Menschen getötet hatte.

„Lestrange, wenn es Draco nicht tut dann tue ich es eben.", bellte plötzlich Snapes Stimme hinter ihm und er stieß ihn zur Seite, so das nun er mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Lestrange stand. „Und ich – das weißt du ganz genau – würde keine Sekunde zögern."

Nun wich der letzte Hauch Farbe aus Lestranges Gesicht. Seine Augen sahen Snape hasserfüllt entgegen. „Du!", zischte er, „Du warst bist auch ein Verräter! Der Dunkle Lord hat dir immer vertraut und du hast dieses Vertrauen einfach aufgenutzt! Du bist eine Schande! Nur Bellatrix und ich wussten wem du wirklich treu bist, aber niemand wollte uns glauben. Jetzt sehen sie es selbst, nun stehst du auf ihrer Seite!"

„Lestrange, sag uns wo der Dunkle Lord ist oder ich bringe dich um. Genau weil ich auf der Seite des Ordens stehe würde ich keine Sekunde zögern."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen grub er seinen Zauberstab in Lestranges Magen, so dass dieser schmerzvoll aufschrie. „_Crucio_!", brüllte Snape dann und im gleichen Augenblick erhalte wieder der Schrei Lestranges. Doch nun war er lauter, voller Qualen und Leiden schrie er, als würde es um sein Leben gehen. Ein paar Sekunden später hob Snape den Fluch von ihm wieder auf und er keuchte vor Schmerz. Sein Körper wäre schlapp auf dem Boden zusammengesunken, wenn Snape ihn nicht am Kragen seiner Robe gepackt hätte.

„Ich würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern.", wiederholte Snape seine Worte, „Hast du kapiert?"

Lestrange keuchte und zum ersten Mal war Angst in seinen Augen zu erkennen. „Sie sind auf dem Friedhof..."

„Welchem Friedhof?"

„Dem Friedhof im Hogwarts-Gelände."

„Es gibt keinen Friedhof in Hogwarts.", rief Snape zornig und erneut stieß er die Spitze in Lestranges Bauch, sodass er wieder schmerzvoll aufschrie.

„D... doch", brachte Lestange hervor, „da sieht man es mal. Nun bist du schon so lange hier und kennst diese Länderein immer noch nicht auswendig."

„Red nicht lange, sag mir endlich wo sich dieser Friedhof befindet!", bellte Snape.

„Im Verbotenen Wald.", erklärte Lestrange.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie Snape, dann einen Augenblick später.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, traf Lestange – der noch entsetzt seine Augen weiten konnte – und dann leblos auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Nun war in seinen Augen nur noch Leere zu erkennen.

Draco hatte stumm daneben gestand und hatte Snape zugesehen. Als dieser ohne zu zögern einen Todesfluch ausgestoßen hatte, hatte er erschrocken zusammen gezuckt. Schon immer hatte Draco gewusst, das Snape keine Skrupel hatte, doch nie wäre er darauf gekommen, das er zu so etwas fähig sein könnte.

„Gehen wir.", meinte Snape dann mit einem entschlossen Blick auf Draco, der ihm schnell nacheilte.

Kaum waren sie um die Ecke gebogen, wäre sie fast mit Hermine, Ron, Lupin und Tonks zusammengestoßen. Die schnell die Flure entlang geeilt sind und nun ziemlich atemlos waren.

„Snape, das alles ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver!", stieß Lupin hervor, doch noch ehe er weiterreden konnte, winkte Snape auch schon seinen Erklärungsversuch ab.

„Ich weiß. Der Dunkle Lord und Potter sind auf dem Friedhof im Verbotenen Wald."

„Im Verbotenen Wald ist ein Friedhof?", fragte Hermine unverständlich, „Aber das kann nicht sein, sonst würde doch Hagrid davon wissen und außerdem ich habe auch noch nie einen dort gesehen als ich da drin war."

Snapes Augen funkelten Hermine verärgert an. „Miss Granger ich würde Ihnen raten ihren Mund zu halten und nicht Worte von anderen Leuten in Frage zu stellen."

Hermine blieb still, doch sie warf ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer einen ebenso finsteren Blick zurück. Obwohl er auf der Seite des Phönixorden stand, Dumbledore ihm vertraut und er schon oft bewiesen hatte, das man ihm vertrauen konnte – mochte Hermine ihn noch immer nicht.

„Aber Hermine hat Recht.", wollte Ron ihr zu Hilfe eile, Snape schaffte es aber mit einem gehässigen Blick ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube nicht, das euer Freund Hagrid euch jedes einzelne Detail über den Wald erzählt hat und außerdem finde ich es äußerst erstaunlich, wie ihr, die ihr doch Schüler in Hogwarts wart und seit drei Jahren nicht mehr auf dem Gelände gewesen seit, so viel Wissen über ihn haben könnt. Aber ich habe schon immer gewusst, das ihr beide und Potter die Schulregel gebrochen habt, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

„Snape, das ist doch nun schon längst Geschichte.", mischte sich Lupin ein, „Wir sollten jetzt an Harry denken und uns nicht mit alten Kamellen aufhalten, jede Sekunde zählt."

Etwas widerwillig zuckte Snape mit seinen Mundwinkeln, ließ jedoch alles auf sich beruhen.

„Gut, am besten wir suchen schnell Hagrid. Wenn es diesen Friedhof im Wald wirklich geben sollte, dann kennt er bestimmt den Weg."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den sechs, sodass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Doch es zeigte sich, das Hagrid – genau zur richtigen Zeit – nun eben auf die langsam großer werdende Gruppe gestoßen war und zwar in der Begleitung von Fred und George Weasley, mitsamt dem Hauselfen Dobby.

„Hagrid, gut das du hier bist.", erklärte Tonks, „Voldemort ist nicht im Schloss, sondern im Verbotenen Wald auf einem Friedhof."

„Auf dem Friedhof?", hob Hagrid verwundet die Braune, „Was will der denn da?"

„Deswegen war das Schloss leer, als Dobby und seine Freunde gekommen sind!", piepte der Hauselfe aufgeregt und hüpfte auf und ab, als hätte er eine große Entdeckung gemacht.

„Es gibt also einen Friedhof im Verbotenen Wald?", wiederholte Lupin, „Komisch, das wir ihn damals nie gefunden haben."

„Nun ja, Friedhof ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Es befinden sich nur vier Gräber dort und die sind schon ziemlich heruntergekommen, eigentlich von normalen Steinen überhaupt nicht zu unterscheiden, wenn man nicht genau hinsieht. Doch eigentlich habe ich mich auch noch nie richtig für die Gräber interessiert, wem sie gehören ist mir wirklich Schleierhaft. Auch bezweifle ich, dass man das noch lesen kann was drauf steht. Eigentlich... wenn ich so recht überlege glaube ich das da nur seltsame Symbole eingezeichnet waren, so könnte es sein, das es nicht mal richtige Grabsteinen sind sondern einfach nur vier Altäre."

„Egal, wenn es sie wirklich gibt, dann müssen wir da hin. Voldemort ist dort und zwar mit Harry. Wir müssen sie herausholen!", meinte Hermine schließlich entschlossen.

Ein weiterer Lichtkreis zeichnete sich im Inneren des hellen Fackelkreises, der in blauer Farbe hell erstrahlte. Die Todesser stand außen herum und warfen neugierige Blicke in die Mitte, während Voldemort mit angespanntem Blick auf Lucius Malfoy sah. Lucius hatte Harry mit einem Messer eine lange Wunde am Arm zugefügt, wobei sofort Blut an seinem Arm herunter rannte. Mit einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung nahm er einen kleinen Teil davon auf und ging zu einem kleinen Kessel, der vor Voldemort stand. Der Kessel enthielt ebenfalls schon Blut und zwar das von Voldemort.

„Wenn sich dieses Blut blau färbt, sobald ich Potters hinzugefügt habe", erklärte Lucius, „dann bedeutet das, das sein Körper nicht der richtige für ihre Seele ist. Sollte es sich allerdings silbern färben, so heißt es, kann der Körpertausch stattfinden."

„Dann mach endlich.", ließ der Dunkle Lord ungeduldig vernehmen.

Starr hatte er seine Schlangenaugen auf den Kesselinhalt gerichtet, während Lucius mit der Zauberstabspitze sachte gegen den Rand des Kessels klopfte. Schon floss Blut aus der Spitze und vermischte sich mit dem im Kessel. Schließlich trat angespanntes und atemloses Schweigen ein.

Hermine, Ron, Draco, Snape, Tonks, Fred und George rannten Hagrid auf den Versen durch den Wald. Lupin war nicht bei ihnen. Er hatte es für besser gefunden die anderen im Orden zu alarmieren, denen sie noch nicht bescheid hatten sagen können. Auch war wohl die Angst da, sich zu verwandeln und trotz des Trankes jemanden zu verletzten.

Wie lange sie schon durch den Wald liefen war Hermine schleierhaft. Schon oft hatte sie sich gefragt wie Hagrid sich hier zurechtfinden konnte, denn für sie sah jede Stelle gleich aus.

Plötzlich blieb Hagrid jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen. So schnell, dass Hermine eben noch anhalten konnte um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie atemlos und lugte hinter ihm hervor.

Sogleich jedoch erkannte Hermine was los war, da war die Antwort Hagrids total überflüssig.

„Todesser", murrte er, „Wir sind da."

Tatsächlich hatte sich vor einer Lichtung eine große Scharr von mindestens dreißig Todesser versammelt, die alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Lichtkreis gerichtet hatten – durch die dichten Bäume war es unmöglich das jemand auf sie aufmerksam werden konnte. Hermine konnte nur schwach Umrisse in Mitten des Kreises erkennen, doch noch so gut, das sie wusste, das die Umrisse zu Harry und Voldemort gehörten. Am liebsten wäre sie losgerannt und hätte ihn daraus geholt, doch da war die Tatsache das eine Hexe ziemlich schlecht gegen viele Schwarzmagier ankam und dies ihr sicheres Ende bedeuten würde. Auch hatte Hermine nicht die geringste Ahnung wie sie den Angriff auf die Todesser wohl mit den anderen meistern würde, denn trotzdem waren sie noch mehr als nur ein bisschen in der Unterzahl. _Lupin_, betete sie innerlich, _bitte beeil dich und hol die anderen so schnell wie möglich_.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", zischte Ron fragend, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „Wir schaffen es niemals gegen die alle."

„Einfach angreifen, etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig.", erklärte Tonks.

Sogleich zuckte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Jetzt muss jeder auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Auf einmal plötzlich nach Tonks Worten, zog ein lauter Schrei durch den Wald. Erschrocken zuckten die Mitglieder des Ordens zusammen. Doch sie merken schnell, das sie nicht entdeckt wurden, sondern Voldemort anscheinend über etwas ziemlich wütend schien.

„Was soll das heißen: Er ist es _nicht_?", brüllte er Lucius Malfoy an und packte diesen zornig am Kragen. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht! Er muss es einfach sein!"

„Was ist da los?", fragte Ron panisch.

„Verdammt", murmelte Draco, „Wir müssen Potter so schnell wie möglich rausholen. Er hat nicht den richtigen Körper um ihn mit Voldemort zu tauschen, wenn wir nicht gleich handeln, wir er ihn umbringen."

„Nein!", schrie Hermine entsetzt, „Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Noch eher einer der anderen Phönixmitglieder etwas sagen konnte und war Hermine schon auf die Lichtung gerannt und schrie aus vollen Leibeskräften „_Stupor_!"

Einer der Todesser wurde von hinten getroffen und viel versteinert zu Boden. Im selben Augenblick war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser, sowie Voldemorts auf sie gerichtet. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde dauerte es, bis schon mehrer Flüche auf sie zugeflogen kamen, doch auch hinter ihr schossen Flüche herbei und retteten Hermine aus ihrer gefährlichen Situation.

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Helle Blitze in verschiedenen Farben durchzuckten die Luft. Hermine hatte mühe sich in diesem Durcheinander zurechtzufinden, genauso wie sich zu verteidigen. Wie benebelt rannte sie durch das Kampfgefecht, während Schreie und Rufe durch die Gegend hallten. Sie wusste nicht wie es denn anderen ging, denn es fiel ihr schwer die Personen voneinander zu unterscheiden. Auf jede Gestalt die sie als Todesser erkannte, ließ sie einen Versteinerungs-Zauber los. Kurz hatte sie geglaubt zu sehen das Fred oder George von einem Todesser in die Dränge gezwängt wurde. Allerdings wurde sie in diesem Augenblick auch von einem Todesser angegriffen und hatte es nicht geschafft ihm zu helfen, sie hoffte nur inständig das es ihm gut ging. Auch mehrer Flüche trafen sie, jedoch verfehlten sie sie immer knapp, rissen dafür aber Wunden in ihre Haut. Hermines ganzer Körper brannte schon nach wenigen Minuten. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und kaputt.

Plötzlich stolperte Hermine über etwas hartes. Unsanft fiel sie zu Boden, knallte mit ihrem Bein gegen eine feste Platte – die sich wie Stein anfühlte – und verlor dabei ihren Zauberstab. Schmerzvoll verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Ihr Bein fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick an als wäre es taub und sie schaffte es einfach nicht sich wieder aufzurappeln.

Auf einmal packte sie jemand im hart am Kragen, zog sie auf die Beine, presste sie gegen einen Baum und schlang seine Hand um ihren Hals. Unter zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte Hermine nach ein paar Sekunden die Umrisse Lucius Malfoys erkennen – spätestens als seine kalte Stimme erklang, war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

„So schnell sieht man sich wieder, nicht wahr Helene?", meinte er gehässig und spuckte ihren Decknamen in Malfoy Manor fast aus.

Lucius Griff um ihren Hals schnürte ihr fast die Luftzufuhr ab. Panisch schnappte Hermine nach Atem.

„Es wird mir eine besondere Ehre sein", begann er verheißungsvoll und hob seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand hoch, sodass er sich auf Augenhöhe mit ihr befand, „dich in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken! _Avada Ked_...!"

Doch sogleich wurde er durch eine andere wütende Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen und plötzlich riss er entsetzt seine Augen auf. Langsam lockere sich sein Griff um Hermines Hals, er glitt an ihr herab und blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Hermines Herz – dass das Dröhnen verstärkt hatte – schmerzte nun fast in ihren Ohren. Gleichzeitig machte sich auch das unglaubliche Gefühl der Erleichterung breit, als sie Draco vor sich stehen sah.

Deutlich konnte man sehen, das auch er ziemlich mitgenommen war. Seine Hemd war fast vollkommen zerrissen und hing nur noch in Fetzen herab, Blut klebte an seinem Körper und ein paar Kratzer zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine und schluckte.

Er schaffte es sie kurz matt anzulächeln, doch Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, als ein weiterer Todesser – den sie als Bellatrix Lestange erkannte – ihn gepackt hatte und wegzog. Draco schaffte es nicht sich zu wehren, anscheinend hatte sie einen kurzen Schockzauber über ihn gelegt. Instinktiv griff Hermine in ihre Jeanstasche, doch ihr fiel ein, dass sie ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte. Panisch fiel sie zu Boden und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach ihren Zauberstab. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, musste sie erkennen, dass Draco und Bellatrix unter den Todessern und Phönixmitgliedern verschwunden waren. Ziellos humpelte sie durch die Kämpfenden – der Schmerz in ihrem Bein wurde mit jedem Schritt schlimmer –, wich Flüchen aus und wehrte sie ab – so dass sie auch nicht mitbekam wie inzwischen Dumbledore, McGonagall und die anderen ebenfalls mitmischten.

Schließlich erkannte sie plötzlich im blauen Kreis stehend Voldemort, sein Blick war entschlossen auf Draco gerichtete, der vor ihm stand. Bellatrix hatte ihn noch immer in ihrer Gewalt. Schnell wollte Hermine zu ihnen gelangen, doch als sie in Berührung mit dem Kreis kam, traf sie ein elektrischer Schlag und sie wurde ein paar Meter nach hinten geschleudert.

Mühevoll richtete ich Hermine wieder auf und schleppte sich wieder an den Kreis heran. _Ein Schutzschild_, schoss ihr panisch durch den Kopf, _das erklärt auch, wieso Voldemort total ruhig im Kreis steht ohne auch nur eine Spur Panik_.

„Bellatrix, los!", hörte Hermine dann wie Voldemort ihr befahl.

Bellatrix löste den Schockzauber von Draco und krempelte schnell seinen Ärmel empor. Hermine schrie geschockt auf, als sie mit einem Messer in seinen Arm stach, so dass das Blut nur in Strömen herunterrannte. Dracos Gesicht war voll Schmerz verzerrt. Dann ließ sie das Blut in den Kessel tropfen. Wie gebannt starrten Voldemort und Bellatrix auf den Kesselinhalt. Hermine wusste nicht was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch als sich dann ein breites Grinsen über Voldemorts Lippen ausbreitete, das dem Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen glich, wusste Hermine, dass es nicht gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

„Er ist es!", schrie Voldemort schließlich und hob seine Arme triumphierend nach oben, während er seinen Blick dem Vollmond schenkte, „Ich habe den richtigen Körper für meine Seele gefunden!"

„Hermine!", rief plötzlich Rons Stimme und sie spürte wie er zu ihr trat.

Sie konnte aber den Blick nicht von Voldemort und Bellatrix abwenden um ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen verfolgte sie weiter gespannt was sich dort abspielte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ron wieder.

Was dann geschah, bekam Hermine kaum mit. Plötzlich hörte sie das Aufschreien Bellatrix Lestanges und schließlich sah sie wie Voldemorts Körper zu zucken begann. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff Hermine, dass Draco die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte – in der Voldemort und Bellatrix in ihrem Triumphieren abgelenkt waren – um die beiden mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Im gleichen Augenblick verschwand plötzlich der blaue Lichtkreis. Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie begriff, doch als sie dann jemand – den sie als Harry erkannte, der inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein war und ebenfalls die Chance genutzt hatte, um aus dem Bannkreis zu fliehen – am Arm packte und davonzog, rannte sie schnell mit. In dem sie einen kurzen Blick nach hinten warf, erkannte sie das Draco und Ron ihnen dicht auf den Fersen war. Alle vier flohen vor Voldemort, für den Dracos Angriff eher ein kleiner Mückenstich zu sein schien, ihn aber doch abgelenkt hatte.

„Bringt ihn wieder zurück!", donnerte er Bellatrix entgegen. „Ich will seinen Körper!"

TBC


	8. The Preoccupy Augury

Ui… das Leben ist so schön... .! Nach diesen lieben Reviews konnte man mir mein glückliches Grinsen überhaupt nicht mehr austreiben! So viele neue Schreiber, fantastisch! Ich danke euch für jeden kleinen Buchstaben und natürlich auch meiner lieben Betaleserin milkaQ!

GossiP Girl16: Vier auf einmal. Wow. Daran kann man sich gewöhnen , aber mit diesen ganzen Komplimenten muss ich mich am Ende noch in einen Kühlraum stellen, denn da wird mir nämlich ganz heiß ;). Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich dich das nächste Mal vorwarnen werde, wenn irgendwie etwas Trauriges passiert g und deinen Tipp mit dem Lied nehm ich mir zu Herzen. Hab zwar den Song nicht, aber wenn ich drauf stoß, landet die CD sofort bei mir im CD-Regal versprochen. Musik ist ja die beste Inspiration die es gibt, nicht wahr .? 

Ich muss dir aber auch ganz herzlich für den Tipp mit der Freischaltung danken, denn ehrlich gesagt wäre ich nie darauf gekommen. Eigentlich hab ich nicht mal gewusst, dass das geht. Mein Englisch ist nicht gerade das Beste. Die Sprache ist der einzige Nachteil an dieser tollen Website -.-. Ich hoffe also, dir wird auch dieses Kapitel gefallen und vielleicht (weiß ja nicht genau, wie zart besaitet zu bist) holst du dir mal die Taschentücher und deine Enigma-CD raus!

PS: Ich find deine Ausdrucksweise super gfg Vor allem der Review zu Kapi 5 ist spitze! Würdest du mir vielleicht mal deine Story schicken? Ich bin süchtig nach Draco & Hermine-Stories! Is aber ne schöne Sucht, nicht wahr?

**Olivia Malfoy**,** kurai91 **und** ClaireBlack**: Danke! Es ist immer wieder so fantastisch das zu hören. Hoffentlich bleibt ihr auch weiter dran !

Viel Spaß, eure SilverAlecis

Dark Aspect – The Preoccupy Augury

_Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie begriff, doch als sie dann jemand – den sie als Harry erkannte, der inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein war und ebenfalls die Chance genutzt hatte, um aus dem Bannkreis zu fliehen – am Arm packte und davonzog, rannte sie schnell mit. In dem sie einen kurzen Blick nach hinten warf, erkannte sie das Draco und Ron ihnen dicht auf den Fersen war. Alle vier flohen vor Voldemort, für den Dracos Angriff eher ein kleiner Mückenstich gewesen schien, ihn aber doch abgelenkt hatte._

„_Bringt ihn wieder zurück!", donnerte er Bellatrix entgegen. „Ich will seinen Körper!" _

Jeder Schritt fühlte sich wie ein Schlag auf Hermines verletztes Bein an. Sie hatte Mühe nicht einfach aus lauter Erschöpfung stehen zu bleiben, doch sobald sie ihr Tempo verringerte, wurde Harry wieder schneller. Inzwischen waren sie aus dem Kampfgefecht geflohen und rannten weiter durch den Wald, wo immer sie ihre Beine auch hintrugen. Deutlich aber konnte man hören das Bellatrix und ein paar andere Todesser ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren.

„Verdammt noch mal schneller!", hallte ihre wütende Stimme immer wieder.

Plötzlich aber schaffte Hermine es nicht mehr. Sie merkte wie sie aus Harrys Griff entglitt und hart auf dem Boden landete.

„Hermine!", rief dieser geschockt und rannte zu seiner Freundin.

Ein paar Sekunden später waren auch Dracos und Rons Gesichter besorgt über sie gebeugt.

„Alles okay mit dir?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Es ist mein Bein", antwortete sie ihm, „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

Langsam krempelte sie ihr Hosenbein noch oben und musste schließlich entsetzt feststellen, dass am Schienbein alles blau unterlaufen war. Draco hob den Kopf als abermals Bellatrix' Schreien erklang, das immer näher kam.

Schließlich zog er Hermine schnell auf die Füße, stützte sie ab und rannte mit ihr weiter, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron. Nach ein paar Minuten entdeckten sie eine kleine Höhle. Draco setzte Hermine ganz am Ende dieser Höhle ab und forderte die anderen auf ebenfalls nach hinten zu gehen. Misstrauisch beeugten Harry und Ron ihn, taten aber dann wie er es ihnen befohlen hatte. Draco murmelte etwas gegen die Höhlenwände und sogleich breitete sich vor ihm ein hellgrünes durchsichtiges Etwas aus. Danach drehte er sich wieder zu ihnen um. Der durchsichtige Schleier war immer noch da.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry kalt.

„Ein Schutzzauber.", antwortete Draco, „Er wird nicht lange halten. Höchstens fünf bis zehn Minuten, aber er wird Bellatrix ablenken. Sie wird denken wir sind nicht hier und weiterlaufen."

„Du stehst doch auch auf Voldemorts Seite!", schrie Harry dann wütend, sodass Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte, „Voldemort hat mir alles erzählt. Er hat mir erzählt das alles dein Plan war und du niemals vor hattest kein Todesser zu werden."

„Harry!", flehte Hermine und stand vorsichtig auf, wobei sie sich an der Höhlenwand abstützte. „Bitte hör auf damit, er hatte keine andere Wahl."

„Er hatte keine andere Wahl?", wiederholte er und plaffte Hermine dabei zornig an, „Natürlich hatte er die Wahl! Wenn er wirklich seine Zeremonie hätte verhindern wollen, dann hätte er zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles erzählen können, auch das was Voldemort von ihm forderte! Er hätte ihm sicher geholfen!"

„Dein toller Dumbledore kann nicht alles.", erklärte Draco genervt, inzwischen war er es langsam leid sich immer wieder rechtfertigen zu müssen, „Ja vielleicht hilft er dir aus jeder Situation, aber es gibt auch Dinge bei denen er scheitert!"

„Ja und! Du weißt überhaupt nicht ob er gescheitert wäre!"

„Ach ja? Dann sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Er ist weit über hundert Jahre alt! Denkst du nicht, dass selbst der mächtigste Zauberer in so einem Alter langsam schwächer wird? Ein geschwächter, alter, seniler Zauberer ist der Letzte der mir hätte helfen können. Außerdem verlasse ich mich nicht gerne auf andere, sondern handle selbst."

Draco drehte sich wieder dem Höhlenausgang zu. „Ihr bleibt hier. Sobald Bellatrix wieder weg ist, seit ihr in Sicherheit. Verlasst diese Höhle nicht."

„Warte!", rief Hermine entsetzt über seine Worte, „Was hast du vor? Du kannst doch da jetzt nicht einfach rausgehen!"

„Ich muss aber."

Hermine humpelte auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm, sodass er sich zu ihr drehen musste. „Ich weiß was los ist und genau deswegen gehst du da nicht raus. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Er will deinen Körper, verdammt noch mal, und das weißt du!"

„Aber ich dachte Harry...", brachte Ron etwas verwundert hervor.

„Nein, nicht Harry. Harry hat nicht den passenden Körper um seine Seele aufzunehmen, aber Draco schon!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Stimmt's?"

„Ja und deswegen gehe ich. Du hast gesagt wir sollen seine Seele töten, damit wir endlich Ruhe vor ihm haben und das werde ich jetzt auch machen."

„Wie willst du seine Seele töten?"

Draco schwieg. Ein paar Sekunden zu lange, wie Hermine fand, denn langsam wurde sie misstrauisch. „Sag mir was du genau vor hast...", murmelte sie eindringlich, „Bitte, sprich endlich!"

„Du hast mich heute gefragt wie man eine Seele tötet, ich hab es dir nicht gesagt, doch die Wahrheit ist... du kannst nur die Seele eines Menschen töten, wenn du selbst tot bist..."

„Nein!", schrie Hermine sogleich und festigte den Griff um seinen Arm noch stärker. „Du... du kannst dich doch nicht so einfach opfern! Es gibt bestimmt einen anderen Weg. Klar! Sicher gibt es einen anderen Weg!"

„Nein, gibt es nicht.", antwortete Draco ihr ruhig, unter ihrer inzwischen fast hysterischen Stimme.

„Das weißt du doch nicht. Bestimmt können wir es schaffen ihn zu..."

„Nein, können wir nicht, Hermine!", unterbrach er sie wieder, diesmal etwas lauter. „Hör zu... ich werde nicht sterben, hast du verstanden?"

Hermines erwiderte darauf nichts. Still wollte sie seinen Worten lauschen, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste ob er dies nur sagte, damit sie sich beruhigte oder es wirklich ernst meinte. Vielleicht war ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen, der ihm glauben schenken wollte.

„Ich werde mich von Bellatrix gefangen nehmen lassen, sie wird mich zu Voldemort bringen. Wenn er mit mir seinen Körper tauschen will, dann wird meine Seele meinen Körper verlassen. Mein Körper wird denken, dass meine Seele tot ist, so kann ich ihn besiegen."

„Aber...", versuchte sie zu widersprechen, „ich will das nicht. Du weißt doch nicht mal wirklich ob du ihn töten kannst. Was ist, wenn es Voldemort zuvor gelingt mit dir seinen Körper zu tauschen? Was ist wenn er dich dann umbringt?"

Tränen brannten erneut in ihren Augen. _In letzter Zeit muss ich wirklich zu oft weinen_, dachte Hermine ärgerlich. Schnell wischte sie sich diese aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Du darfst nicht gehen...", murmelte sie erneut.

„Hermine... ich weiß das ich nicht genau wissen kann ob es funktioniert. Aber ich will hoffen und daran glauben. Wir befinden uns hier im Krieg, wenn es nicht klappt dann klappt es eben nicht, doch es bringt nichts es nicht zu versuchen. Vielleicht ist dies eine unserer einzigen Möglichkeiten. Ich will einfach nicht das noch mehr Menschen sterben, denn ich will nicht für weitere Morde verantwortlich sein..."

„Du hast keine Menschen umgebracht! Du hast dich verteidigt und hast es nicht mit Absicht getan!"

„Ich habe mich nicht verteidigt! Ich... verdammt Hermine! Ich war einfach zu feige, kapiert!" Dracos Stimme bebte. Er mühte sich nicht laut loszuschreien, doch er schrie trotzdem. „Nur weil ich zu feige war, mussten deine Eltern sterben!"

Erschrocken riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Ihr war als hätte sie sich eben verhört, als würde sie träumen. „Du... du hast meine Eltern nicht getötet.", sagte sie benommen, „Es war ein Anschlag der Todesser, du hättest niemals Menschen umgebracht! Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Ja, doch ich habe es gewusst. Ich habe gewusst das sich Voldemort bei dem _Orden des Phönix_ rächen würde und habe es nicht verhindern wollen, weil ich einfach keinen Mut dazu hatte, den anderen alles zu sagen! Wenn ich damals meinen Mund aufgemacht hätte, dann währen deine Eltern jetzt noch am Leben!"

Jedes einzelne Wort von Draco fühlte sich wie ein Peitschenhieb an. Es schmerzte unglaublich dies alles zu hören. Langsam löste sie ihren Griff von seinem Arm. Etwas auf seine Worte sagen, konnte sie einfach nicht. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war sie sprachlos und wusste auch nicht ob sie sauer oder bestürzt sein sollte.

„Ich weiß das ich auf ganzer Linie versagt habe... eigentlich hätte ich es dir schon von Anfang an sagen sollen.", flüsterte Draco nach einigen Sekunden. Sein Blick war leer auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich weiß, wie sehr ich dich enttäuscht habe, denn mein Leben scheint nur aus Fehlern zu bestehen."

„Sie wären trotzdem gestorben.", murmelte sie dann, „Selbst wenn du den Orden informiert hättest, hätte man den Anschlag vielleicht doch nicht verhindern können. Außerdem – selbst wenn – Voldemort hätte nicht aufgegeben, wenn er sich wirklich rächen wollte."

Stumme Tränen zierten Hermines Gesicht. Trotz ihrer Worte schaffte sie es aber nicht ihn anzusehen, auch wenn sie wusste das sie Recht hatte und davon überzeugt war.

„Dann", begann Draco abermals, nach Sekunden der Stille, „werde ich jetzt gehen."

Langsam hob er wieder den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und an sich gedrückt, doch er wusste auch, dass sie es wahrscheinlich niemals zulassen würde. Schließlich wandte er sich entschlossen von ihr ab und ging, um die Höhle zu verlassen.

Kaum hatte er den Ausgang erreicht, rief plötzlich Hermines Stimme panisch seinen Namen. Noch bevor er sich wieder zu ihr wenden konnte, spürte er wie Hermine erneut nach seinem Arm griff. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie auch schon ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn.

Nachdem Draco den ersten Überraschungsmoment überwunden hatte, erwiderte auch er ihren Kuss. Langsam glitten seine Arme um ihre Taille und drückten ihren Körper noch enger an sich, der sich seinem perfekt anzupassen schien. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, ihre Lippen mit seinen zu berühren, ihre Haut wieder nah an seiner wahrzunehmen und einfach zu wissen das sie hier war, hier in seinen Armen. Gleichzeitig lag auch etwas Wehmut in ihrem Kuss. Noch nie hatten sie sich mit dieser Leidenschaft geküsst – vielleicht deswegen, weil dieser Kuss Abschied bedeute. Sowie Draco wusste auch Hermine, dass die Chance sich wiederzusehen unheimlich gering war. Wahrscheinlich existierte sie auch überhaupt nicht.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Hermine war etwas außer Atem und rang nach Luft, genauso wie Draco. Doch ihre Gesichter verharrten immer noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Tief sahen sich beide in die Augen.

„Bitte... geh nicht...", versuchte Hermine noch einmal einen Versuch zu starten, wusste aber gleichzeitig das es vollkommen vergebens war.

„Du weißt das ich meine Meinung nicht ändere...", murmelte er.

Vorsichtig berührten seine Lippen ihre Stirn und er drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss darauf. „Wir sehen uns wieder..."

Ihre Umarmungen lösten sich.

„Versprochen?"

Ein mattes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. „Versprochen..."

Wehmütig starrte Hermine Draco hinterher, als er durch den grünen Schleier ging, auch dann, als er schon längst verschwunden war, behielt sie ihren Blick auf der Stelle. Vielleicht in der verzweifelten Annahme er würde noch einmal zurückkommen. Doch er kam nicht. Unendliche Trauer erfüllte ihr Herz.

Als Bellatrix Rufen die Luft zeriss, zuckte Hermine erschrocken zusammen.

„Da ist er!", schrie sie.

„_Stupor_!", rief Dracos Stimme.

Hermine wusste wieso er versuchte zu kämpfen. Draco war nicht dumm. Er wollte den Anschein erwecken er würde versuchen sich zu wehren, es aber nicht schaffen. Sonst könnten sie etwas ahnen.

Ein bisschen hatte Hermine gehofft der Fluch hätte Bellatrix und ihre Begleiter alle gleichzeitig getroffen, obwohl dies eigentlich total unmöglich war. Als aber auf einmal Dracos Schrei die kühle Nacht erfüllte, wusste sie, das dem nicht so war.

Ein Zittern überkam Hermine. Sie musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Stille trat ein. Nichts mehr war von Bellatrix, den anderen Todessern oder Draco zu hören. _Es ist vorbei_, wusste eine Stimme in Hermines Kopf, _sie haben ihn, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr..._

Doch nun schaffte es auch nicht mehr die Wand, sie auf den Beinen zu halten. Langsam glitt Hermine an ihr herunter und brach in Tränen aus. Vollkommene leere herrschte in ihrem Kopf. Sie war es leid sich die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Frage zu stellen oder sich mit Problemen herumschlagen zu müssen. Stattdessen weinte sie einfach nur. Weinte sich allen Schmerz von der Seele. Oh Gott, es war ja so unfair. Noch nie hatte sie sich so glücklich gefühlt wie mit ihm, wenn sie in der Nähe eines Menschen war, auch wenn er sie noch so sehr verletzt hatte. Nun würde er sterben... er würde sterben, das wusste Hermine und das einzige was sie dagegen machen konnte, war nichts. Stattdessen saß sie hier, in einer Höhle weit weg vom Geschehen und weinte.

„Hermine...", murmelte Harrys Stimme plötzlich dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine reagierte nicht. Seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter. Sie wusste das Harry sie trösten wollte, doch ausgerechnet Harry? Er hatte Draco noch nie leiden können und seine Worte würden vielleicht eine einzige Lüge sein. Er konnte nicht wissen wie sie sich gerade fühlte!

„Er wird es nicht schaffen...", murmelte Hermine, „Er wird sterben, ich weiß es! Ich spüre es!"

„Hermine, du musst ihm vertrauen.", meinte Harry. „Er... wenn er denkt er wird damit fertig, dann schafft er es auch."

Langsam erhob sich Hermine wieder und drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit tränenverschmierten Augen blickten sie ihn an. „Du glaubst doch selbst nicht daran, Harry!"

„Aber..." Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Ron. Doch dieser starrte starr auf den Boden. Es schien ihn etwas zu beschäftigen. „Ich glaube daran, Hermine.", sagte er dann wieder zu ihr, „Klar, ich mag Malfoy nicht besonders, doch er ist wirklich ein guter Zauberer – das muss ich zugeben. Er ist stark und kann es wirklich schaffen gegen ihn anzukommen. Außerdem..."

Doch was sein nächstes Argument war, würde Hermine nie erfahren, denn plötzlich mischte sich Ron doch in die ganze Situation ein. „Hermine hat Recht.", sagte er entschlossen. „Es tut mir Leid Harry, doch ich kann Hermine keine Hoffnungen machen, wenn sie sich am Ende dann doch nicht erfüllen würde. Er ist nicht du Harry. Er ist Malfoy und nicht du. Die Prophezeiung sagt du würdest ihn töten, oder er dich. Von Malfoy war nie die Rede."

Darauf wusste Harry nichts einzuwenden. Hilflos stand er da und betrachtete Hermine weiter.

„Ja die Prophezeiung...", meinte sie bitter. Plötzlich jedoch erstarrte sie. „Aber... was ist wenn... na ja, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht gewagt an, doch... was ist wenn die Prophezeiung sich schon längst erfüllt hat?"

„Wie?", fragte Harry verwundert nach, ihm war als hätte er sich verhört. „Hermine... ich weiß das du wesendlich mehr Grips hast als ich... doch bis jetzt habe ich immer geglaubt Voldemort würde noch leben. Wie kannst du nur darauf kommen, das sich die Prophezeiung schon erfüllt hat?"

„Na ja..." Unsicher kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Schließlich sah sie Harry eindringlich an, während sie ihre Hände nervös ineinander grub. „Denk noch mal ganz genau nach, wie genau lautete sie? Harry bitte, es ist sehr wichtig."

„Wie sie lautet?", wiederholte er. „Natürlich weiß ich das noch, das würde ich bestimmt nie vergessen. Seit Dumbledore sie mir damals erzählt hatte, sind die Wörter in meinen Erinnerungen eingebrannt." Harry seufzte schließlich und wiederholte die Prophezeiung Sibyll Trelawneys: „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jeden geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_

Hermines Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten. „Es könnte tatsächlich so sein. Harry... was ist, wenn sich diese Prophezeiung verändert hat?"

„Was meinst du damit? Sprich endlich Klartext!"

„Nicht direkt verändert", verbesserte Hermine sich, „nur sie ist eben früher eingetreten. Er hat sich gegen Neville und für dich entschieden. Normalerweise hätte er nichts davon erfahren, das heißt, es wäre vielleicht alles irgendwann in ferner Zukunft geschehen. Aber nachdem er davon erfahren hat, ist es früher passiert, das ihr aufeinander getroffen seit. Die Prophezeiung hat sich schon vor neunzehn Jahren erfüllt, denn du hast ihn getötet, Harry. Ich glaube diese Worte haben erklärt, was in der Nacht geschieht, in der du, Harry, ihn töten wirst. Deine Eltern sind gestorben, für dich, und somit bist du in besitz dieser ‚Waffe' gelangt, indem Voldemort dich schließlich mit dieser Narbe gezeichnet hat, ist er besiegt worden, weil die Liebe deiner Mutter den tödlichen Fluch auf ihn übertragen hat. In dieser Nacht wurde Voldemort besiegt. Die Prophezeiung hat sich also erfüllt, denn... seine Seele ist gestorben!"

Entsetzt hatten sich die Augen von Harry und Ron geweitet. Harry brauchte ein paar Minuten um die Worte zu verdauen, bevor er wieder etwas einwenden konnte. „Nun ja... nehmen wir mal an du hast... Recht... dann... dann erklär mir mal wieso Voldemort schließlich wiedergekommen ist!"

„Das weiß ich nicht genau, doch ich glaube, weil der Fluch nicht durch deine Hand – wie in der Prophezeiung gesagt – sondern durch seine ausgeführt wurde. Aber es hat gereicht, damit sie sich erfüllte."

„Das heißt mit anderen Worten, wir dachten das sie geschehen wird, doch eigentlich ist sie schon längst eingetreten?", fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Du könntest sogar Recht haben."

„Aber selbst wenn, wieso ist es dann so wichtig?", wollte Ron wissen, „Denkst du nur weil wir die Dinge jetzt in einem anderen Licht sehen, könnte er es vielleicht doch schaffen?"

Bekümmert senkte sich Hermines Blick. „Ich weiß nicht ob er es schaffen könnte... Nach dieser ungewissen Zukunft nach zu urteilen, könnte es sein... aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das er es nicht schaffen kann. Irgendetwas habe ich übersehen! Etwas wichtiges..."

„Es ist zwar Malfoy, doch trotzdem will ich nicht einfach so tatenlos hier rumsitzen.", erklärte Harry schließlich, „Ich hasse ihn immer noch, aber ich weiß das wir zusammen halten müssen, nur so können wir es schaffen ihn zu besiegen."

Plötzlich stand blankes Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. „Genau...", murmelte sie wie in Trance, „wir alle müssen zusammen halten. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die letzten Lieder des Sprechenden Hutes? Nach der Auferstehung Voldemorts hat er immer wieder gesagt wir sollen zusammen halten – nur so würden wir es gegen Voldemort schaffen."

„Ja schön und gut, doch wenn wir zusammen halten, wie genau sollen wir es schaffen? Voldemort ist schon so oft entkommen... oder besser gesagt, ich bin ihm entkommen.", erklärte Harry seine Bedenken.

„Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, wer auf diesem Friedhof begraben ist und was die Symbole auf ihren Grabsteinen bedeuten? Überleg mal... es sind vier Gräber..."

„Vier Gräber...", murmelte Harry, plötzlich jedoch erleuchtete sich sein Gesicht. „Die vier Gründer! Das sind die Gräber von Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Die Symbole auf den Grabsteinen sind die Zeichen für die vier. Der Löwe auf dem Gryffindor-Stein, auf Slytherins ist die Schlage, Ravenclaw hat den Adler und der Dachs ist schließlich auf dem Grabstein von Hufflepuff."

„Genau.", strahlte Hermine, „Zwar hat Hagrid gesagt, das man sie nicht mehr gut erkennen kann, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das ich Recht habe. Ihre Macht ist seit Jahren im Verbotenen Wald vereint. Die Macht von damals und heute, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick können wir die Macht auch vereinen. Mit der Macht von damals und heute, schaffen wir es gegen Voldemort anzukämpfen! So können wir ihn endlich besiegen und durch Draco auch seine Seele vernichten!"

„Hermine!", rief Ron aus. Noch immer hatte er Zweifel an ihrer Theorie. „Ich versteh das nicht! Ja, ja, diese ganze andere Sache leuchtet mir ja ein, doch wer genau sollen dann die Personen im hier und jetzt sein, die die vier Gründer darstellen? Das hast du doch damit gemeint, oder?"

„Ron! Überleg doch mal! Die vier Personen sind schon längst hier! Harry, du stehst für Gryffindor. Du besitz den ganzen Mut, mehr als jeder andere. Und Draco natürlich für Slytherin! Wahrscheinlich gibt es niemanden der perfekter in die Rolle passen würde."

„Und was ist dann mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff? Also, wenn ich jetzt nicht wüsste, das die beiden in den jeweiligen Häusern sein müssten, dann würde ich glatt dich und mich vorschlagen."

„Wir sind es auch.", antwortete Hermine entschlossen und nickte, „Jeder Mensch besitz eigentlich die Eigenschaften, die die vier Häuser auszeichnet. Doch wie hat Dumbledore mal gesagt, _es sind nicht die Eigenschaft die uns zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, sondern unsere Entscheidungen_! Wir sind nur damals alle nach Gryffindor gekommen, weil unser Wunsch am stärksten war, in dieses Haus zu kommen. Das ging jedem von uns so, weil wir genau wussten wo wir hingehören! Und gleichzeitig jedoch, besitzt du Ron, so viel Gutmütigkeit das du nach Hufflepuff hättest kommen können, genauso wie ich die Intelligenz habe um es nach Ravenclaw hätte schaffen können. Versteht ihr? Wir vier müssen unsere Macht mit der der alten Macht der Hogwartsgründer vereinen und zusammen halten. Nur so können wir gegen Voldemort kämpfen!"

„Sie hat Recht!", rief Harry aus. „Alles passt zusammen! Einfach alles und das mehr als perfekt. Das erklärt auch, wieso Voldemort auf dem Friedhof unsere Körper tauschen wollte. Denn auf dem Friedhof, im Mittelpunkt der Gräber, befindet sich die vollkommene Macht der stärksten Zauberer der Welt."

„Das heißt...", wollte Ron beginnen, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Das heißt wir müssen schleunigst zu Draco und zwar noch ehe sie die Körper tauschen können und er stirbt."

„Es war zwar eine Enttäuschung, als ich erkennen musste das Potter nicht den passenden Körper für meine Seele besitzt, doch als ich erkannt habe, das du der richtige bist, war die Enttäuschung schnell wie weggeblasen.", grinste Voldemort, während seine Schlangenaugen funkelten und ihn begierig betrachteten.

Draco betrachtete ihn Müde durch seine Augen. Seine Lieder fühlten sich schwer an und er hatte Mühe nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Viele Schockzauber hatte er über sich ergehen lassen. Eigentlich war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon längst bewusstlos war. Nun befand Draco sich an dem Baum in Mitten der Grabsteine, an dem vorher schon Harry gefangen war.

Als Draco von Bellatrix wieder auf die Lichtung geschleppt worden war, wäre ihm fast vor entsetzten das Herz stehen geblieben. Der Boden war vollkommen übersät mit Menschen. Kein einziger stand auf den Beinen. Überall lagen sowohl Ordensmitglieder, als auch Todesser.

Nur Bellatrix sowie zwei Andere waren noch kampffähig. Zu Anfang hatte er geglaubt, sie wären alle tot. Doch dann hatte er, Gott sei Dank, festgestellt, dass alle noch atmeten – zu seinem Bedauern aber auch Todesser – das Leben von einigen war im Kampf jedoch ausgelöscht worde. Was genau geschehen war, als er nicht hier war, wusste er nicht. Irgendwie sah es auch so als, als währen alle in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten. Sogar Dumbledore und McGonagall lagen auf der Erde – ob sie jedoch noch am Leben waren, wusste er nicht.

„Ich dachte schon mein Ziel nie zu erreichen!", lachte Voldemort kalt, „Doch als du dann kamst, erkannte ich plötzlich das mein Ziel vielleicht noch näher gekommen war, als ich gedacht hätte! Denn du... bist genauso wie ich..."

„Ich... bin nicht so ein Dreckskerl wie du, Voldemort.", keuchte Draco hervor.

Aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht angesichts der Beleidigung, verlosch nicht. „Oh doch, das bist du! Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, in deinem Inneren bist du ein echter Slytherin und genau dadurch wird bewiesen, dass unsere Seelen so gleich sind, das unsere Körper sich nicht voneinander unterscheiden. Ein bisschen bedauern werde ich es schon, meinem Seelenverwandten einfach so seinen Körper zu nehmen, doch ich wäre gerne der Einzige mit einer kostbaren Seele auf der Welt."

„Das ganze Gefasel von dir ist vollkommener Quatsch.", entgegnete Draco, „Wer bist du eigentlich, das du dir einbildest der Einzige weltvolle Mensch auf Erden zu sein? Wer bist du, das du glaubst dich über andere stellen zu können und einfach über ihr Leben zu bestimmen?"

„Oh...", brachte Voldemort spitz hervor, nun glitzerten seine Augen gefährlich auf, „willst du mir jetzt etwa zeigen, dass du ein guter Mensch bist und dich von mir vollkommen unterscheidest? Mach was du willst, dein Versuch schlägt fehl! Allerdings glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, dass ich deinen Verrat an mit vergessen habe...?"

„Nein, diese Hoffnung hatte ich nie.", antwortete Draco, „Aber was willst du denn jetzt noch machen? Mich verletzten? Mich foltern? Mach doch, du bekommst dann sowieso meinen Körper, das heißt meine Wunden und Schmerzen dazu."

„Ja, aber Gott sei Dank nicht diesen komischen Hang mich vielleicht für Schlammblutschlampen zu interessieren.", meinte er gehässig. „Aber ich garantiere dir, am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle foltern, aber da ich wirklich deinen Körper brauche – wie du ja sicher mitbekommen hast – werde ich auf andere Art und Weise meine Rache ausüben."

„Ach ja und wie?", fragte Draco spitz.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter und somit noch mehr von Hass erfüllt, als es schon war. „Denk mal darüber nach..."

Plötzlich wurde Draco bleich. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Nein", brachte er hervor, „Nein, wage es nicht sie anzurühren."

„Na ja, ich glaube nicht das du davon noch viel mitbekommen wirst.", grinste er, „Außerdem wird es dir erst Recht nicht gelingen, in deiner Position, nach unserem kleinen Tausch, dieses Schlammblut zu beschützen."

„Verdammt noch mal, ich sage dir ich würde schneller wieder unter den Lebenden weilen, als du „Quidditch" sagen kannst.", schrie er ihm entgegen.

„Du kannst es ja versuchen. Doch nun glaube ich sollen wir beginnen."

Schnell nickte er mit erhobenem Haupt Bellatrix zu. Diese nickte ebenfalls. Voldemort lächelte Draco noch einmal voller Kälte an. „Vielleicht wir sie ja auch vergessen, dass ich nicht du bin. Mein neuer Körper wird ihr bestimmt gefallen."

„Du Dreckskerl!", brülle Draco erneut.

Die Schmerzen waren für einen Augenblick verschwunden. Am liebsten hätte er sich von dem Bäum losgerissen, doch es gelang einfach nicht. Der Zauberbann, der ihn angekettete, war einfach viel zu stark um auch nur ein bisschen davon wegzukommen.

Langsam ging Voldemort auf die andere Seite. Ungefähr drei Meter standen nun zwischen Draco und ihm. Plötzlich entflammte Feuer um sie herum und der Kreis aus Flammen, der zuvor hier war, erlosch. Das Feuer breitete sich zu einem seltsamen Zeichen aus, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis er begriff, was das für ein Zeichen war. Ein Pentagramm.

Auch wenn es Draco nicht gerne zugab, er hatte unglaubliche Angst.

„Dann lass uns endlich das beginnen, worauf ich schon so lange warte. Ich will endlich deinen Körper!"

TBC


	9. You're as like I

Halli Hallo ! Nach einer super Woche (oder auch zwei nach dem letzten Update unschuldig schau) bin ich wieder zurück und zwar mit einem neuen Kapitel und ich bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt was ihr davon halten werdet, deswegen will ich nicht lange regen. Jetzt kommen nur noch die ATs und dann geht's auch schon weiter!

AT**_milkaQ_**: Ein glückliches Ende... mh... eigentlich kenn ich diese beiden Worte nicht in einem Zusammenhang... gfg, aber ich kann's ja noch lernen, oder? Trotzdem versprech' ich aber nix. Gemein, ich weiß, aber es gefällt mir andere auf die Folter zu spannen XP. Das mit der Prophezeiung... na ja, ich weiß nicht genau wie ich darauf gekommen bin... aber (gegebenenfalls!), dass Voldemort wirklich besiegt wird – müsste das ja eigentlich durch Harrys Hand geschehen – eben wegen der Prophezeiung. (PS: Ich glaube im siebten Band sterben Harry und Voldemort – falls es jemanden interessiert, auch wenn ich vielleicht mit der Meinung nicht ganz alleine dastehe...) Harry allerdings ist nicht gerade eine der Hauptfiguren, deswegen wäre das etwas unpassend. Versteht jetzt zwar keiner... aber es is neben so... ;)

AT**_GossiP Girl16_**: Okay, dann fangen dir wirklich viel zurückzuschreiben, damit ich deinen Reviews gerecht werde (für die 50 bei willst du ja sorgen, was g). Auch wenn ich dich wirklich für etwas verrückt halte (Ich mag Menschen die etwas überdreht verrückt sind ;)!), glaub ich, dass ich deswegen nicht nach Ägypten auswandern würde – zu heiß und die Sprache... ne ne, das ist viel zu anstrengend, ganz zu schweigen von den Tierchen die dort rumlaufen. Damit meine ich das Ungeziefer in Schwarz mit acht Beinen und ganz ganz vielen Haaren... bäääähhh. Sicher gibt's davon auch einen Haufen ganz Exotische. Magst du eigentlich Storys die lange dauern? Zwei Teile haben? Ich hab schon mal geschrieben, dass Dark Aspect weitergehen wird und zwar in einem zweiten Teil, Deep Abyss. Also kannst du dir ganz Dark Aspect als einen einzigen Cliffhanger vorstellen XD. Es wäre wirklich toll wenn du mir bescheid geben könntest, sobald du deine Story irgendwo ins Net stellst – denn den Fanfictions, die du schreibst, würd ich alles zutrau'n und das will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen .. Außerdem würd ich es auch toll finden, wenn du mir „Gravity of Love" schicken könntest! Mehr gibt's jetzt nicht zu schreiben... ach ja, da wäre noch ein kleines Detail: Cliffhanger! Ätsch bätsch XP! (Is aber der Letzte, versprochen!)

AT**_Schwarzleser_**: Wo sind denn eure Reviews? Ich verlang ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht viel. So ein Satz... oder zwei... drei, vier, fünf, sechs... ne Seite ? Na? Rann an die Tastatur und ab mit der Review!

Dark Aspect – You're as like I

_Langsam ging Voldemort auf die andere Seite. Ungefähr drei Meter standen nun zwischen Draco und ihm. Plötzlich entflammte Feuer um sie herum und der Kreis aus Flammen, der zuvor hier war, erlosch. Das Feuer breitete sich zu einem seltsamen Zeichen aus, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis er begriff was das für ein Zeichen war. Ein Pentagramm._

_Auch wenn es Draco nicht gerne zugab, er hatte unglaubliche Angst. _

„_Dann lass uns endlich das beginnen, worauf ich schon so lange warte. Ich will endlich deinen Körper!"_

Draco befand sich an der oberen Spitzes des Pentagramms, während am Ende der anderen Spitzen jeweils einer der Grabsteine stand. Von den Flammen ging eine unglaubliche Hitze aus. Immer schwerer fiel es ihm die inzwischen verschwommenen Umrisse Voldemorts auszumachen, der sich im Zentrum des Sternes befand. Auch nahm er nur mit relativ schwachem Bewusstsein war, was geschah. Doch egal wie elend er sich auch fühlte und der Drang in ihm immer größer wurde, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und somit die Augen zu schließen, hieß das doch einfach aufzugeben. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht von großem Belangen war, wollte er doch nicht, dass Voldemort dachte er würde sich seinem Willen beugen.

Das Pochen seines Herzens dröhnte ihm in den Ohren. Fieberhaft versuchte er zu überlegen wie er es schaffen sollte, gegen Voldemort anzukommen. Er hatte es zwar vor Hermine und bislang auch vor sich selbst nicht so Recht zugeben wollen, das er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte wie er dies anstellen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ein „Avada Kedavra" aussprechen, sobald sich ihre Seelen zum Austausch gegenüberstanden? Würde es aber so einfach gehen, Voldemort mit diesem Fluch umzubringen? Würde er nicht vielleicht vorbereitet sein?

Sicher, für ihn war es nicht einfach ein „Avada Kedavra" anzuwenden. Noch nie hatte er getötet. Richtig getötet. Ja, vielleicht mochte er die Schuld an dem Tod mancher Menschen verantworten – sowie auch an Hermines Eltern –, doch es wirklich zu tun – einfach so ein Leben auszulöschen – war ihm bis jetzt noch nie gelungen und er hatte sich auch geschworen dies niemals zu tun. Auch wusste er nicht ob er wirklich dazu fähig war diesen Zauber zu sprechen. „Avada Kedavra" war kein Todeszauber den man einfach so anwandte. Dieser Zauber gelang nur, wenn man einen tiefen Hass auf den Menschen besaß, dem man schaden wollte... und... und wenn man eine böse Seele hatte.

Selbst wenn es ihm gelingen würde, könnte er sich zwar freuen, denn endlich war somit der lange Kampf gegen den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten zu Ende, doch hieß dies denn nicht auch das man selbst nicht besser als Voldemort war? Ja, es machte natürlich einen Unterschied ob man einen Menschen oder Hunderte tötete oder ob es vorsätzlich geschah oder man keine andere Wahl hatte. Aber zu töten, war doch trotzdem töten. Egal wer es war, egal wie viele, egal aus welchem Grund – wenn man einen Menschen tötete, war man ein Mörder – und es hieß auch, dass die Seele böse genug war, um diese grauenhafte Tat zu vollbringen.

Draco schluckte. Kühlen Kopf bewahren, mahnte er sich, es geht nicht anders! Denk nicht daran, ob du dann genauso wie Voldemort wärst, du hast einfach keine andere Wahl! Was hast du noch mal zu Hermine gesagt? ‚Ich will einfach nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben, denn ich will nicht für weitere Morde verantwortlich sein...'

Genau, wenn er ihn nicht töten würde, wenn er nun die Chance dazu hatte, würde er Schuld daran sein, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben. Und dann... wenn dieser Krieg endlich zu Ende wäre, dann würde die ganze Welt wieder in Frieden leben können. Keine Menschen würden mehr sterben, man müsste sich nicht Sorgen um andere machen, weil sie sich vielleicht in großer Gefahr befanden und... vielleicht hatte er dann die Chance auf Glück... und Liebe.

Ja! Wenn er es nicht tun würde, dann würde es vielleicht niemand schaffen. Nun hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu! Nun konnte er es schaffen, Voldemort zu bezwingen. Voldemort entgültig zu vernichten und damit der Welt wieder Frieden schenken.

Schließlich erkannte Draco, wie Voldemort die Augen schloss und seinen Blick gegen den hell erleuchteten Mond richtete, der hoch oben am Himmel stand und seinen Schein auf sie herab richtete. Auf einmal erklang seine Stimme. Voller Kälte, Hingabe und Flehen. Noch nie hatte Draco sie so gehört, aber er wusste das es nun beginnen würde. Abermals schluckte er, zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen und einen starken Willen zu behalten.

„**Getrennt ist, was zusammen gehört,**

_**Meine Seele, dem neuen Körper ewige Treue schwört.**_

_**So sollen sich die Energien finden,**_

_**Keine Macht wird jetzt mehr schwinden.**_

_**Mein Geist wird eins mit ihm,**_

_**Obgleich es für andere nutzlos schien.**_

_**Nun will ich mich mit ihm verein'n!**_

_**Niemand kann mich wieder entzwei'n!**_

_**Deswegen, dunkle Macht, hör mein Flehn,**_

_**hilf mir und ich verschreibe mich dir als Lehn.**_

_**Schenk mir alles was mein Herz begehrt,**_

_**ich weiß das ihr es mir nicht verwehrt.**_

_**In ew'ge Dunkelheit werd' ich diese Welt umhüllen**_

_**So wird sich auch eurer Wunsch erfüllen.**_

_**Ich werde den Menschen die Sinne rauben,**_

_**und ihnen auf diesem Planeten eine neue Welt erbauen. **_

_**Sie werden alle eure Sklaven sein,**_

_**und selbst die weiße Magie ist dann nicht mehr als Schein."**_

Nachdem Voldemort mit seiner Beschwörung geendet hatte, stießen die Flammen der Umrisse des Pentagramms höher, so als hätte ihnen jemand neue Energie gegeben. Neben dem Feuer und dem Mondlicht, erstrahlte jetzt plötzlich auch das Innere des fünfzackigen Sternes, in einem grellen Licht. Voldemort hatte seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. Er wartete, erkannte Draco, und versuchte die Macht voll in sich aufzunehmen. Plötzlich aber ließ ein Schmerz ihn fast erstarren. Es war, als würde ihn etwas von innen heraus vollkommen lähmen.

Schmerzvoll zog sich seine Brust zusammen. Draco hatte das Gefühl als würde jemand eine Hand um sein Herz schlingen und versuchen ihm dieses mit ganzer Kraft zu entreißen. Mit gequältem Gesicht schloss er die Augen, biss sich auf die Zunge – damit er sein Leiden nicht herausschrie – und zog die Schultern etwas zusammen. Dies war ein verzweifelter Versucht die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen oder vielleicht ganz zum Aufhören zu zwingen. Aber die Folter wollen einfach nicht enden.

Plötzlich aber konnte er nicht mehr. Er schrie. Schrie wie er noch nie zuvor geschrieen hatte. Schrie sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib, nur in der Hoffnung das es endlich enden mochte.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er war zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig. Vollkommene Dunkelheit zeichnete sich im Inneren seiner Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen waren so gewaltig, dass er am liebsten nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen (was eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich war, denn Bellatrix hatte ihn ihm abgenommen) und Voldemort angriffen hätte, damit dieses Leiden endlich aufhörte. Aber immer noch war sein Körper wie gelähmt.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er diese Schmerzen ertrug. Dann auf einmal verlor er vollkommen des Bewusstsein. Sein Bemühen wach zu bleiben, war vergebens. Schließlich musste er sich doch hingeben. Irgendwie aber hatte er das Gefühl, doch noch etwas wahrzunehmen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er durch seinen Körper hindurchgleiten. Als würde eine starke Macht ihn aus seinem Körper herausziehen, oder als würde ein unsichtbarer Magnet ihn zu sich herziehen. Draco begriff. Es funktionierte anscheinend wirklich. Nun löste sich seine Seele aus seinem Körper...

Hermine, Harry und Ron hasteten so schnell sie konnten durch den Wald, wieder zurück zur Lichtung mit den Gräbern der vier Hogwarts-Gründer: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Irgendwie schien der Weg zurück aber viel länger, als vorhin, als sie zur Höhle gerannt waren. Noch immer schmerzte Hermines Knie, doch sie schaffe es über den Schmerz hinwegzusehen – obwohl es ihr doch ziemlich schwer fiel. Der einzige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf aber galt nun Draco. Die Sorge um ihn war unendlich und irgendwie schien sie sich im Teufelskreis zu bewegen.

Was wäre wenn sie zu spät kommen würden? Was wäre wenn Draco und Voldemort die Seelen bereits getauscht hätten? Würden Hermine, Harry und Ron es dann noch schaffen, dies alles wieder rückgängig zu machen? Doch Voldemort könnte ihn auch schon längst umgebracht haben, sicherlich würde er dies machen, damit es keine Möglichkeit mehr geben konnte – falls es sie überhaupt gab – den Tausch wieder rückgängig zu machen. Vielleicht aber war Draco schon bei dem Versuch gestorben Voldemort zu töten, als sich ihre Seelen tauschten? Es konnte aber genauso gut sein, dass der Tausch überhaupt nicht funktioniert hatte. Konnte es denn sein, dass sich zwei Seelen in der Welt bewegten, irrlos nach ihrem Körper suchten, dem sie wieder ihr Leben einhauchen konnten? Genauso gut könnte aber überhaupt nichts geschehen sein. Wenn, dann würde Voldemort sicherlich aus lauter Zorn Draco umbringen. So oder so, sah es ziemlich schlecht aus für Draco.

Hermine verzweifelte beinahe, bei diesen Gedanken. Es war wirklich schlimm, doch egal wie sie hin und her überlegte, am Ende war Draco immer tot. In seiner Position war er einfach immer der Verlierer. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, das Draco es nicht schaffen würde Voldemort zu besiegen – nicht ohne Harrys, Rons und ihrer Hilfe. Sie wusste nicht wie sie dies wissen konnte, aber noch nie hatte sie so eine dunkle Gewissheit in sich gespürt.

Jäh durchfuhr ein qualvolles Schreien den Wald und hallte durch die Finsternis der Nacht. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Panisch tauschte sie mit ihren Freunden Blicke.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst ist alles verloren!", meinte Hermine hektisch und so rannte sie weiter. Harry und Ron sahen ihr kurz hinterher, folgten ihr aber dann.

_Draco, bitte_, flehte Hermine innerlich, _bitte, halt durch. Wir kommen...!_

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen. Alles schien wieder wie vorhin, bevor er sie geschlossen hatte. Nur das nun das helle Licht im Pentagramm wieder erloschen war. Doch trotzdem war irgendetwas anders. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich... leicht? Außerdem schien es, als würde er schweben.

Plötzlich aber riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. Direkt vor Draco stand eine helle, fast durchsichtige Gestalt, die so aussah, wie Voldemort. Dessen Körper war ohne Leben. Mit dem Gesicht zur Erde lag er auf dem Boden. Aber die Gestalt Voldemorts sah nicht aus wie ein Geist. Geister würden nämlich niemals in diesem silbrigen Licht erstrahlen. Es musste... Voldemorts Seele sein. Auf einmal überkam ihn ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und er erschrak, als er seinen Körper schlaff und leblos am Baumstamm gefesselt sah. Es war Voldemort also tatsächlich gelungen... er hatte seinem Körper seine Seele entrissen.

Schnell sah er wieder von diesem unheimlichen Bild ab und Voldemort entgegen. Voldemorts Seele aber – anders als sein Körper – erschien so munter wie noch nie zuvor. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Die eigentlich schwarzen Augen – jetzt aber silbrigen – funkelten voller Entzücken und Erwartung.

_Draco... jetzt! Jetzt ist deine Chance!_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Tief atmete er durch und rief in Gedanken „_Avada Kedavra_".

Stille trat ein. Sekunden vergingen, doch nichts geschah.

Panik stieg in Draco auf. „_Avada _Kedavra" rief er abermals, und dieses mal schrie sein Inneres diese Worte. Doch es ging nicht. Irgendetwas sperrte sich dagegen, irgendetwas tief ihn ihm.

Das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht – angesichts Dracos geschockter Miene – wurde nur noch bereiter.

_#Uhh#,_ hörte Draco seine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf. _#Du siehst ja überhaupt nicht gut aus. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du erkennen musst, dass du vollkommen machtlos bist?# _

Voldemorts Mund bewegte sich nicht, aber er schien sich per Telepathie austauschen zu können. Anscheinend schienen dies alle Seelen zu können, was, wenn man etwas länger darüber nachdachte, vollkommend einleuchtend schien. Immerhin bezweckte es auch der Körper, dass man Sprechen konnte.

_#Was soll das, wieso kann ich dich nicht vernichten?#_, fragte Draco panisch. _#Was hast du mit mir angestellt?# _

Es war ziemlich dumm seine Abschichten so preis zu geben, doch Voldemort wusste sowieso schon längst was er vorgehabt hatte und außerdem war er im Augenblick viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich weitere Gedanken zu machen.

_#Ich habe überhaupt nicht gemacht. Weißt du...# _Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde etwas selbstgefällig. _#Deine Seele besitzt zwar die vollkommene Magie, doch sie sträubt sich in deinem Inneren einen Menschen zu töten!# _

_#Meine Seele sträubt sich nicht!#_, schrie Draco aufgebracht, _#Ich will dich töten! Ich will endlich wieder in Frieden leben!#_

Voldemort zog eine Braune hoch, angesichts solcher Uneinsichtigkeit. _#Und trotzdem sträubt sich deine Seele. Du versuchtst dir alles einzureden. Versuchst dir einzureden das dann alles besser wird und es eben getan werden muss. Von außen wirkst du zwar entschlossen, doch tief in deinem Inneren bist du verunsichert und kannst es nicht. Es geht über dein...# _Voldemorts Lächeln wurde spöttisch, genauso wie seine Stimme in Dracos Kopf. _#Gewissen ... du kannst keine Menschen töten, weil dein Herz dies nicht zulässt.#_

Voldemorts Worte nahm Draco nur benommen war, langsam senkte er den Blick. Seine Seele fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick leerer und leerer an. Vollkommene Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer breitete sich in ihm aus. Gleichzeitig war er auch wütend auf sich selbst. Seine Seele war schwach! _#Aber... ich muss dich töten...#_, murmelte er verzweifelt, doch es war mehr zu sich selbst als zu Voldemort.

#Ach ja? Und wieso musst du das?# 

#Weil du jedem nur Schaden zufügst. Nachdem du meinen Körper hast, wird du noch mehr Menschen töten und das will ich nicht.#

Stille trat ein. _#Und wieso ist es ausgerechnet dir bestimmt mich zu töten?#_, fragte Voldemort nach einiger Zeit. Draco merkte, dass er sich bemühte einfühlsam zu klingen, doch trotzdem wog immer noch die tiefe Kälte mit.

#Vielleicht ist es dir nicht bestimmt mich zu töten. Vielleicht ist es niemandem bestimmt. Denk doch mal darüber nach, vielleicht ist mein Weg genau der Richtige. Wenn du nun deine Seele opferst, wirst du einem höheren Zweck dienen. Wenn es falsch wäre, das zu tun, was ich tue, dann würde es doch jemandem gelingen mich aufzuhalten, nicht?#

Draco hob wieder den Kopf und sah Voldemort ärgerlich an. _#Niemals kann es Recht sein einfach so andere Menschen zu töten und die Macht über die Welt zu wollen!#_, rief er ihm aufgebracht zu.

#Aber, aber... maßt du dir nicht zu viel an? Vielleicht ist es genauso wie mit dem töten... Deine Seele will es nicht, aber dein Geist sagt es soll so sein. Es kann doch auch sein, das deine Seele tief in ihrem Inneren denkt, das ich Recht habe und nur dein Geist sich noch dagegen sträubt.#

Plötzlich glühte jede Faser von Dracos Körper vor Zorn. _#Niemals!#_

_#Wieso denn nicht? Wir sind uns wirklich sehr ähnlich, auch wenn du es nicht einsehen willst. Doch der richtige Beweis dafür ist, das wir nun hier stehen, das unsere Seelen unsere Körper verlassen haben, weil sie sich anziehen.#_

_#Ich bin nicht so wie du, verdammt noch mal! Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu so etwas zu behaupten. Selbst wenn sich unsere Seelen anziehen, heißt dies noch lange nichts...#_

Plötzlich erschien wieder das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Lippen. _#Die Slytherin-Eigenschaften...#_, begann er.

Draco unterbrach ihn jedoch. _#Das ich ein Slytherin bin heißt noch lange nichts!#_, donnerteer,_ #Viele sind in Slytherin.# _

Aber Voldemort ließ sich nicht beirren. _#Da hast du Recht, das war nur ein kleines Beispiel, auch wenn es total belanglos ist. Uns verbindet eher etwas anders, etwas das tief in unseren Seelen verborgen ist. Es ist nicht irgendeine Auszeichnung, irgendein Hobby, ein Beruf oder ein Pflicht, die wir beide verrichten mussten, die uns verbindet. Es ist nicht das, dass wir den gleichen Hass auf unsere Väter spüren oder das wir sie dafür hassen, was sie unseren Müttern angetan haben. Viel eher ist es die Dunkelheit... die Dunkelheit in unseren Seelen.#_

Plötzlich spürte Draco wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenzog. Automatisch wich er ein paar Schritte von Voldemort zurück. Voldemort lächelte. Aber ohne eine Spur von Freunde. Deutlich sah man, das er wusste, was seine Worte bei Draco auslösten.

_#Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht. Schon lange, seit Jahren, bist du verunsichert.#_, fuhr Voldemort fort. Seine Stimme war nun leise und hörte sich an, als würde sie auf ein ängstliches Kaninchen einreden. _#Nie wusstest du wohin du gehörtest und wo dein rechter Platz ist. Nie hattest du Freunde, es waren nur Leute, die vor dir oder deinem Vater Angst hatten und die sich deswegen darum bemühten von dir akzeptiert zu werden, damit sie zur Topelite in Slytherin gehörten.#_

_#Hör auf!#_, brüllte Draco zornig. Langsam sank er zusammen, so als würde sich in der Luft ein unsichtbarer Boden befinden, und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen, damit er die Worte Voldemorts nicht mehr hören musste. _#Lass diesen Quatsch, ich bin nicht so wie du! Ich war noch nie so und ich werde es auch nie sein!# _

Hermine, Harry und Ron stolperten fast auf die Lichtung. Alles tat ihnen weh und sie hatten sich so sehr beeilt, das sie nun nach Luft rangen. Plötzlich jedoch fiel ihnen das Schauspiel auf, das sich vor ihnen abspielte. Hermines Brust zog sich zusammen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas grauenhaftes gesehen.

Die Lichtung übersät mit Menschen. Körper lagen ohne sich zu regen auf dem Boden – Todesser, genauso wie Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Überall hatten sie Verletzungen und Wunden. Doch in Mitten der Lichtung brannte aus Feuer ein Pentagramm. Die Flammen züngelten voller Freunde unter zwei silbrig hellen Gestalten. Erschrocken musste Hermine erkennen, dass eine dieser Gestalten Voldemort war und die andere... Draco. Aber es war nicht der Draco den sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es war nicht der Draco der sie entschlossen angesehen hatte, sondern dieser kauerte verzweifelt in der Luft und hielt sich die Hände vor die Ohren. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Noch nie – selbst nicht als Lucius Malfoy ihn mit dem _Crucio_ belegt hatte – hatte sie ihn je so leiden gesehen. Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie nicht wusste wieso. Voldemort tat nichts, er hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schien ihn auch nicht mit einem Zauber zu belegen. Trotzdem sah Draco so aus, als wollte er schreien, nur das ihm kein laut entwich.

„Was ist da los?", wollte Ron panisch wissen, „Der sieht ja überhaupt nicht gut aus."

„Tauschen sie etwa schon die Seelen?", kam es dann fragend von Harry.

„Draco!", schrie Hermine und versuchte somit seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

Er aber sah sie nicht an. Es war so, als würde er sie nicht hören können. Voldemort hatte ihre Anwesenheit aber bemerkt. Kurz warf er Hermine, Harry und Ron einen Blick zu. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, hasserfüllten Lächeln. Dann sah er wieder Draco an.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun wollte. Es tat ihr unendlich weh, Draco so leiden zu sehen. Aber er schien ihre Rufe nicht zu hören. Egal wie laut sie seinen Namen rief, er nahm sie einfach nicht wahr.

#Noch nie gab es einen Menschen der dich wirklich um deiner selbst Willen mochte. Für deinen Vater warst du einfach nur „sein Sohn". Der Nachfolger des Lucius Malfoys, der in dessen Fußstapfen treten sollte. Deine Mutter hatte nur dich. Immer wenn dein Vater sie schlecht behandelt hat, dann warst du eine Art Kummerkasten für sie, doch für deine Probleme hat sie sich nie wirklich interessiert, genauso wenig wie du sie ihr anvertraut hast. Es gab nie Menschen, die dich mochten. Oder? Habe ich vielleicht jemanden vergessen?#

_#Du weißt ja nicht von was du redest!#_, rief Draco verzweifelt.

#Ach ja? Ich weiß es nicht? Du hattest es sogar noch viel besser als ich, wieso soll ich dann keine Ahnung davon haben?#

_#Es gibt einen Menschen der mich um meiner selbst Willen liebt!#_

Voldemort zog die Braune wieder hoch. _#Gibt es diesen Menschen? Ach ja, du spielst auf deine kleine Schlammblutschlampe an...#_ Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen. _#Sie hat dir doch immer nur was vorgemacht. Überleg doch mal, sie war ganz allein, zusammen mit deiner Familie und dir in Malfoy Manor, natürlich hatte sie dir etwas Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht. Als aber dann dein Vater Malfoy Manor verlassen hat und alles aufgeflogen war, hat sie sich nur für Potter interessiert.#_

_#Natürlich! Potter ist ihr Freund und er wurde entführt!#_, wandte Draco ein.

#Ja und? Trotzdem gab es immer nur Potter für sie. Du wurdest gefoltert, aber für deine Schmerzen hat sie sich nicht interessiert. Potter, Potter, Potter. Sie liebt dich nicht. Sie hat dich nur benutzt. Überleg doch mal, wieso sollte sie dich lieber mögen, als den berühmten Harry Potter – den Retter aller Muggel. Wieso?#

#Hör auf...# Inzwischen hörte es sich schon an wie ein angsterfülltes Flehen.

#Potter war schon immer besser als du. In der Schule hat er dich immer geschlagen und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Wenn er neben dir stand, interessierte sich doch niemand für dich... und erst Recht nicht Hermine. Du bist und bleibst alleine, kannst dich nur auf dich selbst verlassen.#

#Hör auf...# Dracos Flehen wurde immer schlimmer. Eigentlich hatte Voldemort wirklich Recht. Es gab niemand auf der Welt, der ihn um seiner selbst Willen liebte. Nicht seine Mutter und erst Recht nicht sein Vater. Seine Freunde hatten wirklich immer Angst vor dem Namen „Malfoy" und Hermine... sie hatte Potter. Auch wenn es so aussah und er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, das sie ihn wirklich mochte – vielleicht sogar liebte – war es trotzdem aussichtslos. Eigentlich gab es doch überhaupt keinen Grund für ihn in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Bis jetzt hatte sich nie jemand um ihn gekümmert und außerdem, falls dies wirklich mal der Fall war, hatte er am Ende alle enttäuscht und sie belogen. Seine Mutter, den Phönixorden und Hermine...

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn alles endlich ein Ende nehmen würde?

„Verdammt noch mal!", brüllte Hermine inzwischen schon, „Draco!"

„Das bringt nichts. Er hört dich nicht.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, das weißt du ganz genau.", herrschte Hermine ihn an, vielleicht etwas zu energisch, doch das war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal. „Wir können ihm nicht helfen, wenn er nicht weiß das wir hier sind. Ich will nicht einfach nur so zusehen, während Voldemort seinen Körper in Besitzt nimmt und ich kann ihn nicht so leiden sehen!"

„Wie willst du das überhaupt anstellen?", erkundigte sich Ron dann, „Wie willst du die alte Kraft von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff mit diesen alten Grabsteinen überhaupt erwecken?"

„Nicht direkt durch die Grabsteine.", erwiderte Hermine, „Das Grab eines Menschen ist die engste Verbindung zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der des Totenreiches. Wir werden die alten Seelen erwecken und mit deren Hilfe gemeinsam Voldemort bezwingen."

Ungläubigkeit zeichnete sich auf Harrys und Rons Gesichtern.

„Alte Seelen erwecken...", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich, „Das hört sich doch selbst für die Zauberwelt schon ein bisschen zu verrückt an, findest du nicht?"

Heftig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, hört bloß damit auf. Wenn ihr gleich so anfangt, dann werden wir es nie schaffen! Wir brauchen Kraft und Willen. Wenn wir die alten Seelen erwecken, dann müssen wir ihnen ebenbürtig sein! Wir dürfen keine Angst haben! Habt ihr verstanden? Wir haben uns, es kann nichts schief gehen! Wir werden es schaffen! Das Einzige was wir brauchen ist Glauben! Glauben und Vertrauen ins uns selbst!"

Hermines entschlossener Blick wandte sich von den Gesichtern der anderen ab und sah Dracos silberner Seele entgegen – die immer noch in sich zusammen gesunken, in der Luft kauerte. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ja...", brummte sie zu sich selbst, „Glauben und Vertrauen..."

Ohne auf Harry und Ron zu achten, schritt sie in das Pentagramm. Voldemort beäugte Hermine misstrauisch und mit finsterem Blick. #Verschwinde Schlammblut, du hast in dem Heiligen Stern nichts verloren!#, zischte er ihr wütend entgegen.

Sie verstand das es ihm anscheinend als Seele ohne Körper nicht möglich war zu sprechen. Das musste doch auch bedeuten, dass man als Seele keine Magie besaß – zumindest keine Ausführende. Voldemort würde sie nicht angreifen können, nicht solange er keinen Körper besaß. Allerdings würde es ihr auch nicht gelingen, so seine Seele zerstören. Bitter musste sie an die Worte Dracos denken: ...du kannst nur die Seele eines Menschen töten, wenn du selbst tot bist...

Hermines Beine hatten sie direkt vor die verzweifelte Seele Dracos getragen. Nun stand sie da und sah ihn – ihren Blick nach oben gerichtete – an.

#Schlammblut, verschwinde!#, donnerte wieder Voldemorts Stimme.

Hermine jedoch beachtete ihn nicht. „Draco!", rief sie wieder eindringlich und so laut sie konnte. „Hör mir zu... bitte..."

Draco reagierte nicht. Noch immer hielt er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben. Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihn umarmt, doch sie wusste, das ihr Arme wahrscheinlich nur durch ihn hindurchgleiten würde. So wie bei einem Geist.

Plötzlich aber traf es sie wie ein Geistesblitz. Draco war kein Geist! Seine Seele war ihm entrissen worden und er war immer noch da.

Langsam schloss Hermine ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann hob sie vorsichtig ihre Arme und schlang sie leicht um Draco. Von seiner Seelen ging eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, in der man sich geborgen fühlen konnte. „Draco...", flüsterte Hermine, „mach die Augen auf... sieh mich an, bitte."

#Ich habe niemanden... ich bin ganz alleine...#, dröhnte Dracos Worte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. #Niemanden...#

„Draco...", nahm er dann plötzlich eine andere Stimme war.

Er kannte diese Stimme, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wem er sie zuordnen sollte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört und das nicht nur einmal... Verschwommen wurden Erinnerungen in ihm wach.

„Flashback Anfang":

Fragend sahen ihre braunen Augen ihn an. „Hast du denn keine Angst?" Ihre Stimme war voller Besorgnis und auch ein Hauch Unverständnis schwang mit. Noch nie hatte Draco einen Menschen gesehen, der sich so um ihn gesorgt hatte und erst Recht nicht einen, dem er versucht hatte das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Alles okay mit dir? Bist du etwa verletzt?" Langsam fuhren ihre langen Finger an seinem Oberarm entlang. In diesem Augenblick war ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen wie weich und zart ihre Haut doch war.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und berührte mit ihren, seine Lippen. Es war zaghaft doch plötzlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Voller Leidenschaft fochten ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf aus, bei dem es nicht darum ging zu überleben, sondern in dem anderen zu versinken. Zum ersten Mal seit langem lag plötzlich die Welt so klar vor seinen Augen. Was interessierte es denn, was sein Vater oder Voldemort sagen oder tun würden? Immerhin ging es um sein Leben und das Einzige, von dem er wirklich vollkommen überzeugt war, war das sie zu ihm gehörte. Das er sie brauchte und einfach nicht anders konnte.

Ein unglaubliches Funkeln lag in ihren Augen. Selten hatte er es gesehen und schon erst Recht nicht, wenn sie ihn ansah. „Ich will dich...", hauchte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „schon die ganze Zeit." In diesem Augenblick war ihm die Welt so unwirklich vorgekommen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch diese Unwirklichkeit hatte ihm gefallen, denn es war endlich mal eine Welt, in der selbst er vollkommen glücklich war.

„Aber ich rede doch von keiner Beziehung oder so einem Quatsch...", flüsterte sie traurig. Schon alleine diese Worte hatten ihn ein bisschen mitgenommen. Gerne hätte er in diesem Augenblick „Ich liebe dich aber!" geschrieen, es war aber unmöglich. „Ich dache nur wirklich, vielleicht würdest du mich doch mögen. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Die gestrige Nacht war wirklich schön... sehr schön sogar. Ich dachte für dich wäre es genauso gewesen, wie für mich. Doch jetzt begreife ich, dass du mich nur ausgenutzt hast und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich so blöd war und das nicht gemerkt habe."

Bitterkeit schwenkte in ihrer Stimme mit. Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit und das schlimmste war, das er ihr nichts erklären konnte. Einfach nichts... denn dann würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr hassen.

„Bleib wo du bist oder du wirst es bereuen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Unsicher wirkte der Klang in ihrer Stimme und schwach, doch voller Kälte. Lange nicht mehr, hatten ihre Augen diesen hasserfüllten Blick gehabt, mit dem sie ihn direkt traf. Er wusste nicht, wie er es vor ein paar Jahren ausgehalten hatte, immer wenn sie ihn so angesehen hatte. Gleichzeitig aber war er verzweifelt gewesen. Sie konnte nicht... nein, sie sollte ihn nicht hassen!

„... du vergiss das er auch mich verraten hat. Denkst du wirklich, das ich ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise noch mal vertrauen würde?" Er hatte ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken können, als sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, doch konnte er genau jede Gefühlsregung daraus hören, die sich automatisch auf seinen Körper übertrug. Doch war es auch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Sie rief panisch seinen Namen. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie auch schon ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an ihre Lippen mit seinen zu berühren, ihre Haut wieder nah an seiner zu spüren und einfach zu wissen das sie hier war, hier in seinen Armen.

„Flashback Ende"

Sie ist... hier...

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Jemand hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und als er ins Gesicht dieser Person blickte, erkannte er auch um wen es sich handelte. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder der Name der Person ein. Der Name des Mädchens, die in seinen Erinnerungen immer die Hauptrolle gespielt hatte.

#Hermine...#, murmelte er.

TBC


	10. The Here and Currently

Tada hihi! Ich bin glücklich und gleichzeitig auch etwas traurig schnief. Aber ich muss euch natürlich jetzt auch sagen, wieso... denn... „The Here and Currently" ist das letzte Kapitel von „Dark Aspect"! Es folgt aber noch ein kleiner Epilog.

Jetzt aber muss ich wirklich sagen, dass ich ziemlich Angst habe vor eurer Meinung zu diesem Kapitel habe. Vor allem was ihr zum Verlauf und dem Ende des Kampfes sagt, denn eigentlich halte ich nicht so viel von Gewalt – man muss alles magisch lösen .

Es sind auch zwei kleine Ausschnitte von den Büchern eingebaut, allerdings habe ich mich bemüht den Text etwas zu verändern. Hoffentlich stört euch das nicht, aber ich finde diese Ausschnitte ziemlich wichtig!

AT**_Tuniwell_**: o'.'o Sprachlos? Das hör ich aber gerne, allerdings musst du deine Sprach schnell wieder finden, denn natürlich will ich auch deine Meinung zu diesem Kapitel .

Werden Hermine, Draco, Harry und Ron es schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen? Oder gelingt es Voldemort Dracos Körper zu bekommen und seine Seele zu vernichten? Wer wird den großen Kampf nicht überleben? Jetzt geht es los, mit dem großen Finale!

Dark Aspect – The Here and Currently

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Jemand hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und als er ins Gesicht dieser Person blickte, erkannte er auch um wen es sich handelte. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder der Name der Person ein. Der Name des Mädchens, die in seinen Erinnerungen immer die Hauptrolle gespielt hatte.

#Hermine...#, murmelte er.

**Schließ die Augen und schau zurück,** **so viel Leiden, Schmerz und doch auch Glück,**

_**existiert in unseren Herzen, hier,**_

_**drum lass uns stark sein, denn sonst scheitern wir.**_

Hermine die ihn gehört hatte, sah ebenfalls auf.

„Draco!", rief sie ausgelassen und festigte die Umarmung um ihn noch mehr. „Ich bin so froh das du lebst!"

_#Jetzt reicht es aber!#_, donnerte Voldemort zornig,_ #Schlammblut verschwinde endlich und lass mich meine Arbeit erledigen, du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet!#_

Sie löste schließlich Dracos Umarmung, jedoch umklammerte sie mit ihrer Hand die seine und wandte sich zu Voldemort. „Ach ja? Und was ist wenn ich bleibe? Was willst du dagegen machen, Voldemort? Mich töten? Durch deine mickrige Seele? Ohne deinen Körper kannst du lebenden Menschen doch kein Haar krümmen!"

„Voldemort!", schrie nun auch Harry und kam mit Ron zu Hermine und Draco hinüber. „Wir werden dich bezwingen, wir wissen wie wir endlich allem ein Ende setzten können!"

Das schrille Lachen von Voldemort ertönte. Es dauerte ein bisschen bis er sich beruhigen konnte, um sich nicht mehr über Hermine, Harry und Ron lustig zu machen. Langsam zog er seine Braune nach oben.

_#Ach ja?#_, hörten sie ihn erwidern, _#Ihr wisst endlich wie er mich töten könnt? Dann gratuliere ich euch... Aber jetzt mal im ernst, was wollen denn vier so junge Zauberer und Hexe, gegen mich, dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, ausrichten? Oh, ein kleiner Fehler, Pardon, ich meinte drei. Immerhin ist euer Vierte im Bunde, viel zu... in zwei gerissen... um überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu Stande zu bringen.# _

„Ja Voldemort!", höhnte Harry, „Mach dich nur über uns lustig, doch ich garantiere dir, das Lachen wird dir noch vergehen. Hier und jetzt nehmen wir Rache. Rache für unsere Familien, die du auseinandergerissen hast!"

„Rache für unsere Freunde, die schon so jung sterben mussten!", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Und Rache für die vielen unschuldigen Menschen", ergänzte Ron, „von denen die meisten überhaupt nicht wussten was geschah oder für was sie sterben mussten!"

_#Das sind ja edle Worte und Absichten von euch#,_ entgegnete Voldemort,_ #aber glaubt ihr nicht wirklich, das dies etwas zu hoch für euch ist.# _Seine Braune zog sich spöttisch noch ein wenig höher. _#Seht euch doch mal an. Ihr seit Nichts.#_

„Mag sein, doch du weißt nicht was wir wissen.", erklärte Harry mit einem überlegenem Lächeln. „Nun, an diesem Ort – im Hier und Jetzt – wird sich endlich der Kampf über unser aller Schicksal entscheiden. An genau diesem Ort wird sich nun zeigen, wer wirklich ein Nichts ist, Voldemort."

_#Hermine?#_, fragte Draco plötzlich irritiert, _#was ist hier los#._

Schnell wandte sich Hermine wieder ihm zu. „Wir werden Voldemort nun entgültig schlagen.", lächelte sie. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Bitte, es fällt dir vielleicht schwer, doch vertrau Harry, Ron und mir... und... glaube an die Kraft Slytherins. Voldemort wird versuchen deinen Körper einzunehmen, doch du musst dich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren. Es ist dein Körper, auch wenn deine Seele nicht in ihm ist, gehorcht er doch nur dir."

Verwundert sah Draco Hermine an. Doch es schien kein Scherz von Hermine gewesen zu sein. Pure Entschlossenheit stand in ihre Augen geschrieben. „Glaub daran...", murmelte Hermine abermals, festigte kurz den Druck um seine Hand und löste ihn dann.

„Harry? Ron?"

Unerschrocken nickten ihre Freund sie an. Schließlich stellte sie sich um Voldemort auf. Misstrauisch hatte dieser das Schauspiel beäugt.

_#Was habt ihr vor?#_, tobte er.

Anscheinend schien er doch etwas Angst zu bekommen. Vielleicht war es diese Standhaftigkeit, die ihn jetzt doch zu verunsichern schien. Vielleicht aber auch das Bewusstsein darüber, dass – falls sie ihn wirklich vernichten konnten – dies die beste Gelegenheit dazu war, denn Voldemort war ihnen nun schutzlos ausgeliefert.

_**Dein Temperament war allen nur zu gut bekannt,**_

_**deswegen war es immer dieses Band, das uns besonders verband. **_

_**Doch gleich wie schlimm wir uns auch anschrieen,**_

_**Am Ende haben wir uns doch immer verziehn. **_

„_Flashback anfang"_

Harry stand neben dem Schreibtisch und wühlte zwischen dem Durcheinander der verschiedenen Aufsätze, nach dem Runenwörterbuch von Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit wie wild auf ihrer Runenübersetzung kritzelte.

„_Arithmantik sieht furchtbar schwierig aus", sagte Harry und hob eine komplizierte Zahlentabelle hoch._

„_O nein, es ist toll!", sagte Hermine ernst. „Es ist mein Lieblingsfach! Es ist-"_

_Doch Harry erfuhr nie, was genau denn so toll an Arithmantik sein sollte. Genau in diesem Moment durchbrach ein dumpfer Schrei den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die munteren Gespräche der anderen Gryffindors verstummten schlagartig, voller Schrecken blickten sie zum Eingang. Auf dem sogleich Ron mit schnellen Schritten herunter eilte. Hinter sich, zog er ein Bettlaken her. _

„_Sieh dir das an!", brüllte er und kam mit großen Schritten auf Hermines Tisch zu. „Sieh dir das an!", rief er noch mal und schüttelte das Tuch vor ihren Augen aus._

„_Ron, was zum – ?" _

„_Krätze!", unterbrach er sie hysterisch, „Sieh's dir an! Krätze!"_

_Mit bestürztem Blick wich sie etwas von Ron zurück. Ein roter Fleck war auf dem weißen Laken zu erkennen. Deutlich sah man, was es genau war. Blut._

„_Blut!", schrie Ron in die schreckerfüllte Stille. „Er ist fort! Und weißt du, was auf dem Boden lag?"_

„_N...nein", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wusste genau was gleich kommen würde._

_Ron warf einen kleinen Bündel rostiger Haare auf die Runenübersetzung Hermines._

„_Krummbein...", murmelte Hermine._

_Glasig sahen ihre Augen auf die Haare herab. Schließlich sprang sie auf und packte so schnell sie konnte ihre Sachen zusammen._

„_Warte!", rief Ron ihr zornig hinterher, „Dein dreckiges Vieh hat meine Ratte gefressen, du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach abhauen!"_

_Doch Hermine war schon aus dem Portraitloch des Gemeinschaftsraumes gestürzt. _

_Mit diesem Streit schien die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und Ron für immer zerstört. Noch nie hatte sich Hermine so gefühlt. In ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie praktisch fast ganz alleine gewesen. In jenem Jahr erkannte sie zum ersten Mal, dass eigentlich niemand da war, dem sie wirklich ihre Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Nicht einmal Harry und erst Recht nicht Ron..._

_Doch war es einer der schönsten Tage in ihrem Leben gewesen, als sie das Kriegsbeil begruben. Nachdem sie von der Verurteilung Seidenschnabels gehört hatten, hielten sie endlich wieder zusammen, denn sie hatten erkannt, das Ratten und Katzen nicht über Freundschaften richten sollten._

_**Schon immer warst du voller Mut,**_

_**vielleicht besaßest du manchmal etwas zu viel, denn nicht immer war es gut.**_

_**Aber egal was war, ich wusste immer du bist hier,**_

_**drum stehst du auch jetzt neben mir.**_

_Remus Lupin verwandelte sich unter dem Schein des Mondes in einen grauenerregenden Werwolf. Sirius Black wurde zu einem Hund und versuchte den Werwolf davon abzubringen, auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu stürzen. Peter Pettigrew verwandelte sich ebenfalls. In der Gestalt einer Ratte verschwand er durch die Nacht und entkam. Erschrocken mussten sie die Flucht von Krätze mit ansehen. Als aber plötzlich ein Jaulen und Wimmern ertönte, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er rannte los und Hermine stützte ihm nach. _

_Sirius lag am Ufer des Sees – inzwischen hatte er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Er kauerte auf allen Vieren, die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt._

„_Neiiiiin", stöhnte er, „neiiiin... bitte..."_

_Mindestens hundert Dementoren glitten durch die Nacht und kamen wie in einer schwarzen Masse auf den See zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingekreist waren. _

„_Hermine, denk an ein glückliches Erlebnis!", rief Harry und hob den Zauberstab. „Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"_

_Sirius fief auf den Boden und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Jegliches Leben schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. _

„_Expecto patronum! Hermine hilf mir! Expecto patronum!"_

„_Expecto-", flüsterte Hermine, „expecto – expecto –" _

_Aber es gelang ihnen einfach nicht. Die Dementoren schlossen einen Kreis um sie und waren nur noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. _

„_Expecto patronum!", rief Harry, „Expecto patronum!"_

_Jäh schoss ein dünner silbriger Faden aus seinem Zauberstab. In genau diesem Augenblick brach Hermine neben ihm zusammen. Die nächsten Augenblicke nahm er nur noch verschwommen war. Immer wieder drang seine Stimme die „Expecto patronum" rief, in sein Ohr, doch selbst bekam er nicht mit das er sprach. Schließlich erkannte er wie einer der Dementoren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war, jeden Augenblick dazu bereit, ihn zu küssen. Stimmen und Schreie drangen nun in seine Ohren, über ihm der entsetzliche Anblick, den der Dementor bot. Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen..._

_Für seine Freunde würde Harry durchs Feuer gehen. Hermine hatte schon immer gewusst das Harry zu der unerschrockenen Sorte von Menschen gehörte, die trotz ihrer großen Angst immer wieder weitermachten. Doch trotzdem war ihre Bewunderung in diesem Augenblick für ihn nur noch größer geworden. Sie selbst war Harry nur widerwillig nachgerannt, um Sirius zu helfen. Er jedoch, hatte selbst den grausamsten aller Tode nicht gefürchtet._

_**Für jeden warst du das Böse pur,**_

_**Gehässigkeit lag einfach in deiner Natur.**_

_**Nun aber zählt dies nicht mehr,**_

_**denn jetzt ist es schon viel zu lange her.**_

_Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer. Malfoy saß auf dem breiten Fensterbrett und blickte, die sternenklare Nacht, zum Mond. Im ganzen Zimmer war es dunkel, allein der helle Planet schaffte es mit seinen hellen Strahlen das Zimmer etwas zu erleuchten und alles in ein romantisches Licht zu tauchen. Er sah nicht auf, um zu erkennen, wer ihm Gesellschaft leistete._

„_Du kannst mich doch nicht wirklich alleine da unten sitzen lassen.", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll und versuchte die Situation etwas aufzulockern. _

„Ich wusste das du kommen würdest.", erklärte er ihr, noch immer den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtete.

„_Alles okay mit dir?"_

_Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich dann vor ihm auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem locker Platz für zwei war._

_Malfoy sah sie nicht an und antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, stattdessen erwiderte er mit einer Gegenfrage: „Was willst du hier?"_

„_Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."_

„_Sorgen?" Pure Bitterkeit lag in seinen Worten. „Wieso machst du dir denn Sorgen? Macht man sich das denn nicht nur, wenn man eine Person wirklich gut leiden kann?"_

„_Genau deswegen mache ich mir ja auch Sorgen um dich."_

Nun wandte Malfoy langsam seinen Blick vom Abendhimmel ab und sah Hermine an. Seine graublauen Augen wurden vom Mond erleuchtet und ließen sie glitzern. Glitzern, voller Wärme, die Hermine noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und berührte mit ihren seine Lippen. Es war zaghaft, doch dann plötzlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Voller Leidenschaft fechteten ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf aus, bei dem es nicht darum ging zu überleben, sondern mit dem anderen zu versinken. Zu versinken, in einer Welt voller Verlangen, in der sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnten.

_Etwas atemlos lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Fragend wirkte sein Blick und Hermine verstand genau._

„_Ich will dich...", hauchte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „schon die ganze Zeit."_

Hatte sie doch in dem Schlimmsten von allen dreien, ihre große Liebe gefunden. Vergessen war die Feindseeligkeit die früher zwischen ihnen herrschte, vergessen waren alle Beleidigungen die sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf geworfen hatten, vergessen waren Dracos Taten die ihr früher manchmal sehr viel Ärger eingebracht hatten und vergessen war auch all das schlimme, was er angestellt hatte. Vergessen war, dass er ein Reinblut war und sie ein Schlammblut. Vergessen war das er ein Malfoy war. Für sie, war er einfach nur Draco, die große Liebe ihres Lebens.

„_Flashback ende"_

_**Ich weiß nicht wie ihr darüber denkt,**_

_**vielleicht ist es auch ein spöttisches Lächeln das ihr mir schenkt.**_

_**Doch mein Herz sagt mir ganz genau, das wir zusammen alles schaffen,**_

_**denn unsere Entscheidungen sind unsere stärksten Waffen.**_

Hermine sah kurz noch zwischen Harry, Ron und Draco hinterher, dann blickte sie Voldemort an. Schließlich schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie wusste das sie ihren Zauberstab nicht brauchte. Er war unwichtig. Nur ein Gegenstand, der ihr helfen sollte ihre magische Energie zu entfalten, die nur mit Hilfe aus ihr kommen konnte. Aber diese Hilfe brauchte sie nicht! Ihr Glaube war stark genug! Ihr Glaube an Harry und Gryffindor, Ron und Huffelpuff, Draco und Slytherin und natürlich Ravenclaw und sich selbst, um sich entfalten zu können.

_**Drum macht jetzt die Augen auf,**_

_**schaut zum Himmel herauf!**_

_**Der Mond scheint hell auf uns hinunter,**_

_**deswegen geht unser Glaube nun nicht unter.**_

Dann öffnete Hermine die Augen und blickte gen Himmel. Wolken hatten sich vor den hellen Vollmond geschoben, trotzdem schaffte es sein Licht, seine hellen Strahlen auf sie herabzuwerfen. Plötzlich landete ein kleiner Regentropfen auf Hermines Lippen. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel herab und bedeckten den Boden. Nach ein paar Sekunden aber, prasselte das Wasser in Strömen herunter.

_#Verdammt, was ist hier los?#_, peitschte Voldemorts Stimme durch das Getrommel des Regens. _#Was soll das? Was macht ihr hier?# _

Langsam verlosch das Pentagramm, aus Feuer, auf dem Boden. Der Regen hatte es geschafft, das Feuer zu löschen. Kaum aber war das Licht des Feuers verglüht, brach gleißender Glanz aus dem Erdboden hervor.

_**Wir die dunkle Macht bezwingen,**_

_**und mit Vertrauen durch die Wolken schwingen.**_

_**Glauben werden wir an das Licht,**_

_**denn in der Dunkelheit bringt es uns klare Sicht.**_

_#Was macht ihr hier?#_, lärmte Voldemort wieder.

Langsam wurde die Panik in ihm immer stärker. Hermine sah, wie er zwischen Harry, Ron, Draco und ihr hin und her blickte. Deutlich war nun die Angst in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Ron hatte angestrengt seine Augen zusammengepresst und murmelte Worte, die Hermine nicht verstehen konnte. Harry und Draco hatten ihre Augen geöffnet. Beide fixierte Voldemort angestrengt, genauso wie Hermine.

_Wir besiegen ihn... endlich..._, murmelte Hermine in Gedanken erleichtert zu sich selbst.

Das schimmernde Licht um sie herum, wurde immer stärker. So stark, das Hermine schon fast die Augen schließen musste, um nicht ernsthaft geblendet zu werden.

Dann, von einer Sekunde zur anderen, erlosch es. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Vollkommene Stille lag auf der Lichtung – die nur durch das Prasseln des Regens unterbrochen wurde – und niemand war hier. Ron hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet. Genauso wie bei Harry und Hermine lag Verwirrung in seinem Blick. Draco sah neugierig zwischen ihnen hin und her, er wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatten. Deswegen war die Enttäuschung, die sich in den dreien ausbreitete, für ihn nicht nachzuvollziehen.

Aber Voldemort merkte das anscheinend etwas schief gegangen war oder nicht so gelaufen war wie erwartet hatten.

_#Ein tolles Kunststück, wirklich#_, spöttelte er, _#War ziemlich beeindruckend, dieser Regen und dann dieses verdammte Licht. Soll das etwa eine Nummer für die nächste Muggel-Zaubershow werden? Beeindruckend, doch mich vernichtete ihr damit bestimmt nicht!#_

Das Lachen Voldemorts wurde immer kälter und kälter. Ein Schauer rannte Hermine über den Rücken, gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich plötzlich vollkommen erschöpft und kraftlos. Die Niedergeschlagenheit raubte ihr die letzten Reserven. Langsam sank sie auf den nassen Boden und vergrub ihre Hände in dem Schlamm. „Umsonst...", wisperte sie benommen, „es klappt einfach nicht."

Langsam glitten Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Die Tränen lösten sich und fielen mit dem Regen zu Boden.

„Hermine...", flüsterte Harry traurig und betrachtete ihre kleine Gestalt.

_#Aber nach dieser kleinen Nummer, erlaubt ihr doch, das ich jetzt an die Reihe komme, oder?_, hörten sie Voldemort sagen, _Und du Schlammblut, ich verspreche dir, dich als erstes von deinem Leiden zu erlösen. Deine jämmerliche Gestalt ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen.#_

Wieder lachte Voldemort. Sein Lachen drang nah an ihrem Ohr. _#Aber jetzt werde ich dir noch einen kleinen Schock verpassen müssen, deswegen würde ich dir raten nicht hinzusehen. So schrecklich bin ich nun auch nicht, dass ich dir diesen Anblick zumuten will.#_

Zögernd hob Hermine wieder ihren Kopf. _Nein!_, schrie eine Stimme in ihr, _Das darf er nicht tun! Er darf ihm nicht seinen Körper stehlen!_

Voldemorts Seele glitt langsam auf Draco zu.

_#Tja Hermine#,_ hörte sie Draco in ihrem Kopf, _#das scheint es also gewesen zu sein. Leb wohl.#_

„Nein, sag so etwas nicht!", schrie Hermine ihn an. „Verabschiede dich nicht! Er wird dich nicht bekommen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

_#Es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich in diese Situation gebracht#_, meinte dieser aber kopfschüttelnd._ #Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen. Aber bevor ich sterbe, sollst du wissen dach ich dich...#_

Draco verstummte, denn plötzlich schrie Ron laut auf. „Da!", rief er, „Hermine! Harry!"

Voldemort erstarrte und blieb einen Meter vor Draco, mit ärgerlichen Miene, stehen. Hermine zwang sich, ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden und erkannte plötzlich helles glitzerndes Funkeln.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry irritiert und griff sicherheitshalber nach seinem Zauberstab.

Plötzlich nahm das Glitzern verschiedene Gestalten an. Drei Personen – eine Frau und zwei Männer – erschienen auf der Lichtung. Genauso wie Draco und Voldemort glänzten sie in hellem Silber, doch trotzdem erschienen sie in Farbe.

Die Frau war etwas klein rundlich und hatte lange tief schwarze Haare. Ein breites lebhaftes Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen. Die beiden anderen Männer waren ziemlich groß und muskulös, sie schienen ziemlich sportlich. Hermine erinnerte der Mann mit dem zerzausten Haar etwas an Harry, der einzige Unterschied mochte wohl sein, das dieser keine Brille trug. Auch er lächelte, genauso wie Harry immer aussah, wenn er Quidditch spielte, fand Hermine. Der andere Mann hingegen hatte blondes Haar, er aber schien Draco wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Über dessen Lippen zog sich kein Lächeln, stattdessen musterte er einfach nur interessiert die Situation. Jeder von ihnen trug eine Robe aus schwarzem Stoff, nur das verschiedene Abzeichnen auf ihrer Brust prangten.

_#Was... was zum Teufel ist hier los?#, _fragte Voldemort. Seine Stimme klang als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln. _#Das... das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Was für ein mieser Trick ist das?#_

„Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte Harry benommen, doch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, „Das sind Gryffindor, Slytherin und Huffelpuff. Aber wo ist Ravenclaw?"

Plötzlich hielt jemand Hermine eine Hand entgegen. Erschrocken blickte sie zur Seite und erkannte eine weitere der Gestalten. Ebenfalls eine Frau. Ein gütiges aufmunterndes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie war ziemlich hübsch. Langes braunes, etwas lockiges Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Wie die anderen trug sie ebenfalls eine schwarze Robe, doch auf ihrer prangte das Abzeichen von...

„Rowena Ravenclaw..." flüsterte Hermine lächelnd.

Sie ergriff Rowenas Hand und wurde von ihr hoch gezogen.

_**Nichts vermag es uns zu trennen,**_

_**denn für kurze Zeit wollen wir uns „Freunde" nennen.**_

_**Wir vereinen uns – rufen die alte Macht,**_

_**denn nun wird das Feuer zum Siege entfacht!**_

„Ich glaub' ich spinn...", murmelte Ron gebannt, während er immer noch mit großen weitaufgerissenen Augen die vier Hogwartsgründer betrachtete.

_#Was soll das?#_, schrie Voldemort wieder, _#Das ist doch alles nur ein lächerlicher Scherz. Wer sind diese Leute?#_

„Tzz, Tzz.", meinte Harry mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, „Sag bloß das du keine Ahnung hast. Schau sie dir doch mal genau an, einen von ihnen erkennst du bestimmt wieder."

Der wütende Blick von Voldemort verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr. Doch trotzdem ließ er seine Augen neugierig über die vier huschen. Dann blieben sie jäh bei Slytherin hängen, in diesem Augenblick riss er sie erschrocken auf.

#Das... was soll das, was machen sie hier? Sie sind tot und das schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten!#

„Ja das sind sie, Voldemort.", bestätigte Hermine, „Doch wird haben sie ins Hier und Jetzt gerufen. Zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe werden wir gegen dich ankommen."

Voldemort blickte Hermine an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Nach ein paar Sekunden aber – in denen es ihm einfach nur die Sprache verschlagen hatte –fing er an zu lachen. Lachte so grauenvoll, wie sie es schon vorhin vernommen hatten.

_#Das ist ja noch viel besser, als diese kleine Showeinlage zuvor!#_, grinste er. _#Aber wirklich, ich habe mich in euch nicht getäuscht. Ihr seit ja so dumm! Denkt ihr wirklich Slytherin würde helfen den letzten seiner Nachfahren zu töten?#_

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten alarmierende Blicke. Daran hatten sie überhaupt nicht gedacht. Dann musterten sie Slytherin misstrauisch. Dieser betrachtete noch immer die Szene die sich ihm bot. Kein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen. Sondern Kälte...

„Ja, das würde ich tun.", erwiderte er plötzlich gelassen.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war komisch die vier Hogwartsgründer sprechen zu hören und erst Recht dann, wenn sich deren Stimme – oder zumindest die Slytherins – fast so wie Dracos anhörte.

Voldemorts Gesicht wurde plötzlich aschfahl. Man konnte es zwar durch den silbernen Hauch nicht erkennen, doch das pure Entsetzen mit der er Slytherin anblickte, sprach Bände. „Du bist zwar mein letzter lebender Nachfahre, doch ich brauche niemanden wie dich. Ich gebe zu, dass meine Absichten nicht immer die besten waren und ich auch ganz weit entfernt davon mich _Engel_ zu nennen, doch habe ich niemals versucht die ganz Welt unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. Eigentlich habe ich muggelgeborenen auch immer akzeptiert, ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie Zauberei studieren. Diese Menschen umzubringen habe ich nie unterstützt."

Die entsetzten Augen Voldemorts weiteten sich immer mehr. Er musste schlucken. Langsam wich er ein paar Schritte zurück. Er konnte nichts erwidern, die Worte schienen ihm im Hals stecken geblieben zu sein.

_#Nein...#_, schrie er nach ein paar Sekunden angsterfüllt, _#Das kann nicht sein, niemals... das ist alles nur ein Traum...#_

Noch nie hatte Hermine Voldemort so gesehen. Er schien schon fast um sein Überleben zu flehen.

„Wir werden dir nun ein Ende bereiten Voldemort.", vernahm man nun Rons Stimme, „Du hast schon viel zu viel Schaden auf dieser Welt angerichtet."

#Ihr könnt mich nicht töten! Ihr würdet es niemals schaffen „Avada Kedavra" zu benutzen und diese Geister können mir nichts antun, weil meine Seele noch am Leben ist!#

Es war anscheinend der letzte verzweifelte Versuch sich etwas ein zu reden. Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte nun Harrys Lippen. „Wir werden dich nicht auf diese Art und Weise töten, denn dann wären wir keinen Deut besser als du, Voldemort."

„Wir werden deinen Schatten aus unserer Welt bannen.", fügte Hermine hinzu, „Und zwar mit dem stärksten aller Gefühle, das du nie besitzen könntest."

_#Mit der Kraft der Liebe#_, ergänzte Draco.

Hermine und Dracos Blicke trafen sich. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ja, mit der Kraft der Liebe." Ravenclaw blickte Voldemort kritisch entgegen. „Zu so einem Gefühl wärst du wirklich niemals fähig. Daran sieht man auch, wie sehr du dich von dem echten Salazar Slytherin unterscheidest."

_#Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du bist doch auch so eine Schlammblutfreundin, die solche Menschen immer unterstützt hat! Du kennst denn wahren Slytherin doch überhaupt nicht!#_

„Doch", erwiderte Rowena lächelnd und warf Salazar ein kleines liebevolles Lächeln entgegen, „Ich kenne ihn besser, als du denkst."

Er erwiderte es. Zum ersten Mal konnte man ihn lächeln sehen.

„Aber nun sollten wir dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten.", meinte schließlich Godric Gryffindor.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine wie Rowena Ravenclaw nach ihrer Hand griff. Ein kurzer Blick zu den anderen sagte ihr, dass diese ebenfalls die Hände der Hogwartsgründer angenommen hatten.

#Nein! Verdammt noch mal, dass könnt ihr nicht tun! Ich bin viel stärker als ihr, ich... ich...#

Doch Voldemort verstummte. Er schaffte es nicht mehr zu reden. Schmerzvoll griff er nach seiner Brust. Es schien, als würde ihn etwas von innen heraus zerreißen wollen.

Hermine konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf die glücklichsten Augenblicke in ihrem Leben. Sie wollte Voldemort ihr ganzes Glück und ihre ganzen wunderbaren Gefühle schicken. Voldemort würde dies alles niemals verkraften. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem was man _Freundschaft_, _Liebe_, _Vertrauen_, _Glauben_ und _Hoffnung_ nannte. Hermine würde endlich in Frieden leben können. Nie wieder würde sie ansehen müssen, wie einem ihrer Freunde gewaltsam das Leben genommen wurde. Endlich konnte sie frei sein. Sie würde Draco endlich sagen können was sie für ihn empfand. Sie würden zusammen glücklich werden...! Endlich!

Plötzlich erstrahlte wieder gleißendes Licht. Voller Schmerz schrie Voldemort. Es war, als würde er von Innen heraus vom Licht umfasst werden. Die hellen Strahlen zerriss ihn förmlich.

#Denk an meine Worte! Du bist wie ich!#, schrie er noch voller Qualen mit verzerrter Stimme heraus. 

Und dann, nach ein paar Sekunden war plötzlich alles vorbei. Das leuchtende Licht wurde von der Nacht – zusammen mit Voldemort – verschluckt. Vollkommene Stille trat ein.

Hermine sah erschöpft zur Seite und erkannte wie Rowena sie anerkennend anlächelte, auch ihre Konturen wurden etwas blasser und schließlich war auch von ihr nichts mehr zu erkennen.

„Danke...", murmelte Hermine in die Nacht hinein.

Mit einem Blick zu ihren Freunden erkannte Hermine, dass auch die anderen drei Hogwartsgründer wieder verschwunden waren. Plötzlich aber erstarrte Hermine.

„Was...", brachte sie stockend hervor, als sie Draco betrachtete, „Was passiert mit dir?"

Dracos Seele verblasste ebenfalls. Er konnte ihr noch ein Achselzucken schenken, dann war auch er wie von der Nacht verschluckt.

„Was ist da geschehen?", schrie Hermine aufgebracht zu Harry und Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Harry unsicher, „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass wir nur Voldemort vernichten wollten, dann würde ich sagen... na ja..."

„Er ist nicht tot!", herrschte sie ihn entsetzt und voller Vorwurf an, „Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken!"

Ein jähes Keuchen und Luft schnappen, ließ die drei jedoch zusammenzucken. Verwundert und auch ein bisschen ängstlich wandten sie sich um, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam.

„Draco!", stieß Hermine glücklich hervor.

Dieser öffnete langsam seine Augen. Seine Seele war wieder in seinen Körper geglitten, deswegen hatte sie sich aufgelöst.

So schnell sie konnte, lief sie auf ihn zu und schlang schließlich die Arme um seinen Hals. „Du lebst...", weinte Hermine, „Du lebst..."

_**Als Freunde können wir alles erreichen,**_

_**mit der Liebe können wir in den schönsten Wolken schweifen.**_

_**Vertrauen ist das Gefühl das man in jeden besondern Menschen setzt,**_

_**und der Glaube an das Gute ist das, was jeder schätzt.**_

_**Die Hoffnung aber, ist die größte Macht,**_

_**denn mit der Hoffnung hältst du selbst das schlimmste Böse in Schacht. **_

TBC


	11. Epilog

Hallöchen!

Keinen Anfang ohne Ende, für was haltet ihr mich denn ? Logisch leg ich noch mit einem Prolog nach und ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Also, ich bin euch wirklich für alle eure Reviews dankbar und natürlich will ich noch mal meiner milkaQ danken, die die letzten Kapitel beta gelesen hatte! Danke!

Bis (hoffentlich) zur Fortsetzung von Dark Aspect, Deep Abyss. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich den Prolog ins Net stellen, also seit schon mal auf der Lauer ;).

Bye, bye, SilverAlecis

Dark Aspect – Epilog

„Ginny!", mahnte Ron und versuchte die Finger seiner Schwester abzuschütteln, die versuchte seinen Arm zu verarzten, „Nun hör doch damit auf und kümmere dich lieber um Lupin. Den hat es doch viel schlimmer erwischt."

Wütend zog Ginny die Brauen nach oben und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfen. So hätte sie Professor McGonagall wirklich alle Ehre machen können. Doch in Ron war inzwischen der leise Verdacht aufgekommen, dass jedes Mädchen diese Gabe beherrschte, wie eine Furie zu sein. Es reichte schon, wenn er dabei an Hermine dachte.

„Das ist nicht lustig, du bist auch verletzt!", widersprach Ginny, „Und um Lupin kümmert sich bereits Tonks."

Ron wollte etwas zähneknirschend erwidern, als sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete und Hermine und Harry hereintraten. Ihre Gesichter wirken etwas bekümmert, doch jeder von ihnen schenkte Ron ein Lächeln, wenn es auch mehr einem Hochziehen der Mundwinkel glich und ziemlich trostlos schien.

„Und?", fragte Ron besorgt, „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Bis jetzt ist sein Zustand unverändert. Augenblicklich ist er aber bei Bewusstsein.", antwortete Harry.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand, während Hermine neben Ron auf dem Bett Platz nahm. „Na ja, Dumbledore ist schon ziemlich alt. Ich weiß nicht ob er sich wieder erholen wird."

Nachdem sie Voldemort vernichtet hatten, waren fast alle wieder aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Geschockt hatte Hermine feststellen müssen, dass ein paar Ordensmitglieder ums Leben gekommen waren. Neville Longbottom und Lavender Brown, die früher mit ihnen die Schule besucht hatten, sollten zusammen mit ein paar anderen – die Hermine, Harry und Ron nur flüchtig kannten – in ein paar Tagen bestattet werden.

Es war ein schlimmes Bild gewesen. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder, die überlebt hatten, hatten die übrig gebliebenen Todesser gefangen genommen und gleich nach Askaban gebracht. Dem Zaubergefängnis, das nun durch die Riesen bewacht wurde. Schließlich wurden die Leichen ihrer beiden ehemaligen Mitschülern, sowie die der anderen, als auch Professor Dumbledores schwer verletzter Körper, aus dem Wald getragen.

Inzwischen wusste jedes der Mitglieder was sich im Wald zugetragen hatte, nachdem sie in den – von Voldemort ausgelösten Schlaf – gefallen waren. Viele von ihnen hatten erst ein bisschen gebraucht, um die Geschichte mit der bereits erfüllen Prophezeiung und der alten Macht der vier Hogwartsgründer zu glauben, andere wie zum Beispiel Luna Lovegood waren sofort vor begeistert ganz hin und weg, als sie davon Wind bekamen.

Nun befanden sich alle wieder im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und kümmerten sich nach Mühen um die Verwundeten.

„Und wie geht es... Mal...", Ron musste schlucken. „Dr... na ja... Verdammt, ich kann es einfach nicht! Wie geht es Malfoy?"

Hermine zuckte traurig mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Draco redet nicht mit mir und irgendwie habe ich den Verdacht als würde er mir die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen. Vorhin war er bei Dumbledore. Trotz seines Zustandes wollte Dumbledore unbedingt mit ihm reden. Hat sich aber alles ziemlich ernst angehört. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass es ihm anscheint total egal ist, das ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache."

Schweigen trat ein. Ron und Ginny tauschten besorgte Blicke, Harry sah einfach nur stur zu Boden, während Hermine gegen die kahle Wand starrte.

„Hermine...", murmelte Ron schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden, „ich will dir damit nicht zu nahe treten oder so, aber denkst du wirklich, na ja... er ist eben Malfoy. Bis du wirklich sicher, das er dir nicht wehtun wird? Denkst du, du bedeutest ihm auch so viel wie er dir?"

Ron hatte mit einem Wutanfall von Hermine gerechnet, von wegen du solltest endlich einsehen, das Malfoy sich geändert hat. Aber als sie ihm antwortete, blieb ihre Stimme leise und eine traurige Glanzlosigkeit lag in ihrem Blick. „Ich habe ihm noch nie gesagt wie viel er mir wirklich bedeutet, davor hatte ich bis jetzt viel zu sehr Angst. Genau darum, weil ich nicht weiß ob er das Gleiche für mich fühlt... oder ob es einfach... nur... na ja..." Hermine errötete etwas, sichtlich war es ihr peinlich mit ihren Freunden so darüber zu sprechen. „... Lust ist. Er könnt das alles aber auch nur getan haben, weil er Schuldgefühle hat und wollte deswegen nett sein..."

Erneut trat Schweigen ein. Schließlich hielt Hermine diese bedrückende Stille nicht mehr aus und stand auf. „Also, ich muss jetzt gehen.", erklärte sie Ron, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und du bleibst ein Starker und lässt Schwester Ginny endlich deine Wunde behandeln, okay?", flüsterte sie.

Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, Ron erwiderte es etwas matt. Harry, Ron und Ginny schauten ihr bedrückt hinterher, als sie die Tür zu Rons Krankenzimmer schloss und verschwand.

„Was wird das?", fragte Harry und beäugte Draco misstrauisch, der seine Koffer zusammenpackte.

Für Draco war vor ein paar Tagen ein Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz eingerichtet worden, weil er so besser seiner Arbeit für den Orden nachgehen konnte. In Malfoy Manor wäre er Gefahr gelaufen,dass Lucius Malfoy dahinterkommen könnte.

Draco sah ihn nicht an, sondern fragte nur mit spitzen Ton: „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„So als würdest du abhauen!"

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte.", meinte Draco nur und schloss nun auch den letzten Koffer. „Potter herzlichen Glückwunsch, deinen Preis schick ich dir dann per Eulenpost. Aber jetzt lass mich durch."

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf Draco, der einen etwas säuerlichen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Er dachte überhaupt nicht daran ihm Platz zu machen, sondern blieb regungslos in der Tür stehen. „Du haust wirklich ab?", fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Ja natürlich, bist du etwa begriffsstutzig?"

„Und was ist mit Hermine? Weiß sie davon?"

Draco zuckte leicht – aber fast unmerklich zusammen – als er ihren Namen erwähnte. „Natürlich nicht Potter", seufzte er dann genervt, „ich kann ihr doch nicht davon erzählen, wenn ich versuche abzuhauen."

„Was wird das verdammt noch mal?", donnerte Harry wütend und schlug mit der Hand gegen den Türrahmen. „Bedeutet sie dir denn überhaupt nichts?"

„Na ja, das was sie und ich hatten war wirklich eine tolle Nacht und so, doch mehr auch nicht. Jetzt muss ich gehen, Voldemort ist besiegt, also hält mich hier nichts mehr."

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitet sich immer mehr Fassungslosigkeit aus. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Doch alle Mühe seine unbändige Wut auf Draco zu unterdrücken war vergebens. Harry stürzte auf ihn zu und presste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!", knurrte er zornig, „Gefällt es dir etwa andere fertig zu machen und sie zu verletzen? Du brichst ihr das Herz!"

„Denk doch von mir was du willst, Potter.", antwortete Draco ihm verärgert. Eisige Kälte lag in seiner Stimme. „Wenn du dir schon so viele Sorgen um sie machst, dann kannst du dich ja um sie kümmern! Du reißt dich ja gerade zu darum!"

Für eine Weile war Harry von seinen Worten zu entsetzt, dass Draco es gelang sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Genervt drückte er ihn so fest von sich, das Harry ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte.

„Also Potter", meinte Draco, griff nach seinen zwei Koffern und nickte ihm kurz zu, „Denk mal drüber nach. Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du!"

Die Tür von Dracos – nun ehemaligem Zimmer – fiel ins Schloss. Wie gebannt blickte Harry ihm hinterher. Plötzlich aber befreite er sich aus seiner Trance, riss die Tür auf, rannte durchs Haus und erwischte ihn gerade noch an der Haustür.

„Gut!", rief er ihm dann trotzig entgegen. „Dann werde ich mich eben um sie kümmern! Sie braucht dich nicht und wenn du irgendwann mal wieder auftauchst, dann wirst du das kapieren!"

Dracos Blick war undefinierbar, doch kühl. „Wie du meinst.", murmelte er.

Schließlich fiel hinter ihm auch die Haustür ins Schloss und somit schloss sich auch ein Kapitel in seinem Leben. Das Kapitel: „Hermine". _Es geht einfach nicht..._, waren seine letzten Gedanken.

Ende 

(Fortsetzung folgt bald, mit _Deep Abyss_)


End file.
